Do For Love
by SportyLovatic
Summary: Kate and Tony are just starting to wrap their heads around the idea that they are having a baby together but things only get more interesting when an innocent little girl makes her way into their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Tony rolled over and wrapped his arms around her sleeping body as she laid next to him. The heat radiating from her body was just what he needed to keep him warm. Nestling his head into the neap of her neck he slowly started to drift back to sleep, until the pain of her elbow in his rib cage sent him flying across the bed.

"Knock it off, Tony! It's way too hot for that!"

She kicked her legs forcefully, removing the covers from her body as Tony lay on the other side of the bed rubbing his bruised side.

"Geez, Kate! I think you may have punctured my lung!"

"Serves you, right!" spat Kate as she rolled onto her back.

Tony stares at her, taking in every inch of her being. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that exposed every feature of her angelic face. Her furrowed eyes let him know that she was not too happy her sleep being interrupted while the relaxed state of her soft pink lips read that she wouldn't hold it against him. His eyes travels down the curvature of her neck and to her chest, that slowly rose and fell as she drifted back to sleep. Her black tank top left little to his imagination, not that there was much that he hadn't already seen. She had become fond of a pair his old Ohio State sweatpants, so big one her that she was forced to roll down the top in order to walk in them and yet he found them quite sexy on her.

He couldn't help but wonder when they had gotten to this point? After six years of working together, what had changed that would allow him the privilege of sleeping next to her?

The image of her body was enticing, but it was her midsection that had his attention. Tony couldn't help but stare at the tiny bump that was starting to form just above her waistline, the same bump that was also the cause of his elbow to the rib.

They had found out just over a month ago. Tony was the first to notice the change in Kate. She was always one to keep up with the boys but one day the simple task of running a few laps around the track for endurance training became too much for her:

"Gibbs, lapped you? What's the problem?" mocked Tony as he caught up with Kate.

"I don't know?" huffed Kate as her already slow jog began to slow down to a walk and then stopping all together.

"Oh, come on! Can't keep up with the boys anymore?" joked Tony as Kate rested her hands on her knees struggling to catch her breath.

McGee noticing Kate stopped on the track ahead of him, sped up his pace to see what was going on.

"Everything okay?" asked McGee as he approached his teammates.

"I'm fine! Just a little tired, that's all!" replied Kate.

"You sure? You don't look so good?"

It was then that Tony noticed the paleness in Kate's face. At that moment, Gibbs rounded the track to find his team at a standstill.

"What's wrong?" asked Gibbs approaching his team.

"Nothing, Boss! Kate is just having a little trouble keeping up today!" replied Tony still focused in on Kate.

Gibbs places his hand in Kate's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"You don't look so good?" said Gibbs with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, Gibbs. Just a little tired," sighed Kate.

He gives her a look.

"Why don't you head on back to the office and rest a bit?"

"I'm fine, Gibbs! Just need to catch my..."

"Go...Now!" he yelled as jogged away from them.

McGee and Tony helped Kate straighten up.

"Good one, Kate! Pulling the old sick card to get out of..."

"DiNozzo...McGee!" Tony's words were cut off by the boom of Gibbs' voice from the other side of the track. The two male agents took off running leaving Kate standing alone.

Back at the office, Kate took the opportunity of not having the boys in the office to take a much needed power nap. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the run had taken a lot out of her. She was usually able to run a mile with ease but this time proved to be a challenge. She lay down behind her desk, her favorite napping spot, and drifted off to sleep.

The elevator dinged as Tony stepped of whistling an upbeat tone. As he walked over to his desk, he noticed a pair of high heels poking out from the side of Kate's desk. A smile crossed his face as the child in him couldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

"Agent Todd!" yelled Tony trying to do his best impression of Gibbs.

Kate shot up from behind her desk.

"I wasn't sleeping, Gibbs!" said Kate as she looked to her left to find her boss' desk unoccupied. She then shot her attention over to Tony who was sitting behind his desk with a smirk on his face.

"Wakey, wakey!" he chuckled.

"You truly are a jackass, you know that?" scolded Kate as she attempted to wipe the sleep away from her eyes.

"All rested up?"

Kate yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Tony walked over to her desk and placed a white paper bag in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked as she open the bag.

"Chow Mein. Thought you might be hungry?"

"I'm starving!" she replied as she snatched the contents from the bag.

Tony returned to his desk as Kate dug into her food. He focused his attention on trying to handle the chopstick that the restaurant so kindly gave him after he asked for a fork. His attention was pulled back to Kate, when she suddenly put her hand over her mouth and rushed from behind her desk towards the bathroom, barely missing McGee on the way.

"What's wrong with her?" questioned McGee.

"She was just eating her food and then she took off for the head? Last time I saw her take off like that was when we were on Air Force One…"

Tony and McGee both looked down into his container of food with question. Tony dropped the container into the trash before heading towards the bathrooms.

From outside the door, Tony could hear the unpleasant sounds. He proceeded with caution as he slowly opened the door hoping that there were no other occupants inside. To his luck, there wasn't. The toilet flushed as Kate emerged from the stall, wiping her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"Dammit DiNozzo! You would give me tainted Chinese food! "Kate groaned, rinsing her mouth out with water at the sink.

"Don't look at me!" said Tony throwing his hands up in the air.

"I was fine until you gave me that food!"

"You sure about that? Cause you haven't really been yourself lately?"

"What are you talking about, DiNozzo?"

"I'm talking about you being tired all the time, constantly complaining about headaches and not too much your sudden inability to keep food down?"

"So the Chinese food upset my stomach, big deal?"

"The pizza last week, the burgers two days ago and the coffee this morning also upset your stomach? Not to mention...you're late!"

Kate stared at him with her mouth agape.

"How would you know if I was late?"

"Trust me, after working so closely with a woman for six years you pick up on these types of things. Not that I'm proud to admit that!"

"So what are you trying to say, Tony?"

Tony just stared at her with one eyebrow raised before he turned around and exited the bathroom.

Tony was lying on his couch in a pair of boxers watching a movie when he heard the knock at the door. Her was taken aback to open the door and find Kate standing on the other side with a grocery bag in hand. She stormed in and headed straight towards the bathroom.

"Please, come in!"

Tony followed Kate to the bathroom but was halted in his tracks by the door slamming in his face. It seemed like an eternity before Kate opened the door.

"You want to explain what is going on here?"

"I'm pregnant, Tony."

"Real funny, Kate! You? Pregnant? Yeah, right?" smirked Tony.

Kate stepped back into the bathroom allowing Tony full view of the sink counter. On top laid a row of pregnancy tests, apparently the content of the grocery bag Kate had carried in.

The blue lines read louder than a blow horn, Agent Caitlin Todd was pregnant.

Tony sat down next to Kate on the edge of the tub. There were no words. He didn't know what to say.

"I thought it was just from the stress of the cases. I didn't think I was late because I was pregnant" Kate whispered.

Tony placed an arm around Kate's shoulder and pulled her in close.

"So Agent Mom, who's the daddy?" Tony couldn't help it. Humor was his way of dealing with tough situations; Kate didn't share in his methods.

"This isn't funny, Tony!"

"I know, I know! But seriously is it that guy Sam? Cause if it is prepare to give birth to E.T! That guy is too ugly to make a cute baby!"

Kate pushed away from Tony unable to take any more of his immaturity.

"I'm sorry, Kate! But seriously, who is it?"

Kate sat silently.

"Come on! If I'm going to be an uncle I would at least like to know who my little niece or nephew's father is."

Kate got up from the tub and walked over to the sink, resting her hands on the counter.

"It can't be that bad, Kate? Who is it? Huh? If you say Probie, I'll…"

"It's you, Tony!"

Tony was speechless.

"Remember that night, after the Briggs case…"

Rule 12 had long gone out the window for Agent Todd and DiNozzo. While they were not "dating" each other, the term "friends with benefits" would describe them to say the least. It was not odd that after particularly difficult cases, for them to find solace in each other's arms or beds rather.

"Kate, that was nearly two months ago?"

"And it's been about two months since my last..."

Tony was having a hard time comprehending.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Tony! Unlike you I don't go hopping in different people's bed every night of the week!"

"I wasn't trying to imply that, you sleep around! It's just that we only messed around a few times and I was careful."

"Not careful enough, apparently."

If it were any other woman, Tony would have fought this battle to no end but this was Kate, a woman he had grown to know better than he know himself over the past six years. Kate was a good girl and would never lie to him about something as serious as this. If she said so, it has to be true. She was pregnant with his baby.

The conversation of whether or not to keep the baby, didn't last long. Being the devout Catholic she was, Kate could never forgive herself for terminating a pregnancy even if it was the child of Tony DiNozzo. Tony knew Kate would never consider an abortion and quite honesty, he was glad. Over the past few years, events in his personal and professional life had got Tony thinking. He had become so engulfed in work that he wondered if he would ever have a family of his own. This might be as close as he ever got to have a family of his own and he didn't want it to past him by even if it meant having a child with Kate Todd.

Tony sat back and took her image in. The sight of her glowing skin and the bulge of belly where enough to take away the pain in his side. Kate was pregnant with his child. Tomorrow they would reveal their secret to the rest of the team. To the outside world, everything was normal. They continued their typical Todd/DiNozzo banter and aside from her frequent trips to the bathroom and slight decline in energy, Kate showed on outward signs of pregnancy. It was only in moments like this that the truth was revealed.

For tonight, Tony basked in the fact that the secret was his and hers only. Over the past month, the news of knowing that they were expecting a child together had brought them closer together. While they weren't exactly "dating", in private, their relationship was blossoming. They found themselves having dinner together after work and Kate often spent the night at Tony's apartment. Something that Tony was surprising starting to like. There was something about having Kate close to him that made him feel different.

Tony slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Kate's stomach.

"Hey there, little one! I know you are only weeks old and can't hear me yet but I just wanted to tell you that..." the sting in the back of his head stopped Tony's words.

"It may not can hear you, DiNozzo, but I can! Go to bed!" groaned Kate as she rolled over facing her back to Tony.

Tony took a moment to let the feeling return to the back of his head before roughly pulling himself back up to the top of the bed, causing the bed to shake as payback to Kate for slapping him in the back of the head. He attempted to pull the covers over him only to have them slapped away by Kate.

"It's burning up in here!"

"Are you kidding me? It's like the Artic in here, Kate!"

"Would you turn the air up, please?"

"Kate, it's already set at 55! It doesn't go any lower!"

"Then can you open up the window?"

"It's twenty degrees outside!"

"Thanks…" she said before drifting off to sleep.

Pushing his frustration aside, he jumped out of bed, pulling on a sweatshirt, on top of the thermal he was already wearing, before walking over to the window and opening it allowing a cold rush of air to enter the room. When he turned around, he found Kate fast asleep with the covers pulled tightly around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I love the love this story is getting! So many people have added it to their story alerts and the reviews I have gotten are great. Thanks!**

**Do I really need to say that I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it? Really?**

The next morning started out like most had for the past month. Kate was woken up at 4am by a sudden wave of nausea and Tony spent the next two hours running behind her, holding back her hair and gently rubbing her back to comfort her as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. By 6am, the nausea had subsided enough for Kate to take a shower. Afterward, Tony was able to jump in the shower while Kate attempted to ease her morning hunger with a scrambled egg and a piece of toast. Her attempts turned out to futile as she barged in during Tony's rendition of "Outrageous" to empty her stomach for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"Don't worry, Katie! The worst is almost over! The doctor said all of nausea should stop after the first trimester and as of today you are officially in your second trimester!" stated Tony as he stepped out the shower in all his glory.

"Seriously, Tony?" blushed Kate as Tony stood naked in front of her.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen it before! That is my child you're carrying?"

"And right now, the both of you are making me sick!"

Kate tossed a towel at Tony hitting him square in the face. He smiled as he wrapped the towel around his waist and heading to the sink to brush his teeth, playfully pushing Kate to the side in the process. Kate watched Tony in the mirror.

"What?" asked Tony, noticing some distress in Kate's face.

"How do you think they are going to react?"

"Well, McGee will probably be traumatized. Ducky will hit you with some anecdote about his experience with pregnant women during his days in the African jungles, and Abby will probably smother you to death from excitement."

"What about Gibbs?"

"Now Gibbs is a tough one? He could either be really happy for us or we could be looking for new jobs by the end of the day?" Tony spat into the sink. "I'm hoping for the first one!"

Noticing the worry on Kate's face, Tony snaked his arms around her waist and a placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever happens, I'm here for you."

Kate allowed a small smile to cross her face. As annoying and immature as he was, there was just something about Tony that Kate liked. Over the years, Tony had grown on Kate and ever since he found out about the baby he had been nothing but supportive. Though they weren't "dating", Kate was really starting to enjoy the amount of closeness the two of them were sharing through the experience.

The two entered into the bullpen as they always did, arguing.

"The light was red!" spat Kate

"It was a stale yellow, Kate!" replied Tony.

"Which means slow down, not floor it!"

"I had to floor it if I wanted to make the light or else we would still be sitting there!"

"You may like pulling 5G turns DiNozzo, but I would rather not!"

"I got it! How about next time, you drive?"

Despite the fact that today was the day they planned to reveal their secret, they wanted to keep it business as always.

"Morning, guys!" said McGee from behind his computer.

"Probie, Where's Gibbs?" asked Tony putting his things into his desk.

"I'm right here!" said Gibbs rounding the corner with his morning cup of coffee.

"Hey Boss, Kate and I need to talk to you about something..."

"Talk to me later, DiNozzo...Gear up! Attempted double homicide in Silver Springs" spat Gibbs as he headed for the elevators.

McGee grabbed his things and followed after Gibbs. Tony stared at Kate, who had the look of "I think I'm going to puke" plastered on her face.

"You need to hit the head before we go, Kate?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. I'm still recovering from your Indie 500 driving this morning," said Kate as she and Tony followed behind McGee and Gibbs onto the elevator.

"Maybe you should ride in the back today?"

The pain in Tony's side from the night before returned.

The house was located in a quaint little military neighborhood. From the outside, there was no sign of any trouble but inside was a different story. The trail of blood started in the living room and led all the way back to the bedroom where Petty Officer James Moreland was found. Despite the numerous stab wounds to his body, he still had a fate heartbeat and was rushed to Bethesda Naval Hospital for treatment. The same could not be said for his female companion. The brutal stab wounds to her chest and throat led to her demise.

Kate took pictures of the body while Tony took measurements of the bedroom. She had managed to escape the nausea at the office and during the Gibbs speed race to the scene but the smell of blood in the house was starting to get to her. Kate snapped one photo before the sweat began to form on her brow. She snapped another photo as the saliva began to form in her mouth. She was barely able to hold the camera up to her eye before she was making a mad dash out of the bedroom.

"To the left! To the left!" shouted Tony as he followed her into the bathroom.

She fell to the floor and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Tony came in behind her and gently rubbed her back to comfort her.

"There, there Kate! At least you made it to the toilet this time!" mocked Tony.

Kate flushed the toilet and gave Tony an evil glare before heading over to the sink.

"Shut up, Tony!" said Kate as she rinsed her mouth.

At that moment a gentle, whimper could be heard in the room.

"Kate? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah!"

"There's someone in here?"

The shower curtain began to ruffle. Tony nodded towards the shower and the two agents pulled out their guns. Tony gave Kate the signal and after a count of three, Tony ripped the shower curtain back.

The three year old girl sat curled up in a ball in the back of the shower, clinging tightly to a teddy bear. Three cuts ran over her hazel eye to her cheek almost as if Freddy Kruger himself had taken a swipe at her, causing a stream of blood to flow down her face.

"Oh my god, Tony!" exclaimed Kate as she holstered her gun and step into the shower, lowering herself to be eye level with the little girl.

"Are you okay?"

Kate reaches out her hand to the little girl but she pulled away from her in fear.

"It's okay. We are not going to hurt you. My name is Agent Todd." whispered Kate trying to comfort the little girl. "Can you tell us your name?"

She whispered "Arissa" ever so softly, holding tightly to her teddy bear. "I want my daddy!"

"Um, your daddy isn't here right now but if you come with us..." Kate reached out her hand again only for Arissa to pull back from her again. Kate looked to Tony unsure of what to do next.

"I don't think she likes you very much, Kate?" smirked Tony.

"You think you can do better? Be my guest!"

Tony kneed down next the tub.

"My name is Agent DiNozzo. Your daddy isn't here, sweetie. That's quite a cut on your face. Why don't we go get that looked at?"

Tony reached out his arms and the little girl slowly leaned into his embrace, keeping an eye on Kate's location the entire time. Scooping the little girl into his arms, he grabbed a towel off the rack, gently placing it over her face in an effort to stop the bleeding. He helped Kate out of the tub as the two headed outside to find Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! I think we may have a problem?" yelled Tony as he approached his boss carrying the little girl in his arms.

"She was hiding in the shower," said Kate.

Seeing the tiny body in Tony's arms, only wearing thin pajamas, Gibbs took off his jacket and wrapped it around her tiny body. Gibbs examined the little girl, noticing the vast amount of blood on her face as she clung tightly to Tony's jacket.

"Ducky!" shouted Gibbs to the M.E. who was loading the body into the truck.

"What is it, Jethro?" replied the elderly man.

Gibbs pointed toward the little girl in Tony's arms. Ducky approached the girl and noticed the blood trail on her face.

"Dear God, Jethro! We need to get her to a hospital immediately!"

"Tony! Kate! Take the truck!" spat Gibbs.

"On it, Boss!" replied Tony as he headed to the truck with the little girl in his arms.

Kate jumped into the passenger seat and positioned herself to receive the little girl in her arms.

"Arissa, I'm going to need you to go with Agent Todd?" said Tony trying to hand Arissa to Kate.

"No!" shouted the little girl, tightening her grip on Tony.

Tony looked at Kate.

"It's okay, you hold her. I'll drive!" replied Kate as she slid into the driver's seat allowing Tony to get in the passenger seat with Arissa.

At the hospital, the nurses attempted to rush Arissa back to the E.R. despite her unwillingness to let go of Tony. After a few minutes of reassuring Arissa that the nurses would not hurt her, she finally loosened her grip on Tony allowing them nurses to take her to the back.

Tony and Kate took a seat in the waiting room.

"Did you see those cuts on her face, Tony?" asked Kate as she ran her hands over her face trying to shake off the fatigue that was overcoming her.

"Yeah Kate, I saw them," replied Tony pointing the blood strains that now resided on his shirt as a result of Arissa burying her face into his chest.

Minutes later, a male doctor emerged from the back.

"Agent Nozzo?" shouted the Doctor.

"DiNozzo?" shouted Tony getting the Doctor's attention.

"Are you the ones who brought in the little girl?"

"Yes! Agent DiNozzo and Agent Todd, NCIS. How is she?" said Tony as he and Kate rose to their feet.

"She has some pretty bad cuts on her face. We are going to have to suture them but she's not willing to let anyone near her. She keeps asking for an 'Agent Nozzo?' which I'm guessing is you? Would you mind coming with me? Maybe you can help keep her calm while we fix her up?" "

Tony followed after the Doctor leaving Kate in the waiting room.

Two hours went by and Kate hadn't heard a word on Arissa. She has started to drift off to sleep when Gibbs and McGee arrived.

"Kate!" shouted Gibbs waking the female agent up. "Statrep?"

"Tony is the back with her. I haven't heard anything. How is Moreland?"

"Critical. Not looking to good."

Just then, Tony emerged from the back.

"DiNozzo!" shouted Gibbs getting the agents attention. "How is she?"

"She had some pretty bad cuts there, Boss. It took a good amount of stitches to close her up. She's resting now," replied Tony.

"Let's go talk to her," said Gibbs as he led this team to the back.

Inside her room, Arissa laid in bed, teddy bear still in hand. The blood was cleaned from her face, and now three rows of stitches resided just above and below her right eye. Her light brown hair rested on top the stitches as her hazel eyes caught sight of team, causing her once relaxed demeanor to tense up at the sight of the female agent.

"She isn't too fond of women," said Tony. "She would only let the male doctors and nurses work on her."

"I've noticed," said Kate.

Not wanting to cause the child anymore stress, Kate opted to wait outside along with McGee, leaving Tony and Gibbs alone with the little girl.

"Hey Arissa! This is my friend Agent Gibbs," said Tony as he entered the room with Gibbs in tow.

"Hi," said Arissa as Gibbs took a seat at the edge of the bed. "I want Daddy!"

"Your Daddy isn't here yet but he is on his way! In the meantime, those are some bad cuts you got there?" said Gibbs.

"They hurt!"

"I'm sure they do. I cut my head like that once. I was running in the house and I hit my head on the edge of the table. Is that how you got your cuts? Did you fall down?"

"No," whispered Arissa as she held her teddy bear tighter.

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other.

"How did you get those cuts, Arissa?" asked Tony.

Outside in the waiting, McGee waited for Kate to return from restroom.

"You okay?" asked McGee noticing Kate the paleness of Kate's face as she sat down.

"I'm fine, Tim. Any word from Tony and Gibbs yet?"

"No."

Tony and Gibbs came out from the back.

"What happened?" asked Kate

"Arissa saw what happened," replied Tony. "There was another woman at the house along with Petty Officer Moreland and the victim. She was acting crazy especially after she sniffed the "flour" in the bathroom."

"Flour in the bathroom? You thinking drugs?" asked McGee.

"You keep flour in your bathroom, McGee?" snapped Gibbs.

"What happened to her face?" asked Kate.

"Apparently, Arissa must have got into the bathroom and messed with the cocaine which must have pissed the woman off. Arissa said the woman started to fight with Moreland and the victim. Things got pretty intense so Moreland hide Arissa in the shower. Arissa said after the fighting stopped the woman found her in the shower, she was still mad about the cocaine so she broke her "tubey" on the counter and cut Arissa in the face to make her pay," explained Tony still unable to process the situation.

"Tubey, as in a pipe?" asked McGee

"That's what we are going to find out. Kate, McGee, you're with me!" said Gibbs as he headed for the hospital exit.

"What about me, Boss?" asked Tony.

"You stay with Arissa. They're going to have to run test on her to make sure she didn't ingest any of the drugs, they are probably going to need some help keeping her calm."

"Don't you think Kate would be better suited for that?"

"She likes you, DiNozzo!"

**Chapter two! What do you think? Reviews are welcomed! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again THANKS to all those who added this to their alerts and submitted reviews, I greatly appreciate it.**

**Here we go, chapter 3!**

**If you think I own NCIS or anything related to it, then I have a bridge I want to sell you in Brooklyn!**

Gibbs, Kate and McGee arrived back at Petty Officer Moreland's house just as the crime scene unit was leaving.

"McGee, you check out the bathroom. See if you find any drug residue. Kate, search the bedrooms," ordered Gibbs as he pulled on gloves and began to look around the living room.

Kate started in the master bedroom where Moreland and the victim had been found. Aside from the bloodstains and broken artifacts in the room, a result of the altercation, there wasn't much there. Kate proceeded to the next bedroom.

She smiled when she opened the door. Painted in light shade of pink, accompanied by a small pink, princess canopy bed and stuffed animals galore, she had to assume this was Arissa's room. She walked into the room and quickly noticed the various photos that lined the dresser. In one photo, Arissa sat smiling in a pink and white, Easter dress with her teddy bear in hand. In another, she played in the water at a beach with Moreland, once again smiling. In the last photo of Arissa laid sleeping in Moreland's arms while Moreland looked up at the camera, his eyes held both joy and sadness.

Kate searched the room, opening drawers and checking the closet for anything out of the ordinary. Her eye caught sight of a large chest that sat at the edge of the canopy bed. She opened it up to find yet more stuffed animals inside. She ran her hand over the top of the chest, to find the lining was not completely connected to the top of the chest. She pulled on the fabric.

"Um, Boss!" shouted McGee from the bathroom causing Kate and Gibbs to rush to his location. "I found something!"

Inside the bathroom, McGee held up the bowl end of a pipe with the tip broken off. Dried blood rested on the broken end.

"How much you want a bet that's what caused those cuts on Arissa's face?" said Kate.

"Bag it," said Gibbs.

"There is also some residue here on the counter. Think that's the "flour" Arissa was talking about?" asked McGee.

"Take a sample for Abby," replied Gibbs

"Gibbs! I think you might want to see this?" said Kate as she led Gibbs towards the child's bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, Kate pointed out the chest and the large sum of money that was taped to the top of it.

"That's a lot of money for a three year old?" said Gibbs.

At the office, Kate and McGee worked diligently to find out what they could about Petty Officer Moreland.

"What do we have?" asked Gibbs as he walked in carrying yet another cup of coffee.

"Petty Officer Moreland has been in the Navy for five years, enlisted just out of high school. Shortly after enlisting he married one, Vanessa Rich, his high school sweetheart. They had a daughter Arissa Moreland. The couple separated shortly after Arissa was born. Apparently, Moreland and Rich meet a drug rehabilitation program they were both in during high school. While Moreland was able to stay clean after completing treatment his wife relapsed several times. Moreland didn't want Arissa around the drugs so he took her and left so she could seek treatment." Said McGee.

"Where is Rich?"

"Died last year. Drug overdose."

"Any living relatives?"

"Rich's parents are both living but they are out of country."

"Find them! Things are not looking too good for our Petty Officer! Kate?"

"Talked to Moreland's CO's, they never suspected him of any type of drug use, always come up clean during drug testing. However, neighbors did become suspicious a few months ago when Moreland started having numerous people in and out the house all times of day. Thought he might be dealing?" said Kate.

"What about the victim?" asked Gibbs.

"Jane Doe. Abby is trying to match her prints now but she running a little behind," replied McGee.

"Kate, go help her!" spat Gibbs.

Downstairs Kate found the Gothic forensic scientist staring at the plasma screen as it ran finger prints.

"Hey Abbs!"

"Hey Kate! Running prints to identify our Jane Doe."

Kate pulled up a stool and sat next to the Goth. Aside from the nausea, Kate's pregnancy had taken a toll on her energy level as well. She was only able to work full force for about two to three hours before the urge to rest her eyes overpowered her. Her three hours of energy had reaches its limit as her need for a nap started to hit her.

"You okay, Kate?"

"A little girl is laying in the hospital with stitches across her face because some geeked up woman got mad that she spilled her stash on the floor not to mention her father is in critical condition!" said Kate as she rested her head in her hands as the thoughts of what was happening to Arissa started to make her stomach flip. Adding that to her fatigue, Kate was not feeling too good.

"Hey, you know the futon is always available?" said Abby, noticing how tired Kate looked.

"I can't. Gibbs sent me down here to help you out."

"I'm okay! You go lay down!"

"Thanks, Abbs!" said Kate giving the Goth a little hug before she headed behind the glass sliding doors to lay down for a bit.

Awhile later, Gibbs entered the lab carrying a big red cup that made the Goth jump off of her stool.

"What do you have, Abbs?"

"Still haven't identified our Jane Doe. I pulled three sets of prints from that pipe; I matched one set to our victim, I running the other two. I'm guessing one is probably our mystery woman? The assailant definitely used that pipe to cut the little girl's face," replied Abby taking a sip of the Caf-Pow.

"Anything else?"

"Our "flour" from the bathroom? Cocaine! Really hope that little girl didn't ingest any? This stuff can do damage to a kid, like increased heart rate, blood pressure and body temperature…"

"Abbs? I got it!" said Gibbs stopping her before she got too far into her rant.

Gibbs noticed Kate lying down behind the glass doors.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Since she got down here. Go easy on her, Gibbs! I don't think she's feeling too well today?"

A small smile crossed Gibbs' face.

"Let her rest, she needs it." said Gibbs as he turned to leave the lab.

Gibbs arrived at the hospital to find Tony laying next to Arissa both soundly asleep the hospital bed. Gibbs entered the room quietly as to not wake the sleeping child.

"DiNozzo," whispered Gibbs as he shook the agent to wake him.

"Oh, hey Boss! Must have dozed off there for a minute," said Tony half asleep.

"How is she?" asked Gibbs.

"Not showing any signs of cocaine ingestion but they still want to monitor her."

"Go home. I'll stay with her."

"You sure, Boss?"

"Yeah, go on. She's probably just going to sleep most of the night anyway. I'll be fine."

"It's not really you that I'm worried about. I went to the bathroom while she was napping and she has a complete freaked out when she saw I wasn't there when she woke up. I think she's becoming attached to me?"

"Go, DiNozzo!" spat Gibbs as he pulled up a chair next to Arissa's bed.

Tony slowly rose out of the bed.

"You know, Boss, she's a cool little kid! Sad she has to go through this," said Tony as he turned to leave.

Back at his apartment, Tony entered to find Kate, still in her work clothes, asleep on his couch. He tried his best to stay quiet but his closing the door was enough to wake the female agent.

"God, Tony! Can you be any louder?" groaned Kate.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Nice to see you are taking full advantage of the "in case of emergency" key I gave you?"

"Your place is closer to the office. I didn't feel like driving all the way home. How's Arissa?"

"Sleeping. Gibbs is with her."

Tony flopped down on the couch next to Kate and wrapped his arm around Kate's waist, placing his hand on her stomach.

"How you holding up?" asked Tony seeing the tired look on Kate's face.

"Well, let's see? I fell asleep in Abby's lab for like two hours and when I finally woke up I spent the next hour with my head in toilet!"

"So, I'm going to go with you're doing well then?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

Tony smiled as he pulled Kate close to him and placed a kiss on top of her head.

After showering and changing into their pajamas, Tony and Kate relaxed on the couch as they waited for the takeout they ordered to arrive. The two enjoyed their food before snuggling up on the couch together while watching one of the late night shows on TV. The two fell asleep together on the couch but Kate's sudden bout with hot flashes, forced Tony to sleep on the floor next to the couch.

The vibrating of Tony's cell phone interrupted his slumber once again.

"DiNozzo?" answered Tony groggy.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" asked McGee on the other end of the line.

"No Probie, I'm always wide awake at four fifteen in the morning! What?"

"Gibbs needs us, here's the address…"

Tony took down the address before hanging up the phone.

"Kate!" shouted DiNozzo causing the female agent to jump out of her sleep, payback for making him sleep on the floor. "We got to go!"

Metro P.D. responded to a call about a domestic altercation at the home of Petty Officer Stevens. They arrived to find the Petty Officer and the woman involved in a very physical altercation. The woman yielded a knife and successfully managed to cut Stevens in the arm several times. They were both obviously hyped up on some type of drug which made apprehending them ever more difficult. When the team arrived they found the two handcuffed in the back of two Metro P.D. cars.

"Thanks for calling us," said Gibbs to the Metro P.D. officer.

"When we saw it was a navy guy we thought you might want him? We found several kilos of coke in the house; apparently your Petty Officer here is heavy in the drug game both as a consumer and a user. Took four of my guys to bring him down," said the Metro P.D. officer.

"What's her story?"

"Some random hooker. Stevens brought her home thought he'd give her some coke in exchange for a good time. Guess that didn't work out too well?"

Gibbs excused himself and walked over to the car where the Petty Officer sat handcuffed in the backseat. Gibbs opened the door and leaned in.

"Petty Officer Stevens?" asked Gibbs.

"I got her! I got her good!" whispered the Petty Officer to himself, clearly dealing with the effects of the drugs.

"Petty Officer Stevens!" shouted Gibbs trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, I got her good! I hope you enjoyed your hit, bitch? Cause it will be the last you ever have!" yelled the Petty Officer out the window towards the woman in the other car.

"Petty Officer!" yelled Gibbs finally getting the man's attention. "What the hell happened here?"

"Payback, sir."

Frustrated by the Petty Officers actions, Gibbs slammed the door closed. At the other car, Tony and McGee were not having any better luck. The woman insisted on screaming out curse words at them, kicking and screaming for them to arrest the Petty Officer. They finally gave up and went to join Gibbs.

"This is pointless, Gibbs! She's way too high off of narcs to comply right now," said Tony.

"So is he," huffed Gibbs.

Kate walked over and joined them.

"Bethesda said they will monitor him until he comes off his high and then turn him over to us," explained Kate.

The rush of Metro P.D. officers took them away from their conversation. The team watched as Metro P.D. officers pulled the woman's limp body from the back of the car and attempted CPR looking for any signs of life in the woman. After a few minutes, an officer held up his hand to stop before looking over to Gibbs with a disappointed look on his face. Gibbs looked over to the other car where Petty Officer Stevens sat smiling at the action in front of him.

The woman's body was released to NCIS for autopsy while Petty Officer Stevens was transported to Bethesda to begin detox. Kate followed to ensure that the proper protocol was followed. Tony, McGee and Gibbs returned to the office, where they met up with Abby in her lab.

"Our mystery woman is Alli Jennings of Laurel. She has had several other priors for aggravated assault and drug possession," said Abby as she looked at the plasma.

"You mean our second victim, she's dead," said Tony.

"Anything on the knife?" asked Gibbs

"Prints are that of Alli Jennings and of Petty Officer Stevens. I'm DNA matching the blood now to see if it may have been the same knife used to assault Moreland."

"Call me when you have something. DiNozzo! You might want to be heading over to hospital?" yelled Gibbs as he turned to exit the lab.

"For what, Boss?" asked Tony.

"Arissa should be waking up soon; she'll be looking for you! McGee, you're with me!"

**Dove into the case in this one? What do you think? Reviews are welcome! Update coming soon :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Enjoy!  
**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it, so stop asking! :-D**

When Tony arrived at the hospital, he found Arissa sitting in bed, holding her teddy bear as tears rolled down her face.

"Agent Nozzo!" exclaimed a female nurse as she approached Arissa's room. "She woke up looking for you!"

"Actually it's DiNozzo. She keeps dropping the "Di"" replied Tony.

"Yeah well, she started crying when she couldn't find you. We tried calling but there was no answer."

"I was at a crime scene, I didn't hear my phone."

"Why don't you go inside, I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

Tony opened the door to Arissa's room and nearly lost his footing when the three year old jumped out of bed and ran full force at him, hugging his leg tightly.

"You left me, Nozzo!" cried Arissa.

"I had something to do but I'm here now," said Tony as he scooped the little girl up into his arms trying to ease her cries.

"I no like when you leave!" cried Arissa burying her head into Tony's neck.

"I'm sorry."

"I want Daddy?"

"Your daddy will be here soon, okay?"

"Okay. You no leave Arissa, Nozzo!"

"I won't leave you, Arissa."

It was late afternoon noon before Kate returned to NCIS.

"Stevens?" asked Gibbs as Kate sat down at her desk, exhausted.

"Still at Bethesda. His doctor thinks he may have been on a binder so it may be another twenty-four hours before he's cleared to leave. Where's Tony?"

"At the hospital with Arissa."

"That little girl sure has taken a liking to him."

"Yeah, she has."

"I wonder what it is about him she likes."

"What? As oppose to you?"

"I mean, you would think that a little girl would be more drawn to a woman?"

"She was raised by a single father, Kate. She's not use to being around women, and the last woman she was around cut her face with a crack pipe. It's not you. Don't take it personal."

"Why would I take it personal?"

Gibbs just stared at Kate and smiled. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the hospital, I want Arissa to identify Alli Jennings," said Gibbs as he headed for the elevators.

The car ride was quiet, not that Kate minded. After sitting with Petty Officer Stevens for eight hours she was beyond tired and in need of a nap. Kate did found it kind of strange that Gibbs didn't seem to mind her closing her eyes for a bit during the ride. Usually, if he suspected one of them sleeping in the car he would slam on the brakes giving them a mild case of whiplash. Instead, he drove with a degree of sanity giving Kate a chance to rest. She didn't even notice when they arrived at the hospital.

"Kate, we're here."

Kate yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine. You need your rest," said Gibbs as he switched the car into park and turned off the engine. He sat silently for a moment. "So exactly how long have you and DiNozzo been breaking Rule 12?"

"What?" she chuckled.

"I'm not stupid, Kate! When did you and DiNozzo start breaking the rules?"

Kate lowered her eye. "It was during the Briggs case."

"The Briggs case, huh? Makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"Pretty intense case. I can understand why you and DiNozzo would choose that particular time to…"

"Gibbs, it's not what you think…"

"So how far along are you?" asked Gibbs pointing to Kate's midsection.

Kate looked at Gibbs in shock.

"Four months."

Gibbs smiled. "I figured it would happen eventually. Though I always thought I'd be dealing with Tim and Abby in this kind of situation." said Gibbs as he got out of the car followed by Kate.

"Wait? How did you know I'm pregnant?"

"Easy, you're starting to show!" yelled Gibbs as he walked to the hospital entrance.

Kate looked down to her stomach noting the tiny bump that was peeking through her blouse. She pulled her jacket shut before following behind Gibbs.

They looked through the window of Arissa's room to find her and Tony laughing over a tray of Goldfish and apple juice. Tony was playing with two of the fish crackers, making them swim in the air as the little girl looked on laughing. Arissa picked up a cracker mimicking Tony's actions before they both devoured the fish.

"Aren't you a bit old to be playing with your food, DiNozzo?" asked Kate as she entered into the room followed by Gibbs.

"I wasn't playing with my food, Kate! We were acting out the opening scene of "Finding Nemo", isn't that right, Arissa."

Once again the little girl tensed up at the sight of Kate. Gibbs took notice.

"How you doing, Arissa?" asked Gibbs as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I okay," whispered Arissa, keeping an eye on Kate's location the entire time.

"Hey, do you remember what that "mean" lady who hurt you looked like?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes," replied Arissa.

"If you saw her right now, would you know it was her?"

"I tink so."

Gibbs reached into the envelope he was carrying and pulled out a photo.

"I need you to do me a favor," said Gibbs.

"Okay?" replied Arissa.

"I need to tell me if this is the lady you saw yesterday?"

Gibbs laid down the photo revealing the face of Alli Jennings as she laid on the autopsy table. Arissa tiny body froze. Gibbs gently ran his hand over her stitched up eye.

"Don't worry she can't hurt you now. I just need you to tell me if this is her, okay?"

"Yes," replied Arissa coldly. She continued to stare at the body. "What's wrong with her?"

Gibb looked over to Tony and Kate for help. They simply shrugged their shoulders unsure of how to explain the situation to such a young child.

"She's sleeping. Is she the lady who hurt you?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, that her," replied Arissa

Gibbs scooped up the photo and placed a kiss on top of the little girl's head. "Good girl!"

Just then a tall, brunette entered the room.

"I'm Sharon Lee, with Family and Child Services," said the woman.

"Agents Gibbs, Todd and DiNozzo, NCIS," said Gibbs introducing his team to Sharon.

"I'm sorry, for the delay. Fridays in our department can be pretty hectic. Is this Arissa?"

Arissa slid close to Tony as Sharon approached her.

"Hello, Arissa. My name is Sharon," said Sharon as she reached out her hand for Arissa to shake.

"Nozzo!" whined Arissa as she jumped into Tony's lap, hugging him tightly.

"She's not really fond of women," interjected Kate.

"I've noticed. Can we talk in the hallway?"

Sharon exited the room followed by Kate and Gibb while Tony stayed with Arissa.

"How is she holding up?" asked Sharon.

"Pretty good, for a girl who just experienced abuse at the hands of a junkie. What are you going to do with her?" ask Gibbs.

"Well, seeing as how it's the weekend and our offices are closed, I'll probably have her stay here until Monday morning."

"You are going to leave her here all weekend?" asked Kate.

"She's scared enough from this whole situation, she doesn't need the added stress of spending the weekend alone in the hospital," added Gibbs.

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

Gibbs stared at Sharon for a moment, allowing the wheels in his head to turn. He turned and signaled for Tony throw the window.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" asked Tony as he walked out the room.

"Tony, I want you to take Arissa home with you," said Gibbs.

"What? Boss? No! I can't do that!" replied DiNozzo in shook.

"She likes you, Tony! She feels safe around you. Take her home with you. Let her stay at your place for the weekend."

"What? I can't authorize that. You are not relatives or even guardians for that matter? Besides, who's to say going home with Agent DiNozzo will ease her level of stress? She may not want to go with him," exclaimed Sharon.

"Why don't we ask her?" said Gibbs as he walked back into Arissa's room. "Arissa, you'll be okay going to Nozzo's house for the weekend, right?"

"I go to your house, Nozzo?" said Arissa with excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Gibbs.

"Fine," replied Sharon. "I guess there is not safer place for a child then the home of federal officer, huh? I'll go fill out the paperwork."

Sharon exited the room.

"Are you serious, Gibbs? You're really going to leave a little girl in Tony's care for the entire weekend?" asked Kate shocked by what just happened.

"Nope, I'm leaving her with both of you for the weekend! It'll be good practice for you," replied Gibbs as he exited the room.

Tony looked at Kate.

"You told him?"

"No! He just figured it out! Apparently, I'm starting to show!"

"I didn't want to say anything but…"

Kate gave Tony an evil glare indicating that he should probably shut up.

"What did he say?"

"He wasn't surprised that we broke the rules. He thought McGee and Abby would be the ones in this situation and not us."

"Ha! McGee doesn't have it in him!"

Kate slapped the back of Tony's head.

"I guess we're babysitting," sighed Kate as she looked over to Arissa who sat staring at her from the bed.

Gibbs entered the room carrying a pair of kid-sized scrubs.

"Come on, Arissa! Let's get you changed into some clean clothes," said Gibbs as he approached the little girl. "Tony, Kate, why don't you pull the car around?"

Kate and Tony left leaving Gibbs alone with Arissa.

"Is she going to Nozzo's house?" asked Arissa as she wiggled into the scrub pants.

"Who, Kate? Yeah, she's going with you guys."

"I don't want her to go!"

"Hey, cut Kate a break, okay?" spat Gibbs as he pulled the shirt over the girl's head.

"She mean Gibbs!"

"No, she's not mean! She's really nice, and I think you will like her if you give her a chance. You know it really hurts her feeling that you won't talk to her."

"I hurt her feelings?"

"Yeah. You're the one being mean not Kate."

"I sorry, I hurt her feelings," replied Arissa. She felt bad knowing that she hurt Kate's feeling.

"Try to be nice to her this weekend, okay?"

"Okay."

Gibbs wrapped a blanket tightly around Arissa and prepared to take her out into the cold, winter night.

He placed the little girl in the backseat of Tony's car, latching her into the booster seat the hospital gave them for her. He wrapped the blanket around her, as she leaned her head against the side of the door. He figured it wouldn't be long before she was sound asleep so he wanted to make sure she was comfortable for the nearly hour long ride to Tony's place. Kate had settled into the passenger's seat. The look on her face told him that this may not be an easy ride.

"Boss, are you sure about this?" asked Tony as he closed the truck.

"You'll be fine, DiNozzo," said Gibbs as her watched Kate through the window. "You might want to take the short cuts, Kate doesn't like too well."

"Kate told me that you know about…"

"Yeah, I knew."

"You're not mad?"

Gibbs raised his brows.

"I mean aren't you going to give me a speech about why we have the rules or slap me in the back of the head or something?"

"Is that what you want, DiNozzo?" For me to slap you in the back of the head?"

"No."

Gibbs smiled. "Get them home."

As he drove, Tony's attention shifted between the road, Arissa and Kate. Just as Gibbs predicted, shortly after leaving the hospital, Arissa had drifted off to sleep. The same could not be said for Kate. As they drove down the highway, she became more and more uncomfortable. Her stomach was in knots and she was starting to get a bad headache.

"Just a few more minutes, Kate."

Kate swallowed hard hoping to keep the contents of her stomach down.

"Tell that to my stomach!" groaned Kate.

"Just a few more minutes!" chuckled Tony, as he leaned over to talk to her midsection.

"You won't be laughing when I vomit all over this car."

Kate rolled down the window, trying to find relief from the sudden flash of heat that hit her body.

"Pull over, Tony!"

"What?"

"I said pullover!"

Tony was barely able to stop the car before Kate flung the door open and emptied her stomach onto the side of the road. Tony got out of the car and walked to the trunk pulling out a bottle of water. He walked over to Kate's side, pulling her hair out the way as she continued to vomit. He peeked into the backseat where Arissa sat; eyes wide as Kate throw up. Once she was finished, Tony handed Kate the water allowing her to rinse her mouth and collect herself before he got back in the car.

Tony tried his best to get back to his place as fast as he could. When they pulled into the garage, Arissa had fallen back to sleep but Kate still wasn't feeling well. While Tony got Arissa out of the car, Kate headed up to his apartment. Reaching his apartment with the sleeping child in his arms he knew exactly why Kate had left ahead of him. The light coming from the bathroom and the sounds of Kate's groans said it all.

Tony gently laid Arissa down on the couch then shuffled through the hallway closet to find a blanket to lay over her. He walked into his bedroom, to find Kate lying in bed in her pajamas. Her forehead was covered in sweat as she wrapped herself in the covers. Tony sat down next to her, gently stroking her cheek.

"Baby being fussy?"

"What do you think?" she snapped pulling the covers tighter around her.

Tony left the room going into the kitchen to get Kate some ginger ale, water and crackers. He returned and placed them on the nightstand, pulling a trashcan close to the bed.

"Maybe this will help? Arissa is asleep on the couch. I'm going to jump in the shower."

Kate nodded before rolling over in the bed as Tony went into the bathroom to shower.

It wasn't long before, Kate found herself head first in the trash can. She felt a tiny hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head to find Arissa's hazel eyes staring at her.

"Are you sick?"

Kate took a sip of the water as she sat up in bed. While still nauseous she was surprised that the girl was actually talking to her.

"No, I'm not sick."

"Then why you throw up?"

At that moment, Tony emerged in the bedroom wearing his pajamas. He was surprised to see Arissa talking to Kate.

"Nozzo? Is she sick?"

Tony looked at Kate.

"No, Kate's not sick. Not exactly."

"Then why she throw up?"

"Kate has a baby growing inside her tummy and it makes her sick sometimes."

Arissa focused her attention on Kate's stomach looking for any signs of a baby.

"That not nice of the baby! Nozzo, you take care of Kate?"

"I'll try," said Tony as he took the little girl's hand and led her towards the living room. "Why don't we get you back to bed?"

Arissa stopped in her tracks. "I's scared! Can I sleep with you, Nozzo?" asked Arissa as she wrapped herself tightly around Tony's leg.

"That sounds a lot more appealing coming from an older women!"

"Tony?" shouted Kate at his inconsideration for the little girl's presence in the room.

Tony's lack of an answer caused Arissa to turn her attention to Kate.

"Can I sleep with you, Kate?" asked Arissa staring at Kate with her sad, hazel eyes.

Kate was shocked. Just a few hours ago, Arissa was completely afraid of Kate and only wanted to be near Tony. Now, she was asking to sleep near Kate. What changed?

"Sure," said Kate pulling back the covers.

Kate and Tony looked at each other in surprise as Arissa climbed into the middle of the bed nestling in next to Kate, wrapping her tiny arm around her.

"I sorry I make you sad, Kate," yawned Arissa.

"It's okay, Arissa."

Tony turned off the light and climbed under the covers next to Arissa. He had often dreamt of the day he would share his bed with two women but this wasn't exactly what he had hoped for. It didn't take long for Arissa to fall asleep. Kate's stomach bothered her for the next half hour before she was finally able to settle into bed and drift off to sleep. Knowing that the two girls were comfortable, Tony allowed himself to settle into bed and get some much needed sleep.

**What do you think? Gibbs knows Kate and Tony's secret, surprised by his reaction? Now, Kate and Tony have to babysit for the weekend, how will this work out? Reviews are welcomed! :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**The journey continues…**

**Here we go, chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**As usual, I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it, but I'm working on it! :-)**

Tony wished that he had of slept on the couch. While the night started off calm by the middle of the night, Arissa had decided to enter into a ten round boxing match in her sleep, kicking her arms and legs, hitting Tony numerous times throughout the night. Worried she might accidently hit Kate, he switched places with her placing her at the edge of the bed. Lying next to Kate wasn't any better as she flipped between being hot and cold, throwing the covers off and on all night. If she was this bad at only four months of pregnancy, Tony could only image what she would be like when her belly and a kicking baby interfered with her sleep.

At 6am, Tony woke up to the sight of Arissa's tiny foot in his face while the lower half of her body rested across his chest and her upper half on the bed. The sound of the flushing toilet let him know that Kate was dealing with his first wave of nausea for the day. He carefully moved all of Arissa to the bed, as he made his way to the bathroom to check on Kate.

Kate emerged from the bathroom and rested her head on Tony's chest as she breathed deeply trying to settle her stomach. Tony wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He could only image what she was going through, not only did she have to deal with the effects of her pregnancy but for the duration of the weekend she had to play babysitter to a three year old who just twenty-four hours ago was completely afraid of her. The weekends were usually Kate's time to catch up on the sleep that she couldn't get during their hectic work week but Tony wasn't sure how that was going to happen with Arissa in the apartment.

Tony looked into the bedroom to find Arissa had spread out across the entire bed. Knowing Kate probably wanted to rest there was no way he was going to let her lay down next to that child. Instead he led her into the living room, where he laid down on the couch pulling Kate into his arms and pulling the blanket that was meant for Arissa over the two of them. He held her tight, gently rubbing her belly with his thumb as the two of them drifted back sleep.

The blaring sound of the television spent them jumping up from their slumber. Tony scrambled around the coffee table in search of the remote, turning the volume down. He then noticed Arissa sitting in front of the set with eyes focus on the colorful cartoons on the screen, unaffected by the loudness.

"Hey?" questioned Arissa, as she turned to face Tony with an angry expression.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning, Arissa! What are you doing?" asked Tony still in shock for being woken up so abruptly.

"I watch cartoons!"

"Have you never heard of sleeping in? Why is the TV up so loud?"

"My Daddy always turn cartoons up real loud."

"Yeah, well they could hear that in China! I think my eardrums may have exploded?"

Being woken up so suddenly didn't really sit well with Kate, as she jumped off the coach rushing full force to the bathroom to throw up.

"Kate still sick?" asked Arissa with a concerned look on her face.

"I think so."

"Gibbs said she no mean like all the other ladies?"

"What other ladies?"

"The ladies my Daddy brings home. They always yell at me and tell me to go away but Kate no do that. I like her! You like her, Nozzo?"

"She's okay," joked Tony.

Kate walked in and flopped down on the couch next to Tony.

"You still sick, Kate?" asked the little girl, shyly.

"A little, I don't think the baby liked being woken up by the loud noise."

"I sorry, baby!" said Arissa as she walked over and pat Kate on the stomach. "Is the baby mad at me?"

"No, it's not mad."

"Are you mad at me, Kate?"

"No, I'm not mad at you either!" smiled Kate to the little girl.

"Arissa, was just telling me that she thought that you were going to be mean like all her Dad's friends. I told her she caught you on a good day." said Tony giving Kate his signature DiNozzo smile.

"Shut up, Tony!" said Kate as she planted an elbow in Tony's side. "Is that true, Arissa? Did you think I was mean?"

"Yes," said Arissa afraid to respond. "But Gibbs said that you nice and I told Nozzo that I like you now!"

"Thank you, Arissa. I'm glad to hear that!"

Arissa gave Kate a big smile.

"How about some breakfast, huh? Are you hungry, Arissa?" asked Tony as his stomach started to growl.

"Yes," replied Arissa.

"Great! Kate? Why don't you go in the kitchen and make us something to eat?"

Kate looks at Tony in annoyance.

"Or I can make breakfast," said Tony as he hoped off the couch and headed for the kitchen before Kate could elbow him again.

Arissa got up from the floor and sat down next to Kate, holding on to her teddy bear.

"Want to watch cartoons with me, Kate?"

"Sure, but let's keep the volume at a minimum!"

Arissa settled in next to Kate while Tony made breakfast in the kitchen.

Awhile later, Tony walked out of the kitchen carrying a frying pan.

"Order up! Hope you like pancakes? Or at least I think these are pancakes? That could have been cornbread mix?"

Arissa took hold of Kate's hand and led her over to the table taking a seat next to her.

"How many pancakes you want, Arissa?"

"I want this many!" said Arissa as she held up two fingers to Tony.

"Two it is! What about you, Kate?"

"I'll have two as well!"

The three sat down to a pancake breakfast complete with eggs and bacon. In the middle of eating the doorbell rang. Tony answered the door to find Abby on the other side.

"Why aren't you answering your phone, Tony? I called you like ten times this morning?" spat Abby.

"Sorry Abbs! I've been a little bit busy!" said Tony, stepping aside to allow Abby to enter the apartment where she saw Arissa sitting at the table with Kate.

"Is that the little girl?"

"Yep."

Abby watched as Arissa ate pancakes. Her light brown hair was matted to her head and her stitches from the day before were visible as ever.

"Poor thing! Gibbs said it was bad but he didn't say how bad? How could someone do such an awful thing?"

Abby walked over to the table to get a closer look.

"Hey Abby! What are you doing here?" asked Kate surprised to see Abby.

"Gibbs wanted me to bring over some things. This must be Arissa?" said Abby as she looked at the little girl sitting next to Kate. "Hi, Arissa! I'm Abby!"

Abby reached her hand out to the little girl. Arissa tensed up, looking to Tony for help.

"Its okay, Arissa. Abby is a friend," explained Tony.

"Is she nice?" questioned the three year old.

"The nicest, I promise!"

Arissa shock the Goth's hand. "Hi, Abby. I like your hair."

"Why thank you, Arissa! I did it myself. I can do yours like this too if you want?"

The little girl smiled. Despite her outward appearance, Abby was nothing more than a big kid in black and Arissa could sense that despite some apprehensions.

"What that?" asked Arissa pointing to the larger plastic bag Abby was holding.

"Oh, I brought you some goodies! I knew you were going to be staying with Tony for the weekend so I brought you some comfy clothes to lounge around in!"

"Can I see?"

Abby kneeled down so the three year old could see inside the bag. She pulled out a pair of black flannel pajamas with little skulls with pink bows on them.

"Really? Skulls, Abby?" asked Kate.

"Cute, right? I bought a pair just like them"

She continued going through the bag pulling out various items for the little girl. She pulled out a pink hoodie sweat suit with the word "Princess" written in glitter across the front.

"Pretty!" shouted the three year old as she held the outfit up for Tony and Kate and see. "Can I wear this one?"

"Sure, but let's get you in the tub and washed up first?" said Kate.

"Oh! I bought some bubble bath that's supposed to make like a gazillion bubbles! You wanna try it?" asked Abby in excitement.

"Yeah!" cheered Arissa with a big smile on her face.

Abby jumped up, grabbing Arissa's hand and the bag as the two of them ran off laughing towards the bathroom. Arissa let go of Abby's hand and ran back towards the table where Kate sat.

"Come on, Kate! You make bubbles too!" said Arissa as she grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"Hey, I better not have a gazillion bubbles all over my bathroom! Bubbles aren't very manly!" shouted Tony.

Inside the bathroom, Abby ran Arissa's water while Kate sat on the toilet lid undressing Arissa. As Kate pulled Arissa's shirt over her head, the little girl took notice of her face in the mirror and the scars that now covered part of her face. Kate and Abby stared at each other.

"Hey, don't even worry about those scars! We are going to get you into your new outfit and you are going to look so pretty!" said Kate trying to make the little girl smile.

Abby picked up Arissa and placed her into the tub that in fact looked like it was filled with a gazillion bubbles. Arissa laughed as Abby took a handful of bubbles and placed them on top of her head and then on her chin to make it look like she had a beard.

As the two played, Kate could feel sleep overcoming her as she let out a yawn.

"Kate sleepy?" asked Arissa.

"No, I'm fine!"

Abby turned around and noticed the fatigued look on her friend's face.

"You do look tired, Kate?"

"I didn't sleep to well last night."

"Why don't you go lay down? I can handle this?"

"No, I should help you with Arissa?"

"I got her! Isn't that right, Arissa?"

"Yeah, Kate! I's okay with Abby!" replied Arissa.

"Fine. If you need anything, call Tony!" replied Kate as she left the bathroom leaving Arissa and Abby alone.

"The baby making her sick again," said Arissa, innocently.

"Baby? What baby?" exclaimed Abby.

"The baby in Kate's stomach! Nozzo said it makes her sick sometimes."

Tony knocked on the open bathroom door.

"Hey is it okay if I come…" the pain from Abby's punch in the arm surged throughout Tony's body. "In!"

"Anthony DiNozzo, what is my number one rule?" spat Abby.

"Never eat Abby's cupcake" replied Tony in pain.

"That's number two! Number one is never lie to Abby!"

"What are you talking about Abbs?"

Abby glared at Tony, who stared at Arissa, who laughed at Tony, who then stared back at Abby.

"She told you about the baby?"

"Yep!"

Tony hesitated trying to make sure he picked the right words to explain the situation.

"Technically, we didn't lie to you. We just didn't tell you!"

"Same thing, Tony! I can't believe that you and Kate have been keeping the fact that she's pregnant from me!"

"We were planning on telling you two days ago but we got distracted with the case!"

"This is epic! Amazing! I'm going to be an aunt!" yelled Abby wrapping her arms tightly around Tony's neck.

"Um, Abbs? Kinda need to breathe?"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" said Abby letting go of Tony's neck. "It all makes sense now! Her nausea and fatigue is all because Kate is having a little Agent Dodd! No wait, ToNozzo! I'm so glad the two of you finally realized you were meant for one another!"

"Calm down, Abby! We are having a baby together. We're not getting married or anything!"

Abby smiled, "Whatever you say, Tony!"

Abby calmed her excitement over the new baby enough to finish giving Arissa a bath. She dressed her in her new outfit and put her much needed washed hair into her signature pigtails per Arissa's request. Once they were finished, Abby and Arissa joined Tony in the living room. Abby sat on the floor with Arissa as Tony made no effort to move his feet off the couch so they could sit down.

"Does Gibbs know?" asked Abby, excitement ringing through her voice.

"Yeah, he knows."

"Gibbs knew and I didn't? How unfair is that?"

"We didn't tell him, he just figured it out!"

"I bet Gibbs head slapped you so hard you went blind temporarily?"

"Surprisingly, he didn't. But I feel it coming."

Abby laughed.

"Nozzo, I want juice?" asked Arissa.

Tony looked at Abby.

"I don't have any juice, sweetie?"

"How do you not have juice, Tony?" asked Abby.

"I'm a bachelor Abbs! I don't keep things like juice around the house! She's lucky she got milk with breakfast this morning, I almost gave her Decaf Folgers!"

Abby rolled her eyes at Tony. "I'll go get you some juice from the store, Arissa. What kind do you like?"

"Apple!" shouted Arissa.

"Apple juice it is!" said Abby, getting up to put on her coat and shoes to head to the store.

"Hey, since you're going that way you mind picking up some chips and soda? Oh, and a box of Lucky Charms? Thanks Abbs!"

Abby rolled her eyes once again before exiting the apartment.

Arissa got up off the floor and settled herself into Tony's arms, resting her head on his arm as her tiny body nestled in his chest.

"So what do you and your Dad usually do on Saturdays" asked Tony, flipping the channels.

"We watch movies." Replied Arissa.

"My kind of guy."

"Oh, Toy Story! Can we watch it?" asked Arissa as she saw the animated toys walk across the screen.

"Sure! Toy Story it is."

Tony and Arissa laid on the couch watching the movie until they both drifted off to sleep.

**What do you think? Reviews are welcomed. Update coming soon! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I just have to say I love the love this story is getting! The reviews, the number of story alerts and favorites it has gotten really means a lot to me. THANK YOU!**

**Here we go! Chapter 6!**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it, TRUST ME!**

Kate awoke to a quiet apartment, a too quiet apartment. Tony was famous for watching movies in surround sound on the weekends so to hear no noise at all was strange, especially given the fact they were hosting a three year old for the weekend. Kate got out of bed and made her way out to the living room where she discovered why it was so quiet.

Arissa was sprawled out on the couch, one leg on the back while the other hung over the edge with the blanket struggling to stay on her tiny form. Tony was asleep on the floor, hugging the couch pillow that rested under his head. Kate laughed to herself. Looking at the two of them, she envisioned what life would be like once their little one made its debut in the world.

The clanking of metal pulled Kate away from her daydream.

The cop in her immediately reached for her side, searching for the gun that clearly wasn't there. While she may sleep with a gun under her pillow at her own place, Tony insisted that she put her gun away while at his place in fear that him leaving a wet towel on the floor would result in him receiving a double tap to the chest. Kate cautiously rounded the corner to find Abby in the kitchen stirring a large pot on the stove. Abby turned around to see Kate standing in the doorway and a smile instantly took over her face.

"Kate, you're up!" shouted the Goth as she ran over and hugged Kate tightly. She released Kate allowing herself to get a good look at the agent. "Look at you, you're glowing!"

"Thanks?" replied Kate, unsure of how to take Abby's comment.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me? We're best friends, Kate? We are supposed to tell each other everything!"

"What are you talking about, Abby?"

"The secret's out, Kate! Tony told me! Well actually, Arissa told me. She was in the tub and she said the baby was making you sick and…"

"I get it, Abby!"

"Well, congratulations," said Abby as she hugged Kate once more. "How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Great, you are through your first trimester. It's the most difficult. I mean the baby is very small and vulnerable and the chance of miscarriage is extremely high! Not to mention the changes taking place with the mother and her hormones…"

"Abby!"

"Sorry! Just really excited!"

"I can tell! What are you still doing here?"

"Your baby's daddy, Anthony DiNozzo didn't have any juice for Arissa so I went out and bought some, along with a few other things. He has like zero food in this place, and both you and that little girl need your nourishment so I went ahead and made a pot of chili for lunch. I also went to my place to pick up an overnight bag because I'm spending the night! Can't let you two have all the fun!"

"Fine by me," said Kate as she leaned into the pot taking in the aroma. "That smells great by the way!"

"Thanks, it's my Uncle Bubba's secret recipe!"

It didn't take long for the smell of the chili to go from great to gross, as Kate placed her hand over her mouth and ran off to the bathroom. Abby ran after her, holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Abby. This morning sickness seems to last all day."

"No apologies, Kate. It's good to know that it's the baby and not my cooking that's making you sick!"

Kate and Abby walked back into the living room to find Tony and Arissa both waking up from their naps.

"Mmm? What's that smell?" asked Tony disheveled and groggy.

"I made chili," said Abby.

"Sweet! I'm starving" Tony jumped up off the floor and headed to the kitchen to grab a bowl.

Kate sat down on the couch as Arissa climbed into her lap, resting her head on Kate's chest.

"Aww! You two are so cute together! Just think in five months you will have one of your own!"

Kate gently stroked Arissa's back to help her wake up.

"Kate, I thirsty," said Arissa still half sleep.

"Oh, I got that apple juice for you, Arissa," replied Abby.

Abby went into the kitchen and poured some apple juice into a Sippy cup she had bought for Arissa. She took the cup over to Arissa who was still trying to wake up from her nap.

"Thank you!" said Arissa as she took a sip from the cup.

Tony came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of chili, shoving a spoonful into his mouth.

"Abby, this is really good! Kate, want some?"

Tony waved a spoonful of chili in front of Kate's face. Kate just stared at him.

"No?" questioned Tony unsure of hope to interpret Kate's expression. Her continued stare, caused Tony to just sit down on the couch and eat his chili silently.

"Come on, Arissa. Let's go get you something to eat," said Abby as she took the little girl from Kate's arm and went into the kitchen.

Tony snaked his arm around Kate's waist pulling her close to him.

"How you feeling?" asked Tony, rubbing Kate's belly.

"A little nauseous, I really needed that nap," replied Kate.

"Abby offered to stay over this weekend and help with Arissa so you can get some rest."

Just then Abby walked in with Arissa who carried a bowl of chili in her hands. Abby carried two bowls handing one to Kate.

"I don't care if you throw it up, you need to eat something. My little niece or nephew can't be starving in there!" said Abby as she sat down on the floor next to the couch.

"Um, Abby? Maybe Arissa should sit at the table so she doesn't spill that chili on my…"

"Ah oh!" interrupted Arissa as she looked down at the floor.

"…Carpet!" finished Tony.

Arissa looked at Tony, eyes wide, afraid of what he may do.

"I sorry, Nozzo!" said Arissa with a shaky voice.

"It's okay, Arissa. No use crying over spilled chili!"

Tony went into the kitchen to grab some paper towels to clean up the chili while Kate and Abby took Arissa over to the table to eat.

After eating a hearty lunch and cleaning some of it off the carpet. The four went back into the living room to hang out. Abby laid on the floor with Arissa, playing with her teddy bear while Kate and Tony cuddled up on the couch. While the chili Abby made was amazing, Kate's stomach was having a hard time digesting it. It was only a matter of time before she ended up in the bathroom but for now Tony drawing circles on her stomach with his finger was enough to soothe her to sleep for a while.

"Aww, she's starting to get a baby bump?" sighed Abby, noticing Kate's stomach.

"Yeah, she's not too happy to be showing so soon but what can I say? This kid's a DiNozzo!" said DiNozzo, softly placing a kiss on Kate's cheek.

Abby smiled, admiring the pair.

The knock on the door pulled Kate from her sleep. Tony hopped over the back of the sofa as he went to open the door.

"Hey Tony!" said McGee all smiles on the other side of the door, carry various bags in his arms.

"Probie? What are you doing here?" asked Tony, surprised to see McGee at his door.

"Abby called me and told me to come over. She wanted me to bring over some toys for the little girl."

"Little old to be playing with dolls aren't you, McGee?" mocked Tony, noticing a Barbie box sticking out of one of the bags.

"You have a Mighty Mouse stapler? And why you are still in your pajamas in the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday, Tony?"

"I've been assigned to a three year old for the weekend, I didn't see much need for clothes today, Probie," snapped Tony as Abby emerged next to him at the door.

"Hey McGee! Did you get them?" asked Abby as she hugged the agent.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure what a three year old girl likes so I just picked up whatever looked interesting!" said McGee

"You're not sure of what any women likes McGee," said Tony as he examined all the stuff McGee had brought. "You know she is only staying for a few days not moving in, right? I really don't want a bunch of kids' toys lying around my apartment."

"Oh, you might as well get used to it Tony! Besides Arissa needs something to keep her busy this weekend!" said Abby as she pulled McGee into the apartment.

"Hey Kate! What are you doing here?" asked McGee noticing the agent sitting on the couch.

"Um, Gibbs had me stay over to help Tony with Arissa," said Kate trying now to reveal too much.

"Arissa, this is my friend, Timmy!" said Abby introducing the agent to the little girl.

"Timmy? Come on, Abby?" objected McGee.

"She could always call you, Probie, Probie?" interjected Tony

"Timmy's fine," said McGee as he sat down on the floor next to Arissa.

"Hi, Timmy! I like your toys!"

"Oh, well they are for you!" said Tim sliding the toys towards Arissa.

"Really?" asked Arissa as she dug into the bag, pulling out a Barbie doll. "Thank you!"

Abby sat down and looked through the items that McGee had brought pulling out a tea set and make up kit.

"Oh!" shouted Arissa noticing the items. "Can we have a tea party? Please?"

"Yeah!" shouted Abby, just as excited as the little girl. "I'll go put some juice in the tea pot for us to drink!" said Abby as she ran off towards the kitchen.

"Kate, you play too?" asked Arissa with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, Kate! You play pretty, princess tea party with Arissa!" mocked Tony.

"Only if Tony plays?" said Kate. "And he has to have his makeup done?"

"Yeah, Nozzo! Let's do your makeup!" said Arissa, pulling Tony by the arm.

McGee laughed.

"What are you laughing at, Timmy? Who do you think is gonna be the queen of the tea party?" smirked Tony.

Abby came back in with a tea pot full of juice as they all sat down to have a tea party with Arissa. McGee played waiter, serving juice and cookies to Arissa and the team while Tony was forced to undergo a makeover complete with blue eye shadow, red lipstick and a tiara.

The doorbell rang and Tony took the opportunity of answering it to get away from the girls. He was surprised to find Gibbs standing on the other side.

"Hey, Boss! What are you doing here?" answered Tony, cheerfully.

Gibbs stood in shock of what was going on with Tony's face.

"I tried calling but no one seems to want to pick up?" said Gibbs as he entered the apartment, unable to take his eyes off of DiNozzo. "What are you The Joker or something?"

"No, I'm the princess of the tea party!" replied Tony smiling unaware of how unprincess he looked.

"Gibbs! You came to play tea party with us?" asked Abby seeing Gibbs standing in the apartment.

"No, I came to get you. We have a case to solve, why aren't any of you answering your phone?"

McGee, Kate and Abby all looked at their phones.

"Sorry, Boss! Mine's was on vibrate. I must not have felt it ring," explained McGee.

"I had mine set on silent," said Kate.

"I just didn't want to answer," said Abby with a smile, testing the senior agent's patience.

"Gear up!" shouted Gibbs sending his team scrambling in four directions.

Arissa sat all alone amongst the tea set staring at Gibbs.

"You too!" said Gibbs playfully, sending the girl running off laughing like the rest.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. Just two days ago she was lying in a hospital bed, terrified, with cuts from a cocaine pipe across her face. Now she played amongst his team as if she was just hanging out. He admired her resilience. He didn't however admire his team's negligence for the job.

Petty Officer Stevens had sobered up that morning and was released into NCIS custody. Gibbs had Abby take Arissa down to her lab to play while he, Kate, Tony and McGee interrogated Stevens.

Sitting in the interrogation room, Steven could barely sit still. While most of drugs were out his system, Stevens was still feeling the effects of withdrawal. Between his sweating and consistent need to throw up, Kate was finding it hard to tolerate. Lucky for her, the ringing of her cell phone allowed for her to step out of the room for some air.

A little while later, Tony, Gibbs and McGee all made their way back into the Bullpen.

"How'd it go?" asked Kate as she sipped on a can of ginger ale, attempting to settle her stomach.

"One case solved. Stevens confused to overdosing Jennings. All we have to do is confirm that Jennings stabbed Moreland and what he was doing with all that money? Speaking of, I haven't heard anything for Bethesda? McGee get the Sudan, we are taking a trip to see Petty Officer Moreland," ordered Gibbs.

"Um, that won't be necessary, Gibbs. Moreland is on his way here," interjected Kate.

"Moreland was released from the hospital?" asked McGee.

"Not exactly. Petty Officer Moreland's dead."

**What do you think? Reviews are welcomed! Update coming soon :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! Chapter 7! Enjoy! **

**I own the rights to NCIS and anything related to it...On Mars! :-)**

The news of Petty Officer Moreland's death shook the team to the core. They dealt with murders on the daily but this one was different. This one hit close to home. Though Arissa had only been with the team a few days, she had won her way into each of their hearts. The death of the Petty Officer meant that Arissa was not officially an orphan, all alone in the world.

"Go get Abby and Arissa and you guys go out to eat," said Gibbs as he took out his wallet and handed Tony some money. "Make sure she has a good time. I'll stay here and make sure Ducky starts the autopsy as soon as possible. No one speaks a word of this to Arissa."

"Maybe we should just take her back to Tony's?" said Kate out of concern for the little girl.

"No, I need you here in case something new comes up," replied Gibbs as he headed for the elevator.

The results of Moreland's autopsy would be the last piece of information they needed to close the case. Gibbs hung around autopsy with Ducky and Jimmy while the rest of team took Arissa out for burgers and ice cream. Unfortunately for Gibbs, an accident on the highway pushed back Moreland's time of arrival so by the time the team returned, Ducky was only half way through the autopsy.

Walking back into NCIS, the team was all smiles. Tony challenged Arissa to a game of tag causing Arissa to take off running ahead of the agent, laughing and giggling trying not to let Tony catch her. He was able to keep up with her until she ran into the down elevator, which forced Tony to take the stairs in order to catch up with her.

The elevator dinged as Arissa ran off and through the set of double door. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Daddy?" shouted Arissa.

Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer all turned around to find Arissa standing in the autopsy room watching as Ducky cut into her father's lifeless body.

"What's wrong with Daddy?"

Gibbs walked over and picked up the little girl as Ducky hurried to cover up the body. He took a moment to gather his words.

"Your daddy is sleeping, Arissa."

Arissa looked towards her father's body. "Daddy wake up?"

"No, he's not going to wake up. Your daddy has gone to sleep for a long, long time, sweetheart."

"How long?"

Gibbs looked into her hazel eyes.

"He's going to sleep for a very long time, Arissa. He's going to sleep forever."

"Daddy is sleeping forever?"

"Yes, Arissa. Your daddy is sleeping forever."

"Mommy sleep forever too. Is Daddy sleeping like Mommy?" asked Arissa with a shaky voice.

Gibbs let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, your daddy is sleeping, just like your mommy."

Silent tears began to fall from Arissa's eyes like a waterfall. He placed his hand on the back of the girl's head gently placing her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back to comfort her. His heart sank as he heard her gentle whimpers in his ear.

"It's okay, Arissa. It's okay."

The doors to autopsy swung open as Tony rushed in huffing and puffing from running down the stairs. He stopped and rested his hands on his knees

"Ha! I took you I could caught you!" exhaled Tony before looking up to see Arissa crying in Gibbs' arms. He looked over to see the covered body on the table. "Oh no."

Arissa sat in the corner of the Bullpen curled into a tight little ball. Despite his efforts, Gibbs could not get her to talk to him and he could understand why. To see the body of someone you barely know on the autopsy table is one thing but to see the body of your loved one was another. For a child to see something like that though was just something that should never happen. Abby bought up Bert the Hippo in hopes that the toy would cheer Arissa up but there was no helping her. Not even Tony, who before was her saving grace, could get her out of her funk. Relief came when the effects of sleep finally set in.

"She's taking this pretty hard, Boss," said Tony as he laid his jacket over Arissa's sleeping form.

"You think, DiNozzo? She just saw her father lying on an autopsy table!" said Gibbs as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I need some coffee!"

Gibbs got up and left leaving Tony and Kate alone in the Bullpen with Arissa. Tony walked over and kneeled down next to Kate, who was clearly upset by the situation as well.

"It's okay, Kate," said Tony as her gently rubbed her back.

"I don't know what's wrong with me? All of this is just way too much on my emotions right now," said Kate on the brink of tears.

"You're pregnant, Kate. It comes with the territory."

Kate laughed to herself. "Damn, hormones!"

Tony smiled as he gently pulled Kate out of her chair moving it out of the way for that she could lay down on the floor behind her desk. He held her in his arms, gently stroking her hair as he rested his head against the wall, allowing themselves to drift off to sleep for a while.

The sound of tiny footsteps woke them both as Arissa stood in front of them with tears rolling down her face.

"Daddy's gone!" cried Arissa as she fell into Kate's chest.

Kate pulled the little girl into her arms, cradling her as she cried. "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay," cooed Kate trying to settle the girl's cries.

"I want my Daddy! I don't want to be by myself!"

The next morning, Kate awoke to find Arissa no longer in her arms.

"Arissa?" said Kate out of panic.

"Calm down. She's with McGee and Abby," said Gibbs as he worked on a stack of paper work.

Kate looked up to find Tony still asleep with his mouth wide open. Kate sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Case is closed. The blade on Alli Jennings knife matched Officer Moreland's wounds and Abby identified two blood types on it. One was Stevens' and the other Moreland's. Only thing left is to figure out what to do with…"

"Kate!" shouted Arissa as she run towards the agent dropping into her lap.

"Hey Arissa," said Kate surprised at the girl's now happy disposition. Kate looked over to Gibbs, who just shrugged his shoulders. Neither could understand Arissa's quick emotional turnaround.

"Timmy and Abby, took me to get breakfast! We bought you and Nozzo back something too," said Arissa, holding up a plastic bag.

"It's nothing too spectacular just some breakfast burritos from the deli down the street," said McGee as he sat down at his desk.

Arissa took a burrito out of the bag and handed it to Kate. Instantly, the smell caused Kate's stomach to churn. Kate placed her hand over her mouth and took off for the bathroom.

"I think the baby make her sick again," said Arissa to Abby as she handed her breakfast.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Abby scooping the little girl into his lap so she could eat breakfast with her at Tony's desk.

"What's the matter with Kate?" asked McGee, confused.

"I don't think, Kate likes breakfast burritos, McGee," said Gibbs, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"She always eats them? I even got her turkey sausage."

"Not anymore! I told you to get her fruit instead," said Abby smiling at Gibbs as he smiled back.

Tony woke up and looked around the Bullpen.

"I smell burritos!" said Tony as he noticed the plastic bag sitting next to him. He reached in and picked up the last remaining burrito.

"DiNozzo!" shouted Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" asked Tony in mid-bite.

Gibbs nodded towards the restrooms and Tony realized that Kate was no longer sleeping in his lap.

"Oh," said Tony as he put down the burrito and headed for the restrooms.

"Am I missing something?" asked McGee, still confused.

"What would you be missing, McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"Is it just me or does something about Kate just seems off lately? I mean she's tired easily, she has been sick a lot and I don't know if you noticed but I think she is putting on a bit of weight?"

"McGee? You know a woman's weight is a very sensitive subject!" spat Abby.

"I'm just saying, if I didn't know better I would think Kate was…"

Tony and Kate rounded the corner. McGee looked over to Gibbs who simply smiled to himself.

"You okay, Kate?" asked Arissa out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Arissa," replied Kate as she sat down at her desk with Tony.

"The baby doesn't like your breakfast?"

McGee's ears shot up at the word "baby".

"Baby? Kate, are you?" asked McGee.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, McGee." said Kate.

McGee smiled big. "Congratulations! Err, wait? This is a good thing, right?

"Yes, McGee!"

"Well, who's the father? Is it Sam? I liked him!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Probie," interjected Tony.

"You, Tony? You and Kate? But how? When?"

"Four months ago and I really hope I don't have to explain "how" to you, McGee?"

"I know "how," Tony! I mean what about Rule 12?"

"What about rule 12?" asked Gibbs. "Surely, everyone on the team follows the rules, right McGee?"

McGee was speechless as he looked over to Abby who just smiled.

"What's rule 12?" asked Arissa innocently, resulting in laughter from the team.

Gibbs dismissed his team to enjoy what was left of their weekend. After getting Arissa in the tub and bathed, they dressed her in the black skull pajamas that Abby had brought her over the day before. It was still pretty early in the day but after such a turbulent night, Arissa was quite tired. Tony and Kate were more than relived to find her curled up in Tony's bed not long after her bath.

Tony and Kate took the opportunity to shower and change into some comfortable clothes. Tony threw on one of his old Alpha Chi Delta shirts and a pair of sweats while Kate opted for her USC basketball jersey and a pair of shorts, in hopes of keeping cool.

In desperate need of some decent sleep, Kate and Tony climbed into bed next to Arissa. Tony laid down in the middle using his body was a barrier between Arissa and Kate, who was way too tired to even complain when Tony cuddled with her. The moment was short lived with Arissa's tiny fist made contact with the back of Tony's head forcing him and Kate to retreat to the couch.

The rest of the day was pretty relaxing. Arissa woke up a few hours later and joined Kate and Tony in the living room, playing with the toys McGee brought her. The three enjoyed a lunch of sandwiches and chip, thanks to Abby stocking Tony's kitchen, while watching a movie, which they all dozed off through. Arissa rested peacefully and surprisingly nonviolently in Kate's arms while Tony napped on the floor beside them. As evening rolled around, Kate tried her best to make them a spaghetti dinner but was unable to handle the smell of the ground beef leaving the task to Tony. After dinner, Kate settled into Tony's bed with Arissa. Kate cuddled with the little girl, which seemed to keep her still as she slept.

"You're a natural at this, Kate," said Tony admiring Kate's handling of the little girl as he laid down in bed next to the two.

"You think so? Cause she had me worried there for a minute," replied Kate.

"Looking at her now? I don't think you have much to worry about," yawned Tony. "This has been one hell of a weekend, huh?"

"Tell me about it! But it wasn't too bad having a little one around. It was good practice for when ours arrives."

"It's amazing how quickly she bounced back from all of this?"

"She's one tough little girl. I only hope ours is as sweet as she is? Oh, that's right! This kid is half yours!"

"Very funny, Kate!"

"Shot! With everything going on, I totally forgot that we the sixteen week ultrasound tomorrow!"

"Sixteen weeks, huh? I wonder if we can see what he looks like? All the books say that they can hear you now…"

"You've been reading, Tony?"

"I can read, Kate!"

"No, I mean you've been reading about the baby and the pregnancy?"

"If I learned anything from Gibbs, it's anticipation! The books also say that the nausea should lessen about this time for mommy."

"I don't know about that," laughed Kate as she turned her attention back to Arissa. "What's going to happen with her?"

"I don't know. Hopefully her grandparents come forward for her."

"What if they don't, Tony?"

Tony said nothing.

**What do you think? Reviews are welcomed! Update coming soon :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! Chapter 8! Enjoy! :-)**

**Just a note, I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it.**

Tony, Kate and Arissa arrived in the Bullpen, all smiles.

"Hi, Timmy!" said Arissa skipping into the Bullpen holding Kate's hand.

"Hey Arissa! What's with the smiles?" asked McGee.

"Check it out, Probie! Sixteen weeks in the womb and already he looks better than you!" smirked Tony as he waved the ultrasound photo in front of the agent.

"It's a boy?" asked McGee as he took the picture from Tony's hand to get a closer look.

"It's too soon to tell but Tony seems to be convinced that it's a boy," replied Kate as she settled Arissa in next to her at her desk.

"It's a boy," mouthed Tony to McGee.

"The heartbeat was really fast, Timmy!" added Arissa.

"A strong heartbeat just like a DiNozzo! Where's Gibbs? I want to give him his first look at his future agent!" said Tony just as Gibbs was rounding the corner accompanied by Sharon Lee.

"Agent Todd, Agent DiNozzo, you remember Sharon Lee from Family and Child Services," said Gibbs reintroducing the three.

Sharon shook Tony and Kate's hand and then noticed Arissa sitting at Kate's desk.

"Hi, there Arissa!" said Sharon to the little girl.

"Hi," said Arissa shyly as she slid closer to Kate, apprehensive of the woman.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? In private?" asked Sharon, not wanting Arissa to hear what was to be discussed.

Gibbs led the three of them to the conference room, while McGee entertained Arissa in the Bullpen.

"I appreciate Agents Todd and DiNozzo taking care of Arissa while we sorted things out," said Sharon as she sat down at the table.

"Not a problem. She was actually kind of fun to be around," said Tony sitting down at the table across from Sharon.

"Did you get in touch with her grandparents?" asked Gibbs not wanting to waste time with small talk.

"Yes, we did. Unfortunately, they have decided to give up their rights to Arissa."

"What?" questioned Kate.

"They are a retired couple and spend quite a bit of time travelling out of country. They have raised their children and aren't looking to raise another at their age. Plus, they really don't know Arissa that well."

"So in other words, they are too busy for their grandchild," spat Tony.

"What happens now?" asked Gibbs.

"Well, I'll take her to one of our residential homes until we get a court date, at which her grandparents' rights will legally be terminated. In the meantime, we will start looking for a more permanent placement for her," explained Sharon.

"How long will that be?" asked Kate.

"Two…three weeks tops," explained Sharon.

"That's a long time for her to sit in some group home surrounded by strangers while you find her a place to stay? She's in a fragile state right now, she needs to be somewhere she feels safe," said Tony.

"We'll do the best we can, Agent DiNozzo, but I can't promise anything."

"That's not good enough!" exclaimed Tony, upset by what was happening.

Kate stared at Tony in amazement of how upset he was about the situation.

Tony took a deep breathe in an attempt to regain his composure. "I know what it's like to be in her shoes. My mom died when I was eight and my dad was never around. I felt alone and abandoned! I would hate to see her end up like that."

"I'm open to suggestions, Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony stared at Kate and from the look in his eyes she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Tony, can I see you in the hallway, please?" said Kate as she exited the room followed by Tony.

"What are you doing in there?" asked Kate.

"That girl just lost her father, her grandparents don't want her and now they want to throw her in some home like little orphan Annie! I'm not going to stand by and watch that little girl get lost in the system!" exclaimed Tony.

"So you want to keep her?"

"Just until the court date and they find her a good home?"

"No!"

"Please, Kate?"

"No, Tony! No way! I am four months pregnant! I got enough on my plate dealing with you! Now watching a three year old for a weekend is one thing but…"

"It's only for a few weeks!"

"Tony?"

"Kate?" pouted Tony as he snaked his arms around her. "You know you don't want to see her in some shady group home?"

"I don't Tony but we have our own child to think about."

"He's not coming for another five months! Please Kate? Do this for me?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fine! But only a few weeks."

Tony smiled and planted a kiss on Kate's cheek. "Just think of it as extra practice for when our little guy makes his debut!"

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet Tony!"

"Oh, it's a boy!" smiled Tony as her entered back into the room.

"Ms. Lee, if you don't mind, I would feel better if Arissa remained in our care until you are able to find an adequate place for her to stay," said Tony.

"I couldn't possibly continue to inconvenience you like that, Agent DiNozzo," replied Tony.

"It's not an inconvenience. I want her to stay."

"DiNozzo?" questioned Gibbs, surprised by his agent's response to the situation.

"Well, it does seem that she has taken a liking to you two. If you don't mind the extra company?"

"I don't mind at all."

The three agents returned to the Bullpen to find Arissa playing on McGee's computer along with Abby.

"How did it go?" asked McGee.

"Looks like I have a houseguest for the next few weeks," said Tony.

"You agreed to that Tony?" asked Abby.

"Nope, he offered," said Gibbs as he sat down at his desk.

"Seriously?" asked McGee.

"It was either my place or a group home?" replied Tony.

"She might have been better off in the group home!" joked Abby.

"How are you going to manage that, Tony?" questioned McGee.

"I'll manage plus Kate here is going to lend a hand," replied Tony as he gently nudged Kate's arm.

"You up for that, Kate?" asked Abby concerned for how Kate would handle the situation given her condition.

"I guess so," replied Kate with a hint of worry in her voice.

"What are you guys going to do with her while we're at work?"

Kate and Tony looked at each other puzzled before they passed their stares on to Gibbs.

"I'll talk to the director. Things have been pretty slow lately, shouldn't be a problem," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, Boss," replied Tony, surprised by Gibbs' compassion.

"So Kate, I guess you will be living with Tony to help out with Arissa?" said Abby with a smile on her face.

"No, I won't!" replied Kate.

"What's the big deal? We've been living together all this time?" exclaimed Tony.

"Me staying at your place every now and then is not living together."

"You keep a toothbrush at my place?"

"So?"

"So? According to guy code, you keep your toothbrush at a person's place, you live there! So we live together!"

"We don't live together, Tony! We merely occupy each other's spaces," replied Kate.

Gibbs cleared his throat and suddenly Kate and Tony realized that they just put all of their business out there in front of Gibbs.

"We don't live together, Gibbs!' replied Kate, embarrassed.

"Sure, you don't?" said Gibbs as he walked over to Tony's desk and picked up the ultrasound picture. "Healthy looking kid, Kate. It has DiNozzo's head!" said Gibbs as he walked away.

Tony laughed.

That night, Tony was able to settle Arissa in on the couch so he and Kate could have his bed to themselves. Tony laid down next to Kate, pulling her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate, reluctant to Tony's touch.

"I think it's called spooning, Kate," said Tony as he placed his hand on Kate's stomach. "How is my little man, doing?"

"You are really set on this kid being a boy?"

"I'm a DiNozzo, Kate! We make men!"

"So are you staying there are no girls in your family?"

"Sure there are. On my mother's side!"

"Well girls are popular in my family, so there is a good chance this little one is girl."

"What are talking about? You have three older brothers?"

"I said girls were popular not populous!" chuckled Kate. "Besides, I can barely deal with you, let alone a mini you!"

"Well, it doesn't really matters what's on your side of the family because it's the guy that determines the X...Y...chromosome thingy anyways!"

Kate looks at Tony. "You've been talking to Abby?"

"A little bit. Speaking of family, have you told yours about the baby?"

"No yet."

"I told my dad. He wasn't as happy about the fact that he is going to be a grandfather as he was about the fact he finally has someone to give my trust fund to. Why haven't you told your family?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to break the news to them that I'm having a child out of wedlock?"

"Well, we could always show up at Thanksgiving and yell "surprise"!" Tony took a second to laugh at his own joke.

Kate rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"The last thing I want to do is show up at my parents' with you and a baby?"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're hard to explain, Tony."

"What's hard about it? We're having a baby together."

"Yeah, but we're not together?"

Tony sat up at Kate's statement.

"We do you mean we're not together?"

"We are together in the sense that we created a life together "_together"_. Not as in we are together "together". Like a couple. My parents are going to freak when they find out I'm having a baby and I'm not married, they will probably die when the find out we are not even in a relationship."

"I thought we were in a relationship?"

"Come on, Tony. You can't seriously think that me and you are in a relationship?"

"Well maybe not yet but I thought we were working in that direction?"

"What would make you think that?"

"We'll for starters we are having a baby together! I don't know about you but that's not something I just do with any person."

"We had causal sex and I just so happen to get pregnant, Tony. We we're both emotional."

"The first time, yeah, but the times after that? Those weren't just casual hookups?"

"No, those we're just irresponsible."

Tony paused. "Let me get this straight? You don't consider us as being "together"?"

"No, I don't."

"Then what are we?"

"We're coworkers!"

"Coworkers?"

Kate laughed. "Okay fine. We're friends! Make you feel better?"

"So, I'm just the "coworker-friend" who got you pregnant?"

"It's not like that, Tony?"

"That's how it feels, Kate?"

Just then Arissa appeared in Tony's doorway bringing their conversation to a halt.

"Nozzo?" whispered Arissa, hugging her teddy bears.

"Can't sleep, Arissa?" asked Kate.

"No," said the little girl as she run over, jumping into bed between Kate and Tony. Cuddling up to Kate, she immediately started to fall asleep with Kate right behind her.

Tony sat alone in his thoughts. He was confused. After all they had been through, could Kate really only see him as a coworker? Or a friend for that matter? Tony turned off the light and laid down to what would be a restless night's sleep.

**I'm sensing some drama in Tate land. What do you think? As always reviews are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not going to lie, writing this chapter was a challenge! I wanted to make sure I played this right.**

**Here we go! Chapter 9! Enjoy! :-)**

**If it hasn't already been established, I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it.**

The next morning, Arissa returned to NCIS with Kate and Tony. Gibbs made provisions for Arissa to come to work with them during her stay and with all their cases closed; each team member had plenty of time to entertain the little girl during the day. That afternoon, Gibbs offered to take Arissa out to lunch so Tony and Kate could take trip back to the Moreland residence. While they did have a few things for Arissa, it wasn't enough to get her through her stay with them.

"Wow! What's with the Pepto Bismol pink?" exclaimed Tony as he entered into Arissa's old room.

"She's a little girl, Tony!" replied Kate.

"Still no excuse to have a room painted this color!" said Tony as he made a disgusted face.

"What if our daughter wants her room painted pink, you wouldn't let her?"

"That would never happen, Kate?"

"Why not?"

"Because boys don't like pink!"

Kate laughed to herself as she began to pack up some of Arissa's things to take with them. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Tony let out a loud sigh.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Tony?" asked Kate.

"Nothing. Just thinking," said Tony as he roamed around the room.

"DiNozzo thinking? Could be dangerous!"

"You really don't see us as being together?"

The question stopped Kate in her tracks.

"Are you still on that, Tony?"

"I want to know, Kate? After all we've been through these past few months, you still only see us as friends?"

Kate sighed. "Yes, Tony. I still only see us as friends."

"Why?"

"Tony, one day we are just coworkers, the next we are sleeping together and now I'm carrying your child! It's a lot in a short period of time!"

"Right, but we made adjustments. We spend more time together, you started staying at my place more, and I even gave you the key to my apartment. I thought that doing all that meant that we were working on a relationship?"

"Yeah, for the sake of the baby."

"And for us? You make it seem like the only reason I'm only with you is because of the baby?"

"You want to do the right thing, Tony, and I appreciate that."

"Kate, if I wanted to do the right thing I would just write you a check once a month and be done with it. I'm doing all of this because I love you and I want to be with you!"

His words hit Kate like a bullet.

"What?" whispered Kate, the only word she could seem to form.

"I said I love you, Kate," repeated Tony.

Kate was silent. Her mouth moved but nothing came out. Did Anthony DiNozzo really just say he loved her?

"Well aren't you going to say something?" asked Tony.

"I like you, too?" replied Kate, still in shock.

"You _like_ me too? That's it? Six years and all I get is I like you?"

"I _really_ like you?"

The ride back to NCIS was silent. Neither really wanted to talk about what just happened. The rest of the day, things were awkward between Tony and Kate. Tony was having a hard time coming to terms with their conversation and Kate could feel it. Everyone could feel it.

Arissa was downstairs with Abby while Kate and Gibbs conferenced with SecNav in MTAC. Tony and McGee sat alone in the Bullpen as Tony sat at his desk tapping his pencil, repeatedly.

"Tony!" shouted McGee, annoyed by Tony's pencil tapping. "You want to stop? I'm trying to get some work done here!"

"Sorry," said Tony as he put the pencil down allowing silent to creep back into the room.

The tapping of Tony's foot on the floor broke that silence.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Tony?" asked McGee, trying to keep hold of his sanity.

"With you? No."

"Then would you mind? I'm trying to finish up this paperwork and the noise is distracting."

"My apologies."

Tony watched silently as McGee turned his attention back to the pile of papers on his desk.

"You're a guy, right Probie?" asked Tony.

"Yes, Tony. Last time I checked I am a guy," replied McGee, annoyed.

"How would you feel as a guy, if you told a woman you loved her and she said she only liked you?"

"I guess I would be a bit embarrassed? Putting my emotions out there, only to be rejected."

"What if you were having a child with this woman and she told you that she only liked you and didn't see you two being together?"

"Are we talking about you and Kate?"

"I would never talk about my personal life with you, Probie. That's privileged information and you are not privileged. I'm speaking hypothetically."

"Well, it is possible to have a child with someone and not have feelings for them and as far as a relationships goes, sometimes labeling things only complicates the already existing relationship."

"That's very Redbook of you, Probie! So, what you're saying is that you would be okay with having a child with someone who doesn't love for you?"

"Not ideally, but if that's how she feels I guess I would have to deal with it."

Tony sat quietly.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Tony. At least Kate said she likes you!"

Later that night, Tony and Kate sat at their respective desks working silently.

"Tony, you're not still upset about early today?" asked Kate, trying to clear the air between them.

"No! It's cool," replied Tony, coldly.

"You sure, you're not upset?"

"I'm fine," said Tony, not even looking at her.

"It's 7 o'clock. You want to pick up some Chinese on the way home back to your place? Arissa is probably hungry."

"I got some things I need to finish up. You two go ahead. I'll catch a ride with Gibbs."

"We can order some food here…"

"No, you two head on bed. This is going to take a while. You need your rest."

Kate stared at Tony for a moment before getting her things together and heading to the elevator to get Arissa from Abby's lab. She could sense that he was upset but she left it alone, hoping that everything was in fact okay between them.

That night, Kate got Arissa fed, bathed and settled in on the couch without Tony. He had said he would be along later, so she attempted to stay up to wait for him. Time ticked on and there was no Tony. Before long Kate fell asleep.

The next morning, Kate rolled over to feel the chill of the other side of bed. Tony had not come back. Here it was morning and he still hadn't come back from the office. Kate reached for her cell phone and dialed Tony's number.

One ring, no answer. Two rings. No answer. Three rings, the phone clicks:

"You have reached Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS, I'm not available right now so please leave a message and I will get in touch with you."

Kate let out a sigh as the tone beeped.

"Hey Tony, its Kate. You didn't come to the apartment and I'm just wondering where you are? Give me call, okay?" Kate hung up the phone.

At the office, Tony laid across his desk, a pool of drool forming around his mouth, dampening the papers that rested under his head. His phone buzzed as he reached over to see that he had one new message. The name KATE glowed brightly in his eyes. He threw the phone aside and removed the sheet of paper that was stuck to his face. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator.

Kate's stomach was in knots. Tony seemed pretty upset after their conversation the day before. Maybe that was his reason for not coming back last night? Did her not telling Tony that she loved him really mean that much? The flood of emotions had her racing towards the bathroom to vomit.

She emptied her stomach then rinsed her mouth out. She leaned back against the toilet waiting for the feeling of nausea to subside. Kate looked up to find Arissa standing in the doorway, looking at her.

"Where Nozzo, Kate?"

"He had some work to do," replied Kate, trying to conceal her worries.

"Nozzo at work?"

"Yeah."

Arissa walked into the bathroom and kneeled down next to Kate, placing her tiny hand on her stomach.

"Stop making Kate sick, baby. Nozzo not here to take care of her so you stop!"

Kate laughed to herself at Arissa's compassion.

"Come on, let's get you dressed!"

At the office, Kate and Arissa arrived in the Bullpen to find McGee working at his desk. To Kate's surprise, Tony's desk empty.

"Nozzo not at work, Kate!" said Arissa, also noticing Tony's absence.

"Where's Tony, Tim?" asked Kate.

"Gibbs said he called out sick but you knew that," said McGee, unknowingly.

"Yeah…I knew that!"

Kate could feel tears forming in her eyes as she felt a tiny tug on her arm.

"Kate, can I go see, Abby?" asked Arissa.

"Yeah," replied Kate in a shaky voice as she led Arissa to the elevator to go see Abby.

The music greeted Kate and Arissa at the door as the scientist worked diligently at the computer.

"Abby!" shouted Arissa as she ran and hugged Abby's leg.

"Hey Rissa!" exclaimed Abby as she turned down the music and picked up the little girl. "Wanna help me crack some codes?"

"Yeah!" said Arissa, as Abby sat her down on a stool next to her.

"Don't you think she's a little too young to be cracking codes, Abbs?" said Kate as she stood in the doorway.

"Never too young to start learning coding, Kate!" said Abby as she noticed the glassy look of Kate's eyes. "Aww, Kate? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just hormones," said Kate, fighting back tears.

"Come on, talk to Abby!" said Abby as she pulled Kate into her office.

"Wait! Are you going to leave Arissa with your coding program?"

"Oh, that's not a coding program, it's Minesweeper! Now, come on!"

Inside her office, Abby sat Kate down in her chair while she leaned against her desk.

"Abby, it's nothing, really."

"Nothing doesn't cause tears, now talk!"

Kate let out a sigh. "Tony didn't come home last night."

"What? Why?"

"He told me he loved me, Abby…"

"Oh my God! Really? What did you say? I want details!" exclaimed Abby, overly excited.

"I said I liked him."

"You like him?" replied Abby, confused. "You guys are having a baby together and you only _like _him?"

"I really like him?" Kate ran her hands over her eyes. "I don't know, Abby, I don't know I feel right now? Half the time, I can't even stand Tony let alone say I love him? He wants for there to be an "us" and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that?"

"I thought you guys were already an "us"? Cause that's what Tony told all the women in his phone when he called to tell them that you were having a baby with him to make them feel bad!"

"He would do something like that?"

"Why wouldn't you want to be in a relationship with Tony? I mean you guys are having a baby together? And it's a known fact that he adores you, Kate. He always has."

"I know, it's just I feel like things are moving so fast and I'm not sure what to make of all of it?" Kate leveled her head trying to hide the tears that were falling from her eyes. "You don't think I messed things up between us, do you?"

"Aww, of course not, Kate! It's okay! Everything will be okay," said Abby as she pulled Kate into a hug.

Arissa ran into the room.

"Abby, I did it! I crack the code!" shouted Arissa before she noticed Kate crying at Abby's desk. "Why Kate crying, Abby?"

"She's just a little upset," replied Abby.

"Her sad cause Nozzo not here?"

"A little."

Arissa climbed into Kate's lap and wrapped her arms around Kate. "Don't cry, Kate. Nozzo come back, okay?"

**Oh no, the drama! Tony loves Kate but Kate only likes Tony? Or does she? What do you think? As always reviews are welcomed! Update coming soon :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The drama continues…**

**Here we go! Chapter 10! Enjoy! :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it…Got it!**

Tony walked into his apartment and headed straight for the shower. Standing underneath the water, he tried his hardest to come to terms with his emotions but was having no luck. He stepped out the shower and changed into a pair of sweats before collapsing on the couch. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Gibbs," answered the voice on the other line.

"Hey Gibbs, it's Tony. I need to take another sick day," said Tony with sadness in his voice.

"Three days in row, DiNozzo? You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a bug," said Tony as he faked a cough.

"Well, you be careful. Kate doesn't need to be catching anything from you right now."

"Trust me, I'm staying far away from her."

Tony was in fact staying far away from Kate. Since their conversation at Moreland's house, Tony had gone to great lengths to avoid Kate and the feelings of embarrassment and anger he felt after he said "I love you".

For the past three days, Tony had been spending the night at the office in order to avoid having to face Kate at the apartment. In the morning, he would call out sick, leaving the office around the same time he knew Kate would be leaving for work to miss running into her. He spent his days alone at the apartment, dodging all calls from the office and especially Kate, leaving in enough time to avoid running into her once she returned from work.

That night, Tony entered the elevator and pressed the button for the Bullpen.

"Hold the elevator!" yelled the too familiar voice.

Gibbs ran to catch the elevator. He entered the elevator and was surprised by the sight of Tony standing there.

"DiNozzo? I thought you were sick? What are you doing here?" asked Gibbs.

Tony hesitated. "I was feeling better so I thought I would come in and catch up on some work."

"It's eight o'clock at night?"

"You know me, Boss. I do my best work at night."

Gibbs took notice of Tony's appearance. Usually well put together in his designer clothes and shoes, tonight Tony wore a NIS sweatshirt with jeans and a dusty part of Chuck Taylors. His hair was stuck to his head and he made no effort to shave.

"You look like hell. You should go home, get some rest."

"I'm fine, Boss. Honestly."

The two rode the elevator silently until Gibbs hit the switch causing the elevator to come to a halt.

"Problem, Boss?"

"What's going on, Tony?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Gibbs gave DiNozzo a stern look. "You're not sick are you?"

Tony focused his gaze forward. "No, I'm not."

"Then where have you been for the past three days?"

"I needed some personal time."

"Personal time?"

"Yeah, I've been feeling a little stressed out lately."

"Stressed out? Is Arissa too much for you? Because you can call Sharon and have her come get her?"

"No, Arissa is fine. It's Kate that's more of the problem."

"Kate?"

Tony let out a heavy sigh. "I told Kate that I love her."

"Okay?"

"And she didn't say it back."

"Is that why you haven't been at work?"

"She still sees us as friends! I thought that with the baby coming and everything, that we were past that point?"

"So you're avoiding Kate because you got your feelings hurt? Geez, DiNozzo, she's four months pregnant! Her hormones are all over the place and you want to go play Romeo?"

Tony lowered his head. "I really don't think it's wrong to want to know that the woman you are about to have a child with shares feelings for you! All she had to do was say I love you back!"

"Do you always say I love you back, Tony?"

Tony's mind jumped to his days with Jean. She told Tony she loved him but Tony wasn't ready to take that step in their relationship.

"No, I didn't. But that was different."

"How?"

"We weren't having a baby together. We we're only dating."

"You and Jean dated and you couldn't say I love you. You and Kate only slept together and you want her to say it to you?"

"I just thought…"

"Look Tony, if you think you and Kate are not having this baby in vain, you're not. Kate has feeling for you or else she wouldn't have let you guys get to this point. The problem is that things between you two are moving so fast that she has hardly had time to process it all. Just give the relationship time to define itself."

Gibbs gave Tony a moment to let what he said sink in before he hit the switch to start the elevator again.

"This is why we have rule 12, you know?"

"I know, Boss."

That night, Gibbs took Tony home with him and let him sleep on his sofa so he could clear his head. The next morning, Gibbs and Tony arrived at work to see that Kate hadn't made it in yet.

"Where's Kate, McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"She called out sick, Boss." replied McGee.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other in concern.

"Anthony DiNozzo, where have you been? Kate has been worried sick about you and the baby isn't making things better! Not to mention the fact that Arissa is looking for you!" shouted Abby as she rushed into the Bullpen.

"Morning to you too, Abbs," replied Tony. "Have you heard from Kate?"

"She's been trying to call you but you won't pick up your phone! She's having a really hard time with her morning sickness. I was just about to head to your place to check on her and Arissa."

"I'll go. I need to talk to her anyway."

Tony turned to leave only to be stopped by Abby grabbing hold of his arm.

"You're not going to leave Kate are you? I mean, I know it hurt you that she didn't say I love you, Tony but I honestly think she does, she is just going through so much right now and…"

"Abby!"

"Sorry! I just really hate to see the two of you like this."

Tony took a second to collect his thoughts before he put his key into the lock and opened his apartment door. He entered the apartment just as Arissa was walking out of his bedroom.

"Nozzo! You back!" shouted Arissa as she ran and jumped into Tony's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm back," replied Tony as he hugged Arissa. "How are you doing?"

"I okay! I miss you! Where did you go?"

"I had to be by myself for a while?"

"Why you want be by yourself? You no like me and Kate no more?"

"I course I like you guys," Tony laughed to himself at the young girl's inquisitiveness. "Where's Kate?"

"Kate in her room. She no feel good, Nozzo. I try to make her feel better but it no work. I think her sad cause you not here. She no like when you not here, Nozzo, and I no like it too," said Arissa as her sad hazel eyes stared at Tony.

"I know."

"You fix it, Nozzo? You make Kate feel better?"

"I'll try," said Tony as he settled Arissa on the sofa so she could watch cartoons while he went to check on Kate.

Kate walked out the bathroom wearing one of Tony's old Ohio State t-shirts, that was barely able to hide her baby bump, and a pair of shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and from the look of her eyes, she hadn't slept in some time. Tony smile to himself, she never looked so cute.

"Wow, you look like crap!" said Tony, flashing a small smile as he walked into the bedroom.

"Tony?" replied Kate, surprised yet happy to see Tony.

"You didn't come to work this morning?"

"This damn morning sickness is on overdrive and my back has been killing me!" said Kate was she sat down on the bed.

Silence filled the air.

"Mind if I ask where you've been the past few days?" asked Kate, shyly.

"I needed some time to think," said Tony as he sat down beside her. "I had a lot on my mind."

"Tony, I..."

"Kate, I've been with a lot of women, and I mean a lot! But never before have I felt this way about any of them. I thought all the time we were spending together meant that you felt the same way, especially given the fact we are about to have a baby together but I guess I was wrong."

"Tony?"

"I meant it when I said it, Kate. I do love you and I want nothing more than for us to be together and raise this baby together. But if that's not what you want, I guess I can learn to deal with you only liking me. As long as I still get to have you in my life? Just know that I'm not going anywhere and neither are the feelings I have for you."

Kate was dumbfounded.

"I thought the only reason you were with me was because you feel guilty about the baby. When you said that you loved me, I just, I don't know?"

"It's okay, Kate."

"Despite my better judgment, Tony, you have grown on me. Being apart these past few days made me realize that I really do have feelings for you."

"So you do love me?"

"I can't say I love you right now, but maybe I can, eventually? That is if you still want to work at an "us"?"

"Do you want for there to be an us, Kate?"

Kate paused. "Yes, I do. I don't just want to rush into anything."

"I think we're well past the rush point, Kate," said Tony as he looked to Kate's stomach. "Just so we are clear. You're saying you want us to be together? Like as in a couple? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Dating?"

"Yes, Tony, I want us to be a couple."

Tony smiled as he hugged Kate, kissing the top of her head softly. He placed his hand on her belly.

"You hear that little guy? Me and your Mommy are together!"

Kate laughed.

"When it comes out a little girl, you are going to be upset."

"No, I won't! Cause it's a boy," laughed Tony, overjoyed with excitement. "Well, seeing as how we are taking things slow, I guess I should do this right?"

Tony walked over to the side table and pulled out a pen and pad. He scrabbled down something on the piece of paper before he tore off the paper, folded it in half and handed it to Kate.

"What is this?" asked Kate, as she unfolded the paper and read it. A smile crossed her face. "Kate, will you go out with me? Check yes or no? Seriously, Tony? God, what are we in high school?"

"I want to make sure this is official," said Tony as he handed Kate the pen.

Kate laughed to herself as she checked the yes box and handed Tony back the sheet of paper, making it official. Anthony DiNozzo and Caitlin Todd were a couple.

**Kate still doesn't love Tony but at least they are going to try to work on a relationship. Will it work? What do you think? Reviews are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go! Chapter 11! Enjoy! :-)**

**Do I really have to tell you I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it?**

The following day, Tony felt like a new man, as he sat desk whistling a tune while he worked at his computer. His hair was neatly gelled, his face cleanly shaven and his Armani suit was pressed to a tee. Tony was feeling good.

"Morning, Tim!" said Tony cheerfully as McGee walked past his desk with an angry look on his face.

"Morning," replied McGee coldly, as he sat down at his desk.

"Why the long face, McGee?"

"The barista at the café didn't put the lid on my coffee and I spilled it all over my shirt!" said McGee was he examined the large coffee stain on his shirt.

"Here," said Tony as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a dress shirt tossing it at McGee. "I always keep a spare!"

"Thanks?" replied Tim, questionable of Tony's gesture.

Tony smiled. "Anything for a friend!"

McGee stared at Tony. "Are you feeling okay, Tony?"

"Never better, why?"

"You're acting weird?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! You didn't laugh when I told you I spilled my coffee, you're letting me borrow your shirt and you haven't called me "Probie" once this morning?"

"Just feeling really good today, that's all, Probie."

Tony turned his attention back to his computer screen just as Abby entered into the Bullpen.

"Morning, McGee! Wow, nice coffee stain! Kind of looks like a Rorschach test!" laughed Abby, noticing McGee's shirt.

"Thanks," replied McGee, unenthused.

Abby looked over to Tony desk. "How's he doing today?"

"Something's off? He's being nice to me! He loaned me his shirt!"

"Hey Abby!" said Tony as he walked over and hugged the scientist.

"Hey Tony! You seem happier today?"

"I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders!"

"You talked to Kate?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"It's over!"

"What?" shouted Abby and McGee in unison.

"Tony, what do you mean it's over?" asked McGee.

Abby clasped her hand over her mouth. "Tony, how could you? It can't be over between you and Kate!"

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I wanted for the two of you to work things out and talk to each other, not for you to leave her!"

"Leave her? Why would I leave her?"

"You just said it was over between the two of you?" said McGee.

"Yeah, the misunderstanding. I talked to Kate and we decided to work on things!"

"So you're not leaving Kate?"

"Quite the contrary, Probie! Kate and I are now a couple!" replied Tony with a smile on your face.

A huge smile crossed Abby's face as she hugged Tony. "You guys are dating!"

"Yep!"

"So Kate said she loved you?" asked McGee.

"Not exactly but it's a start," replied Tony.

"Baby steps, Tony, baby steps! I'm so happy for you guys! First the baby now you're a couple!" exclaimed Abby as she hugged Tony again.

"We are going to take things slow."

"Isn't it a little late for slow?" asked McGee. "She is four months pregnant?"

"Yeah, well? I'm trying to think of something special for our "first date" but I'm at a lost."

"Kate loves flowers! You could order her some flowers from that florist she likes, Martha's Garden? Take her out to a nice dinner?" suggested Abby.

"Dinner and flowers are so cliché!" objected Tony

"A romantic picnic in the park?" suggested McGee.

"It's the middle of winter, Probie!" replied Tony.

"You can cook for her!" exclaimed Abby. "Women love when a man cooks for them!"

"I cook dinner for her all the time."

"You could try cooking something other than TV dinners!" joked McGee.

"Shut it, Probie! I need something classic! Something memorable? Something that say's you're on a date with Tony DiNozzo?"

Gibbs entered into the office, carrying a cup of coffee as he sat down at his desk.

"Gibbs, guess what?" shouted Abby.

"You three aren't doing any work?" replied Gibbs, noting his team just standing around.

"Tony and Kate are going out!"

"Really?" questioned Gibbs as he looked at Tony. "Good for you, DiNozzo."

"Tony wants to take her somewhere special for their first date. You have any suggestions?" asked Abby.

Gibbs thought for a moment. "The shooting range?"

Tony, Abby and McGee looked at Gibbs in shock.

"You've taken a girl on a first date to the shooting range?" asked Abby.

"Yeah!" replied Gibbs.

"Was there a second date?" asked Tony.

"No!"

"I wonder why?" replied Abby.

Tony, Abby and McGee all laughed which gained them an angry glare from Gibbs.

"No offense, Boss but given Kate's hormones right now, I would prefer to stay away from guns," replied Tony.

"Why don't you just take her out to dinner?" asked Gibbs.

"Tony thinks its cliché," replied McGee.

"I'm sure you can think of something nice to do for Kate, Tony. But if you don't get to work you won't have to worry about a second date…or a first!"

The next night, Abby offered to watch Arissa so Tony and Kate could have their very first date as a couple. After wrecking his brain over what he should do, he finally figured out the perfect first date for them.

"Yes! Strike!" shouted Tony, as the bright pink ball hit the pins with a crash. He danced his way back the scoring bench where Kate was seated.

"Bowling, for a first date? Very cute, Tony!" said Kate.

"Come on, when was the last time a guy took you bowling on a first date?"

"I believe it was Jack Philips in the seventh grade! Only difference was our parents chaperoned to make sure we didn't get too close."

Tony slid close to Kate's side. "Well our parents aren't here now?" Tony flashed his signature smile at Kate.

"Anthony DiNozzo? Are you being fresh with me?"

"Why? Your parents aren't here are they?" joked Tony as he looked around the alley.

Kate laughed.

After bowling, Tony took Kate to a small burger joint near Georgetown University, where they enjoyed a dinner of burgers, fries and milkshakes. Talking and laughing the entire time. After finishing their meal, Tony took Kate on a long walk through downtown Georgetown. Holding hands either could contain their smiles. As the night progressed, the air became colder causing Kate to shiver as she pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"Cold?" asked Tony, noticing Kate's actions.

"A little," replied Kate.

"We can't have that now," said Tony as he twirled Kate around, wrapping her in his arms in front of him as they shuffled down the street together. "Better?"

"Yes," said Kate, as she looked up and him smiling.

The night ended as Kate and Tony pulled into the garage of his apartment building.

"Would it be okay, if I walked you to my door?" joked Tony.

Kate gentle slapped Tony in the arm as she got out of the car. In front of his door, Tony leaned against the doorframe, staring at Kate as she searched for the apartment key.

"What?" asked Kate, sensing Tony's graze burning into her face.

"I had a really great time tonight, thank you!" replied Tony.

"I had a great time too! I must say, this has been one of the best first dates I have ever been on. You always take girls out for burgers?" questioned Kate.

"Only the special ones," replied Tony with a smirk on his face. "Honestly, this was a first for me too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make our first date memorable."

Kate laughed. "I definitely will not forget this!"

"I'm glad to hear that! So does that mean I get a second date?"

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm just kidding, Tony! You get a second date!" chuckled Kate.

"Good!" said Tony as he pulled Kate into his embrace. "I'm really glad we decided to do this. You know, being a couple."

Kate stared into Tony's hazel eyes. "Me too. It's kind of nice."

Tony slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on Kate's lips. Resistant at first, Kate simply stood there but within seconds she allowed herself to melt into his embrace, gently caressing his face as she kissed him back. The two separated from each other.

"Wow!" said Tony. "We just had our first kiss!"

"You sure did!" said Abby, as she stood in the door way smiling.

"Abby? How long have you been standing there?" asked Kate, blushing.

"Long enough," smirked Abby as she walked past the two agents. "Arissa is asleep on the coach. You two have a good night!"

Tony and Kate smiled as they interlocked fingers and entered into the apartment.

**Just a bit of fluff for ya! What do you think? Reviews are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go! Chapter 12! Enjoy! :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it…But if I could, I would!**

Tony and Kate had been dating for a few weeks and despite Kate's apprehensions, things were going pretty well between the two of them. Though Kate still hadn't said "I love you," she was not afraid to show Tony how she felt about him. Kisses and hugs became common place for them though Gibbs wasn't all that thrilled about their public displays of affection at work. Kate even started to enjoy having Tony cuddle up next to her on nights when Arissa wasn't between them in bed.

Over the weeks, they had gotten into the swing of life with Arissa. Over the short period of time, she had become a part of their lives as well as the lives of the team. While Tony and Kate were at work, Arissa spent her days playing amongst various team members including Gibbs, though she opted to spend most of her time in Abby's lab, not that Abby minded at all. Reality hit however when Sharon Lee called to inform them that Arissa's court date had been set, conveniently for the day before Kate's second trimester ultrasound appointment. Though they knew from the start that this day would come, none of them ever imaged just how attached they would become to the little hazel eyed girl. While no one was too excited about the idea of her leaving, they found solace in the fact that she would be going to a family who would give her the love and support that she needed.

The morning of her court date, Tony and Kate went about their routine as usual in an effort to make the transition easier on Arissa. Wanting Arissa to make a good first impression on her soon-to-be foster family, Tony and Kate bought her a brand new pink dress, with a matching white sweater and shoes to wear to court. Kate went as far as to as put ribbons in Arissa's hair, which she styled in a ponytail with the back half hanging down and her bangs swooped across the side of her face, in an effort to distract from the scars that still remained.

"Why I have to dress so nice to go to N…Y…C…S?" asked Arissa as she watched her dress twirl while she turned around in circles in Tony's bedroom.

"It's N-C-I-S, and remember I told you yesterday we weren't going there today," replied Tony as he looked in the mirror tying his tie.

"Where we going?"

Tony hesitated trying to find the words to explain what was about to happened. Tony kneeled down so that he was eye to eye with Arissa. "We are going meet some nice people who will take care of you."

"But you and Kate take care of me."

"For a little while. Now you are going to go live with some nice people who are going to be your new mommy and daddy."

"Why can't you and Kate be my mommy and daddy?"

"Because…" Tony was speechless.

Kate walked into the bedroom.

"Morning Kate!" said Arissa.

"Morning Arissa," replied Kate with a half-smile, trying her best to hide her emotions.

Arissa walked over and pat Kate's belly. "Morning baby!" giggled the little girl.

Arissa's sweet gesture caused the tears to flow from Kate's eyes. Tony walked over and wrapped his arms around Kate, pulling her close to him. Tony placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"It's okay, Kate," whispered Tony.

"Nozzo, why she crying?" asked Arissa, concerned about Kate's sudden sad state.

"She's just a little sad this morning."

"Kate, why you sad?"

Kate didn't respond, unable to look at the little girl, she simply leaned into Tony's shoulder and continued to cry.

Arissa wrapped herself around Kate's leg and hugged Kate tightly. "No cry, Kate! I no like when you cry?"

Kate gently wiped her hand across the little girl's face, cupping her chin in her hand as she lifted her head and looked in her hazel eyes that were now filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm okay," replied Kate as she wiped tears from Arissa's eyes and give the girl a smile.

Arissa smiled back at Kate. "No crying okay?"

Kate laughed. "Okay."

Tony kissed Kate on the cheek as he took notice of Kate's outfit. "Kate, honey? Your pants aren't buttoned!"

Kate was now eighteen weeks pregnant, and there was no hiding her pregnancy. Tony always knew Kate to be well put together in appearance, wearing clothes that fit her slim frame perfectly. This morning however, she wore a white button-up blouse that even when untucked clung to every bit of her baby bump. The blazer she wore with it didn't help to conceal it either, given that she was only able to button the top button on top of her stomach. Neither did much to conceal the undone button of her loose fitting black dress pants.

Kate looked down and let out a heavy sigh. "That's because I can't get them buttoned! I've gotten so big in last few weeks I can barely fit my clothes anymore! I was lucky I was even able to get this outfit on!"

Tony rubbed Kate's belly. "Aww! You want to wear one of my shirts that way people won't noticed your pants?"

"No!" spat Kate. "I don't want to wear one of your shirts!"

Kate attempted to button her pant with no success.

"My shirt is still available if you want it?" joked Tony, until the elbow in his side shut him up.

Tony, Kate and Arissa stood amongst the crowd at the family court. Arissa held tightly to Kate's hand as they watched hoards of people flow in and out the various rooms in the building. Sharon Lee walked out of one of the courtrooms and approached the trio. Seeing the woman approaching, Arissa tried to hide herself behind Kate's leg.

"Sorry, I'm late!" exclaimed Sharon. "My last case ran over."

"It's okay," replied Tony.

"My, don't you look pretty today, Arissa!" said Sharon to the little girl, who said nothing as she continued to use Kate as a shield. "Why don't we go into one of the private offices and talk?" Sharon led the three of them down the hall.

Inside the office, Kate sat Arissa down on a couch in a room adjacent to the office so she, Sharon and Tony could talk alone.

"How has she been?" asked Sharon as she took a seat at the small conference desk in the room.

"She's been fine. It's been really nice having her around," replied Tony.

"How has she been handling everything? Has she had any outburst or breakdowns?"

"No, you can barely tell she's been effected by her father's death or the abuse," replied Kate.

"That's good! That's good!"

"So what's going to happen today?" asked Tony, cutting straight to the chase.

"It should be a fairly quick process. The grandparents will take the stand first and formally relinquish their rights to her at which point the judge will award custody of her to the state. We will then go through some legal paperwork and then after that she will be released into the hands of the foster care agency who will then take her to her new placement."

"Sounds fairly simple," replied Kate.

"It should be."

"Who is the family she is being sent to? Are they here? I would like to meet them?" asked Tony with concern.

"Um, Arissa will not be getting placed with a family, Agent DiNozzo. She will be sent to a group home."

"A group home? You told me that you were going to work to find a family to take her in?" spat Tony, with anger in his voice.

"I did, Agent DiNozzo and I'm sorry! But after reviewing Arissa's case and talking it over with colleagues, I felt it was best for her to be in the care of a treatment facility."

"For what?"

"Arissa has been through quite a few emotional events in the last years, most of them occurring within the last few weeks. She is in a very sensitive state and there is no telling how she will react?"

"What do you mean react?" asked Kate.

"Children have a tendency to mask their true emotions until one day they are no longer able to handle it and they lash out. Arissa has experienced not only the loss of a parent but physical and emotion abuse; there is no way of telling how she is going to react when the reality of what happened to her hits her? It's best we place her in a residential treatment facility where staff is able to handle whatever reaction she may have."

"She doesn't need a staff! She needs someone to be there for her, who cares about her, who can help her through this!" spat Tony.

"We tried to find a family to take her, Agent DiNozzo but it's nearly impossible to find a family who is willing to take on a child with Arissa's emotional needs. Not to mention the fact she still has an enormous fear of women."

"She doesn't have emotional needs, she's three! Spend some time with her, play with her, give her a hug and a kiss and she's good to go! And as far as her fear of women goes, she just has to get to know you. She wouldn't go near Kate a few weeks ago, now she cuddles up beside her every night before she goes to bed! Not to mention that fact that she has become best friends with Abby!"

"That was just a lucky turn of events. Who's to say she will react that same way to someone else?"

"She's afraid to be alone! You send her away and it will traumatize her more than anything she has already been through!"

"I'm sorry, Agent DiNozzo but I have to do what I think is best for the child…"

The ringing of Sharon's cellphone pulled her away from the conversation for a moment.

"That was the court clerk. He says they pushed back Arissa's hearing by an hour. I know this has already been quite difficult for you so you don't have to stay if you don't want too. I'll have one of the aides take her down to the waiting area," said Sharon as she got up to leave.

Sharon opened the door to reveal Arissa standing on the other side of the door.

"Nozzo," said Arissa as she looked up at Sharon, fearfully.

"Arissa, Tony and Kate have to go now," said Sharon.

"I go with them," said Arissa as she attempted to make her way towards Kate and Tony only to be stopped by Sharon's hand.

"No, Arissa. You can't go with them," said Sharon as she took hold of Arissa's hand.

"No!" yelled Arissa as she pulled her hand away from Sharon. "I want Nozzo!"

"Sweetie, you have to come with me!"

"No!"

Arissa rushed towards Kate and Tony, but Sharon caught her, picking her up as she kicked and screamed.

"I want Nozzo!" cried Arissa as she reached her hands out for Tony. "Nozzo!"

A court aide rushed into the room, assisting Sharon with gaining control of Arissa before the two of them took her out the room, screaming Tony's name the entire time.

**What do you think? Reviews are welcomed! Update coming soon :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just want to say I LOVE reading your comments and reviews! It makes me feel good to know that others are just as emotionally involved in this story as readers as I am as an author. It keeps me motivated to write more, THANKS!**

**Here we go! Chapter 13! Enjoy! :-)**

**I own NCIS and anything related to it…In another life!**

Tony paced angrily back and forth across the room.

"Tony, calm down," said Kate.

"This is not what was supposed to happen! She was supposed to find her a family to go to, not send her away to some treatment facility. There is nothing wrong with that little girl! She just lost her father and rather than them trying to make things right for her, they are just going to throw her away! If she doesn't have emotional problems now she sure as hell will when she leaves that place!"

Silence began to fill the room. Tony continued to pace back and forth, unsure of what to do with himself nor the anger, frustration and sadness that ran through his veins.

Kate ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a heavy sigh. "Why don't we take her?"

Tony stopped pacing and looked Kate. "What?"

"I don't want to see her go, Tony! At least not like this! They send her away to some treatment facility she is going to be nothing more than a face in a crowd! She's afraid of being by herself, and if they send her there that's exactly what's going to happen! We can take her!"

"You heard what Sharon said, Arissa has been through physical and emotional trauma! There is no telling how she is going to react once she comes to terms with everything that has happened."

"To hell with what she said, Tony! She's three years old! What's the worst she can do? Have nightmares? Cry? We can handle that!"

"Or she could act out her abuse and become violent?"

Kate tilted her head as she stared at Tony. "Do you really think Arissa is capable of harming herself let alone anyone else?"

"No, but you do realize we are talking about taking full responsibility for her?"

"We've been taking care of her for nearly a month now."

"By herself. Are you still gonna feel this way when the baby comes and we have two kids to look after?"

"We'll figure something out, Tony. You can't tell me that you don't want to do this?"

"No, I do but are you sure about this?"

"Is it wrong that I just want to protect her?"

"You were a Secret Service agent, protective instincts are in your blood!" smiled Tony as he kissed Kate on the cheek. "Thank you, Kate!"

Gibbs arrived at the café to find Tony and Kate seated at a secluded table in the back corner. Kate sipped on a cup of tea while Tony swirled the bottle of water he held in his hand.

"This better be important, DiNozzo! I left a department meeting to rush over here!" said Gibbs as he took a seat at the table with Tony and Kate.

"It is, Boss," said Tony.

"Well, what is it?"

Tony and Kate looked at each other.

"We are going to become Arissa's foster parents."

"What?"

"They feel that because of Arissa's emotional and physical trauma, it would be better for her to be in a treatment facility rather than in a foster home. But we all know that's not true! She needs to be somewhere she feels safe, with people who are going to give her the love she needs."

"And that would be with you two? Tony, taking care of a child is a big responsibility."

"We are well aware of that, Boss, but we can't just let her go like that."

"Can't or won't, DiNozzo?"

Tony said nothing as Gibbs turned his attention to Kate who stared at the cup in her hand. "Kate, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm with Tony on this on, Gibbs. I can't let Arissa go! Not under these conditions," replied Kate.

"You two are about to have a baby! Do you really think this is a good idea, right now?" asked Gibbs.

"Boss, I know you think it's really immature and irresponsible but you have to understand that this is something that we have to do," said Tony.

Gibbs shook his head. "I never said you were immature, DiNozzo. What you are doing takes a great deal of maturity! I'm just surprised to see you have it," replied Gibbs.

"So you're supporting us on this?" asked Kate.

"Yep! I'm actually quite proud of the two of you. I was wondering how long it would take you two to final start acting like adults and here you go! Maybe you two are ready for parenthood after all?" exclaimed Gibbs.

"Thanks, Boss! That means a lot!" replied Tony.

"I said maybe, DiNozzo."

Gibbs smiled and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder before planting an open hand on the back of Tony's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Tony as e rubbed the back of his head.

"For taking so long to start acting like adults!" said Gibbs as he placed another slap on the back of his head. "And that one was for Kate! I would slap her but she's pregnant."

"The baby appreciates that, Gibbs," said Kate, trying to contain her laughter.

"So why did you call me?"

Tony and Kate looked at each other in question.

"I don't know? We just did! Felt like we needed to share with you," replied Tony.

"Okay? So now what?"

"Arissa's hearing will be starting soon, I guess we should get over there and talk to Sharon," said Kate as the three got up to leave.

Gibbs joined Kate and Tony as they headed back to the court house for Arissa's hearing. They entered the court room just as the judge was taking the stand. Sharon Lee stood on the left side of the room while and couple in about their early sixties sat to the right. It was obvious from the look of the couple that they came from money and lived a very privileged lifestyle.

"Those must be the grandparents?" said Tony as he, Gibbs and Kate took some seats at the back of the room.

"They look loaded!" whispered Kate.

"We are here today to discuss the issue of custody for a one, Arissa Moreland. Is that correct?" asked the judge.

"Yes, your honor," replied Sharon.

"Two weeks ago, Arissa, age three, lost her father, one Petty Officer James Moreland in a homicide. Being that her mother is deceased as well, we are here today to pass custody of Arissa to her maternal grandparents, do you accept?"

The distinguished looking man stood up. "No, your honor, we wish to terminate our rights to Arissa."

"Please state your reason for terminating your rights to the court."

"We feel that at our age we are not capable of raising a child. We travel quite a bit and cannot guarantee a stable home environment for her, your honor."

"Bullshit!" coughed Tony under his breath.

"Let the record show that the child's maternal grandparents wish to give up their rights to the child. As a result, custody of the child will be given to the state of Maryland. Sharon Lee, you are the caseworker for Arissa, do you have a placement set for Arissa?" asked the judge.

"Yes, your honor. Arissa will be placed in a treatment facility…"

Just then Tony stood up. "Excuse me, your honor!"

"Yes?"

"If it is okay with the court, we would like to take Arissa."

"Who are you?"

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Agent Caitlin Todd, NCIS," said Tony as he and Kate made their way to the front of the courtroom.

"What do you have to do with this?"

"Agents Todd and DiNozzo have been caring for Arissa while we were waiting for the hearing," replied Sharon, shocked by Tony and Kate proposal.

"You two want to take Arissa?" asked the judge.

"Yes, we do," replied Tony.

"Your honor, I have to advise against this! Arissa has been through physical and emotional trauma, she needs to be somewhere where she can receive the necessary support needed to handle her situation. Agents DiNozzo and Todd can't do that!" interjected Sharon.

"Your honor, we are aware of Arissa's emotional needs and we personal feel that being with us will be more beneficial to her than being in a treatment facility," replied Kate.

"You are talking about caring for a child with potential severe emotional needs?" Are you sure you are up for that, Agent Todd?"

"I once worked security for the President, I'm sure I can handle a three year old."

The judge looked at Kate in astonishment. "You were with the Secret Service, ma'am?"

"Sure was!" replied Kate, proudly.

"While that is impressive, Agent Todd, you were not pregnant during your time with the President! Taking care of a child is a lot of work. Arissa could potentially be with you when you have your child, how will you two handle that? I mean you are federal agents! You work long, sporadic hours! What are you going to do when you both have to work late? Who is going to care for Arissa? Do you have the support system in place to help you cope?"

"They sure do!" said Gibbs from the back of the room.

"Sir?" asked the judge.

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, your honor! I'm their boss and I can guarantee that they have all the help and support they need to take care of Arissa," said Gibbs as he walked to the front of the courtroom.

"And how is that?" asked the judge.

"Arissa has become part of my team! My junior field agent adores her, my forensic scientist can't get enough of her, heck even my M.E. admires her! I'm sure any of them would be more than willing to help out when needed. And if they can't then well they got me."

Tony and Kate looked at Gibbs in shook.

"I'm impressed by your gesture Agent Gibbs but I still can't honestly say that I think that this is a good idea. This young girl could possibly face a lot of emotional problems in the future?" exclaimed Sharon.

"Or she could be perfectly fine? Only time will tell? But for the past two weeks, she's been nothing but smiles and that's because of Kate and Tony. She has become attached to them. You take her away from them, you're taking away her security blanket and there's no telling how she will react then?"

Gibbs, Tony, Kate and Sharon all looked to the judge who was silent. "I need some time to think about this."

**Cliffhanger! What do you think? What will the judge say? Will Tony and Kate get to keep Arissa or is she destined for the treatment facility? Reviews are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! I got quite a few reviews for this over the weekend. LOVED IT! Thank you so much!**

**Here we go! Chapter 14! Enjoy! :-)**

**No tengo NCIS…That's Spanish for I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it, mi amigo!**

Tony and Kate walked into the Bullpen and were greeted by the melancholy faces of McGee and Abby. Abby being the person she was, approached Tony and Kate wrapping them in warm hug.

"I'm going to miss her. She was one of the best lab assistants I ever had. At least you know she went to a family who will take good care of her."

"Yeah," replied Tony, emotionless.

"How did she handle it?" asked McGee.

"She took it pretty well," replied Kate.

"What's the family like? Are they a nice couple? One who will play with her and hug her? She likes hugs. They aren't old are they? Cause she has a lot of energy and I don't know if an older couple can handle that…" rambled Abby.

"Abbs?" spat Tony, trying to refocus the Goth.

"Sorry."

"They decided it would be best for her to go to a treatment facility."

"A treatment facility? Why?" exclaimed McGee

"They are worried that Arissa may have some emotional problems and they want her somewhere that is capable of handling those types of issues in children," explained Kate.

"Emotional problems? She seemed fine with you guys? She was always happy and upbeat."

"We told the judge that but they can't be sure that she will react the same way with another family."

"So, why didn't they just leave her with you?"

"We're federal agents, Abbs. We're barely home, we work sporadic hours, not to mention we have a baby on the way. Kind of a difficult situation to take care of a three year old in?"

"We tried to reason with them but her caseworker felt she had to do what she felt was best for Arissa," replied Tony.

"How does she know what's best for her she only meet her a three times! You two have lived with her! You know what's best for her!"

"Abby," interjected Kate.

"No, Kate! This isn't right! She was perfectly fine with you! She was happy and coping just fine! Now they've gone and thrown her in some mental hospital where the only time anyone is going to pay her any attention is when they drug her!"

Tony gave Abby a hug hoping it would help calm her emotional state. "I know you're upset Abbs, but where she's going they are more than capable of taking care of her and giving her the attention that she needs."

"How do you know, Tony?"

At that moment, Gibbs entered the Bullpen with Arissa at his side and boxes of pizza in hand.

"Hi, Abby! Hi, Timmy!" waved Arissa. "Look, we got pizza!"

McGee and Abby stared at the two of them speechless.

"What? You don't like pizza?" asked Gibbs, not sure why everyone was staring at him and Arissa.

"Um, what is Arissa doing here?" asked McGee surprised to see the little girl.

"They didn't tell you? Kate and Tony are Arissa's new foster parents," said Gibbs as he sat the food down on his desk and helped Arissa into a chair next to him.

Abby's facial expression went from sad to angry as she punched Tony in the arm. "You said that Sharon felt that living with you wasn't the best place for Arissa?"

"She did!" exclaimed Tony in pain. "But the judge felt that Arissa would be better off staying with Kate and me because our environment will allow her a better sense of normalcy and routine in her life. Which apparently is very important for a child dealing with her situation. The judge was very impressed by us!"

"So, Arissa gets to stay with you guys?" asked McGee.

"Temporarily. They want to see how Arissa copes with things over the next few months before they move to the next phase of things. So Sharon will be checking in with us to see how things are going and six months from now they will reassess her and try to find her a more permanent placement," said Kate.

Abby rushed over and hugged Kate, bouncing up and down excitement. "Arissa gets to stay! Arissa gets to stay!"

"Hey Abby, be careful. You're shaking my kid up in there," said Tony.

"Sorry! This is just so amazing! You guys get to keep being a cute little family unit!" exclaimed Abby, still bouncing up and down.

"We are only her foster parents, Abbs," replied Tony.

"I know," replied Abby, with smirk on her face.

"Tony and Kate are going to need some help with her, so we all may have to pitch in from time to time," said Gibbs.

"I'm totally in to help out! My lab door is always open! Unless it's closed, then you have to open it! But yeah, just say the word and I'm there! This will be great practice for when my little niece or nephew comes!" exclaimed Abby as she pat Kate's stomach

"I'll help out too," said McGee with a smile.

"Thanks, guys," replied Kate, touched by her coworkers willingness to help out.

"Now all you have to do is move into Kate's apartment," said Gibbs, with a smirk on his face.

"Wait? You guys are moving into Kate's place?" asked Abby in shock.

"The law requires that Arissa have her own bed. Tony only has the one bedroom," replied Kate.

"You okay with that, Kate?" chuckeled McGee.

"What's the big deal? We live together now," replied Tony, unsure of what was so funny.

"No, Kate lives with you! Now you will be living with Kate!" replied Abby, unable to control her smile.

"Why is everyone smiling?" asked Tony, still confused.

"Take it from me, Tony. Leave the seat down!" replied Gibbs.

Tony looked over to Kate, who simply tilted her head to the side and smiled.

That night after work and a quick stop by Tony's apartment to pick up some clothes and other essentials, Tony, Kate and Arissa all headed to Kate's apartment.

"Why we no stay at Nozzo's house?" asked Arissa as they entered into Kate's apartment.

"Because Nozzo only has one bed and you sleep like a rabid raccoon," joked Tony as he dropped his and Arissa's things in the middle of Kate's living room.

Though they had worked together six years, Tony had never really been in Kate's apartment aside from when they went there to carry out their secret affair. In which case, he was too preoccupied with their love making and leaving before anyone would notice, to really take a good look at the place.

Modestly furnished with few pieces of Ikea furniture, Kate's apartment looked barely lived in. Everything was neat and ordered aside from a few dirty dishes in the sink and the blanket and pillow lying on the sofa. A few miscellaneous photos of Kate with President Bush and other political figures were scattered around the living room along with a few photos of her family, the only personal touches of Kate in the apartment

"Tony?" shouted Kate.

"What?" replied Tony, pulling himself from his survey of Kate's apartment.

"Your bags go in the bedroom, not in the middle of my floor!"

Tony picked up the bags and headed down the hall towards the bedroom. He had very little recollection of Kate's bedroom, mostly because he only saw it in the darkness of night. Turning on the light, he was able to take in his first view of Kate's room. Much like the rest of the house, her bedroom consisted of nothing more than queen sized bed, covered in a dark brown comforter that complimented the tan pillows that rested at the top of the bed. Given the bed was still made and the fact that there was a blanket and pillow on the sofa, Tony assumed that Kate didn't sleep in her bed much. Aside from the bed, two dressers and a pair of nightstands were the only things that occupied the room.

"Like what you see?" asked Kate, entering into the bedroom.

"Yeah" replied Tony, flirtingly as he looked Kate up and down. "Your apartment's nice too! Looks a lot better in the daylight! Could use a little jazzing up though."

"And what would you suggest, Tony?"

Tony gave Kate a smile that said "the next words that come out of my mouth are seriously going to piss you off".

"I better go check on, Arissa. Make sure she's settled in." replied Kate as she left the room trying to avoid Tony's nonsense.

Inside the spare room, Arissa sat on the bed, holding her teddy bear, bouncing up and down.

"I like you house, Kate!" said Arissa.

Kate sat down next to Arissa. "Thank you! It's your house now!"

"What's this?" Arissa pointed to a teddy bear lying on a pillow at the top of the bed.

"Oh, that's my teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles," said Kate as she picked up the bear in her hands.

"He just like mine!" said Arissa, holding up her teddy bear, comparing the two.

"Yeah, he is!"

"He's so old!"

"I got him when I was a little girl like you."

"That was a really long time ago!"

"It wasn't that long ago!" chuckled Kate, slightly offended and slightly amused by the little girl.

"Do you still play with him?"

"No, not anymore. I kept him around cause I thought maybe one day I would give him to my child to play with," Kate unconsciously rubbed her hand across her stomach.

Arissa sat looking at the teddy bear silently.

"Here, why don't you keep him for a while?"

Arissa smiled, taking the teddy bear and hugging him tightly next to her teddy bear in her arms.

"I'm going to go fix dinner. Why don't you play in here for a while?"

"Okay," said Arissa as Kate got up to leave. Laying down on her stomach, Arissa faced the two teddy bears toward one another. "Teddy, I want you to meet Mr. Snuggles! He Kate's teddy and he really nice like her!"

Kate smiled to herself at the sight of the little girl. As she walked out the door she ran into Tony who stood listening outside the door.

"Mr. Snuggles?" mocked Tony.

The fist to his abdomen shut him up before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

Later that night, after getting Arissa fed, bathed and into bed, Kate found Tony in her bedroom putting his things into drawers.

"The one drawer you gave me wasn't big enough so I thought we could share?" smiled Tony, wiggled a piece of Kate's clothing in the air.

"Tony, that's my underwear drawer!" spat Kate.

"Is there a problem?"

Kate slapped Tony upside the head before grabbing her undergarment. "Let me lay down a few rules. One, stay out of my underwear. Two, pick up after yourself and three, leave the toilet seat down, got it?" said Kate as she laid back on the bed.

"Got it! But I have a few request of my own," smiled Tony as he laid down next to Kate. "One, no using my toothbrush!"

"Tony, that's disgusting!"

"Two, no eating my cereal."

"Seriously, Tony?"

"And three," Tony reached under Kate's pillow and pulled out the pistol she kept hidden there in case of an intruder. "No guns in the bedroom."

"Oh! I guess it's not safe to keep that there with a kid in the house?" said Kate as she took the gun and walked into the closet to hide it.

"Yeah? For the kid's safety?" said Tony, sarcastically.

Kate went and put the gun away in the closet before laying back down with Tony.

"Tired?" asked Tony noticing Kate rubbing her back.

"You have no idea," groaned Kate. "My back is killing me!"

"Here, let me see if I can help."

Kate rolled on her side as Tony massaged the small of her back.

"Better?"

"Yes!" sighed Kate, enjoying the sensation of Tony's hands on her aching back. "Today felt like the longest day of my life!"

"Mine too! I left this morning thinking I would never see Arissa again and now she's our foster child!"

"We did the right thing by taking her right?"

"She's not in some treatment center right now so yeah, I think we did the right thing!"

Kate laughed. "I'm still wrapping my head around the idea that I'm about to have a child of my own now I'm playing mom to a three year old!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you are one hot play Mommy!"

"Are you flirting with me, Tony?"

"Well seeing as how we are dating and I don't have to worry about you shooting me for it. Yes, I am flirting with you!"

Kate rolled over onto her back, looking Tony directly in the face.

"Well, I have to admit, you're one hot play Daddy!"

Tony smiled as he leaned in slowly to kiss Kate. The two began to get caught up in the passion of their kiss when they heard the sound of sniffles coming from the doorway.

"I think we have company," said Tony as he looked to see Arissa looking at them.

"Kate?" whispered Arissa, hugging her teddy bears tightly.

Kate pushed Tony from on top of her causing him to fall to the floor. "Can't sleep, Arissa?"

The little girl shook her head no.

"Come on!" said Tony, a bit frustrated as he pulled the covers back, allowing the little girl to get in bed between him and Kate. "I guess I better get used to interruptions."

Kate laughed. "You okay, Arissa?"

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," said Arissa as she settled into bed.

"We know you do, sweetie." said Kate, gently stroking the little girl's head.

"I no like that they leave me by myself."

"Rissa, you know that they didn't want to leave you," said Tony.

"I know. I was scared that you was going to leave me today too."

Tony and Kate looked at each other.

"We weren't going to leave you sweetie, not if we could help it," replied Kate.

"Good. Cause I like you guys," yawned Arissa as she snuggled in next to Kate.

Tony kissed the little girl on her forehead as she started to fall asleep. "We like you too."

**What do you think? Tony and Kate get to keep Arissa a bit longer, yay! Planning a surprise or two for the upcoming chapters. As always, reviews are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Got a major surprise for Kate and Tony in this chapter…**

**Here we go! Chapter 15! Enjoy :-)**

**Not even going to say it, cause you know what it is! But in case you don't know, I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it!**

The next morning brought a gentle calm as Tony and Kate headed back to work. No longer plagued by the worry of what would happen to Arissa, they could now focus on their own child. Today was Kate's ultrasound appointment and she and Tony were looking forward to seeing their baby again.

"Seriously Hon, you need to get maternity clothes!" said Tony as he stepped onto the elevator carrying a half asleep Arissa in his arms, followed by Kate.

"No, I don't!" snapped Kate. "My clothes fit fine!"

"You're not wearing your clothes, you're wearing mine!" said Tony noting Kate's selection of one of his Adidas sweatshirts and a pair of jeans for work.

"Your shirts are more comfortable."

"No, they're bigger!"

"I still fit in my pants."

"That's because you don't button them anymore!"

"Can you tell?" asked Kate, examining her outfit.

"Buy some maternity clothes!"

"No! I refuse to wear those pants with the stretchy waistband! By buying those, I am admitting that I have gotten fat! Do you think I've gotten fat? Is that why you want me to buy maternity clothes?"

"That's a loaded question, Kate. But you have to admit you have put on a bit of weight in the past few weeks but that's because you're pregnant!"

The elevator dinged.

"So you do think I'm fat?" spat Kate as she walked off the elevator.

"Someone is hormonal this morning!" said Tony as he followed after her.

Abby heard Kate and Tony's arguing before they even entered her lab. "Morning guys!" said Abby as Kate and Tony walked in. "What are you arguing about this morning?"

"Tony say Kate fat!" said Arissa, rubbing her eyes as she started to wake up.

"No, I didn't! All I said was that Kate should buy some maternity clothes so she doesn't have to wear mine!" explained Tony.

"In order words, I'm getting fat!" spat Kate.

"Come on, Kate! You're creating a little life in there! You may be getting bigger but it's for a good cause!" said Abby, gently patting Kate stomach.

"So you're calling me fat too?" asked Kate.

"Wow! Someone is a little moody this morning!" said Abby, in shock of Kate's short temper.

"Tell me about it," whispered Tony to Abby.

"Sorry!" groaned Kate as she sat down on Abby's stool. "It's just pregnancy sucks!"

"No, it doesn't!" said Abby as she wrapped her arm around Kate.

"How would you know? Are you pregnant?" spit Kate as she massaged her lower back.

Abby leaned toward Tony. "Definitely hormonal!"

"Told you!" responded Tony. "I think the back pain she's been dealing with is starting to make her grumpy."

"That and your insensitivity!" replied Kate, annoyed.

"Lower back pain is common during pregnancy," interjected Abby.

"Is gaining fifteen pounds in eighteen weeks?" asked Kate in minor discomfort.

"You've only gained fifteen?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying you're pretty big to barely be five months?"

"Well, you have to remember this is Tony's child I'm carrying. Its giant head is probably where most of this weight is coming from."

"Oh, that right?" said Abby as she rubbed Tony's head.

Tony laughed. "We'll see who will be laughing when you have to push my giant headed son out!"

"Here you go, again! It's not a boy!" spat Kate.

"Yes, it is, Kate! And after today's appointment we will know for sure."

"Oh, you guys are going to find out the sex of the baby today?" asked Abby.

"Yeah," answered Tony with a smile.

"No, we're not!" objected Kate.

"We're not?"

"Finding out the sex of your baby is one of the only real surprises in life, why ruin it?"

"Because how else will we know what color to paint the room? Or whether or not Anthony DiNozzo, the third, is a good fit?"

"We are not naming this kid after you!"

"We aren't naming it after me! We are naming it after my dad! I just so happen to have the same name!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "We're not finding out the sex! We'll paint the room a gender neutral color and come up with names for both a boy and a girl that we like."

"Come on, Kate! You know I have the patience of a child! I don't know if I can wait five more months to find out it's a boy!"

"You have the mind of a child too, Tony!"

"When I have kids, I'm waiting to find out the sex until they're born," said Abby. "And I'm not even considering names until I see it!"

"Been thinking about babies lately, Abby?" inquired Tony.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Tony?" smirked Abby.

"Abby, having a baby?" asked Arissa, fully awake and aware of the conversation around her.

"Oh no! I'm not having a baby!" exclaimed Abby as she took Arissa from Tony's arms.

Kate laughed. "We have a conference in MTAC in ten minutes, you don't mind watching her do you?"

"Not at all! I'm running some samples today and I could use the extra help!"

"You be good for Abby, Arissa."

"Okay," said the little girl as Kate and Tony left the lab.

That afternoon, Tony, Kate and Arissa sat inside of the waiting room of Kate's OBGYN.

"Nozzo, when are we going to see the baby?" asked Arissa, impatiently.

"In a few minutes," said Tony, trying to calm the little girl's nerves.

"Is its heart going to go fast again?"

"Yep!"

A nurse walked into the waiting area. "Caitlin Todd?"

"Right here!" said Kate as she, Tony and Arissa got up and followed the nurse back to the examining room.

Inside the room, Kate sat on the examining table while Tony held Arissa in his lap in a chair next to Kate.

"Are you sure, you don't want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Tony.

"Yes, Tony. I'm sure," replied Kate.

"Could I at least know?"

"No, Tony! I want it to be a surprise for the both of us!"

"But Arissa wants to know."

"Want to know what?" asked Arissa.

"Don't you want to know if Kate is having a baby boy or a baby girl?" asked Tony.

"No, I want it to be a surprise!"

"Kate told you to say that didn't she?"

"Yeah."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you want to wait. We will wait!"

The doctor walked in.

"Ms. Todd, good to see you again!" said the doctor as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Dr. Miller. You remember Tony and Arissa."

"Yes, I do. How are you?" said Dr. Miller.

"Good," replied Tony.

"We see the baby today?" asked Arissa in excitement.

"We sure are! Kate is eighteen weeks so depending on the baby's position we will be able to see it's genitals and tell if it's a boy or a girl," explained the doctor.

"What's genitals?" asked Arissa.

Tony looked at Kate. "Um, it's special parts that people have that make them boys or girls."

"Nice save," said Dr. Miller, impressed by Tony's explanation. "Before we get to the baby, how has mommy been?"

"My back has been bothering me lately," explained Kate.

"Back pain is normal. It's just the effect of gravity on your growing uterus."

"Should I leave?" asked Tony. "You guys are talking about uteruses?"

"Wait, until we start talking about my cervix!" joked Kate.

The doctor laughed at the couples banter. "How has the nausea been, Kate?"

"Still get it from time to time. Not as bad as before."

"That's good! Have you felt any movement yet?"

"Not yet!"

"Well, give it some time. You will be feeling this little one moving around in there soon enough."

"What about snoring, Doc?" interjected Tony.

"What about it?"

"Well Kate doesn't usually snore but lately, I've been tempered to lay her out by the ports so she can guide in ships with the sounds she makes in her sleep!"

"Tony!" exclaimed Kate.

Dr. Miller laughed. "The hormonal change is probably causing her some stuffiness not to mention the added weight. Try using a humidifier or sleeping with some extra pillows under your head."

"On it," said Tony as Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Speaking of weight, eighteen pounds in the first four months? Enjoying those pregnancy cravings are we?" said the doctor looking at Kate's chart.

"No, not at all. I haven't had any craving and my appetite hasn't changed that much."

"If eating two McDoubles can be considered normal?" interjected Tony.

"While eighteen pounds is more than usually, it's nothing out of the ordinary. So, shall we take a look at this little one?" asked the doctor as he helped Kate lay back on the table, lifting her shirt to reveal her rounding belly.

"Kate tummy big!" said Arissa, point at Kate's belly.

"It sure is. That's because she has a baby in there," said the doctor as he squeezed gel onto Kate's stomach.

He ran the wand over Kate's stomach, looking at the ultrasound screen. The doctored turned on the volume allowing Tony, Kate and Arissa to hear the rapid thumping of the baby's heart.

"Here we go! Nice strong heartbeat!"

"Can I see?" asked Arissa, leaning out of Tony's arms trying to see the screen.

The doctor turned the screen revealing the black and white silhouette of the unborn child.

"Everything looks good so far. Are you two interested in finding out the sex today?"

Tony sighed. "Kate here wants us to wait."

"More excitement for the delivery room," said the doctor as he continued to look at the screen.

"What that?" asked Arissa pointing to a large circle on the screen.

"That's the baby's head!"

"What that?" asked Arissa pointing to another area on the screen.

The look on the doctor's face changed as he turned the screen around to get a closer look at the screen.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor?" asked Tony as he saw the look on the doctor's face.

The doctor continued to roll the wand around Kate's stomach.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kate with worry in her voice.

"I think so…" said the doctor as he stared at the screen attentively. "We did an ultrasound prior to this one, am I right, Kate?"

"Yeah. Two weeks ago. You said everything was fine."

"What's going on, Doc?" exclaimed Tony, unable to contain his emotions.

Dr. Miller raised his eyebrows.

Kate and Tony sat at their desks silent while Arissa played with her teddy bears on the floor.

"You okay, Kate?"

"I'm fine, Tony."

"You want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

Gibbs entered into the Bullpen.

"Hey, how did the appointment go?"

Tony and Kate said nothing.

"Let me guess, it's a boy?" said Gibbs, noting the look on Kate's face.

"We decided not to find out the sex just yet," answered Tony.

Gibbs looked at his two agents. "Then what's wrong? Everything okay with the baby?"

Tony let out a heavy sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Everything is fine. Per say."

"Per say?"

"It's just…"

"It's just what, DiNozzo? Spit it out?"

Tony picked up the ultrasound photo and handed it to Gibbs. "Dr. Miller said because of the position of the baby during the last ultrasound they probably weren't able to detect it."

"What exactly am I looking at, Tony?" asked Gibbs as he examined the ultrasound photo.

Abby and McGee walked into the Bullpen. Abby rushed over to Kate, beaming with excitement.

"How did it go?" exclaimed Abby, eager to hear about Kate and Tony's appointment. Her excitement quickly disappeared when she saw the distressed look in Kate's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Gibbs handed the ultrasound photo to Abby who examined the picture carefully. "What's this?" asked Abby, concerned.

"Abby! Abby! Guess what?" shouted Arissa as she got up off the floor and ran over to Abby. "I got to see Kate's babies today!"

"That's nice, Rissa but I really need to talk to Kate…" Abby paused as she replayed Arissa's words in her head. "Wait, babies?" Abby looked at the picture again. "There are two!" exclaimed Abby.

McGee took the photo from Abby. "Oh my god, there are!"

"We're having twins," sighed Kate.

I'm going to be an aunt twice!" said Abby as she hugged Kate.

"Wait, you two know you were having twins all this time?" asked McGee.

"No, they just found the other one. Apparently, it was shadowed by the other baby during the first ultrasound, which is why they didn't detect it. They call it a hidden twin."

Abby smiled. "I knew there was a reason you were getting so big!"

"You wanted this to happen, didn't you?" questioned Kate.

"No! But I thought it would be cool if you and Tony had twins! Two little boys, or two little girls or one of each!" exclaimed Abby. "Are they sure it's only two? What if its triplets? Triple the ToNozzo!"

"They checked, it's only two," said Tony

"Thank God!" exclaimed Kate.

Gibbs looked at Tony and Kate in disbelief. "You're having twins? I thought it was something serious?"

"This is serious, Gibbs! Yesterday, we take custody of Arissa, today we find out I'm pregnant with twins! In a matter of twenty-four hours I have acquired three kids! Four if you include Tony!" spat Kate.

"Kate, isn't taking the news it to well." whispered Tony to the senior field agent

"Clearly!" said Gibbs as he looked to the female agent.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed, right now!" replied Kate.

"If I had to deal with two of Tony's kids I would feel overwhelmed too!" joked McGee.

"Shut it, Probie!"

"This is a lucky week! First you guys get Arissa not you're having twins! You should play the lottery!" exclaimed Abby still excited about the news.

"Yeah, I feel real lucky. Not only does Tony get me pregnant, he gets me pregnant with twins!" replied Kate.

"It wasn't like I was trying, Kate!" objected Tony.

Kate shot Tony an evil look.

"Well, I say we celebrate! Who's up for dinner at my place?" asked Abby.

"Sounds great!" exclaimed McGee.

"I'm game! How about you, Kate?" asked Tony.

"Sure, why not," replied Kate, emotionless.

"There isn't much going on here, why don't you all go home early today?" suggested Gibbs.

"Seriously, Boss?" questioned McGee, shocked at his Boss' suggestion.

"Yeah, have fun! Enjoy your weekend!"

Everyone dispersed, gathering their thing to leave.

Gibbs approached Kate. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kate unable to look Gibbs in the eyes.

"You know, the thought of having kids is just as surreal for women as it is for men. The idea of having one kid is one thing but two?"

"I've never been so unsure in my life, Gibbs. I have all the confidence in the world as an agent but as a mother?"

Gibbs pulled Kate into his arm resting her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head. "You'll be fine, Kate."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kate as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Arissa ran up to Kate.

"Kate, Kate! We going to Abby house for dinner?"

"We sure are!"

"Yay!" said Arissa as she hugged Kate's leg.

Gibbs looked at Kate. "I just know!"

**Did you see that coming? As always reviews/comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I said it once and I have to say it again, I L-O-V-E reading your reviews and comments! I'm so happy that you enjoy reading this story! Thank you so much!**

**Here we go! Chapter 16! Enjoy :-)**

**NCIS and anything related to it belongs to ****Don Bellisario and I'm not him!**

The previous days had been quite hectic for Tony and Kate. So when Saturday morning came, they stayed in bed trying to catching up on some much needed sleep. The dinner Abby hosted the night before to celebrate the announcement of Tony and Kate's twins lasted well into the night, so rather than struggle to get Arissa settled into her own bed, they simply let her sleep with them.

The door to Kate's apartment, opened as a humble looking couple in their sixties entered. The man stood tall, with a head full of grey hair that had unfortunately started to run away in the middle, revealing his shiny scalp. His solid build, let others know that he had enjoyed a meal or two as well as a beer or two in his day. The woman on the other hand, looked minuscule in comparison to her husband. Her hair was brown, sprinkled with strains of grey while her tiny frame, showed that she pushed away from the table more than her husband.

"David, I really think we should have called first?" said the woman as she entered into the apartment.

"It wouldn't be a surprise visit if we called first, Ellen!" spat David as he inspected Kate's apartment.

"I still don't think it's right for us to barge into Caitlin's place unannounced?"

"She gave us a key, El! We're not "barging", we're simply letting ourselves in without her knowing."

"She didn't give us a key so we can just show up when we want!"

"Katie Pie won't mind! She loves when we visit!" David looked at his watch. "It's almost nine in the morning? Katie's usually up by now? I wonder if she's even here?"

"You would know that if you called first!"

"Oh, have a little fun woman! Go on back and she if she's still in bed?"

Ellen walked back to the bedroom a stood in the doorway. Mouth agape, she looked upon Kate, whose back was to the door, Arissa and Tony asleep in bed.

"Oh, she's here, David!"

"Katie Pie is here? Well wake her up!"

Ellen shushed David as she signaled for him to join her in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" asked David, as walked over to see the couple asleep in bed. "Must be her new boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend? She never mentioned a boyfriend?"

"She never mentions anything! The girl hardly ever calls, Ellen!"

"I hate that she keeps things from us like this!"

"She's a grown woman, Ellen! She can do what she wants."

"We raised her better than that?"

"We also raised her to be honest. She up and quit law school and joined the Secret Service without telling us. What makes you think she would tell us about her love life? That's why you make surprise visits like this! To find out all the stuff your kids have been keeping from you!"

"There's a little girl with them?" said Ellen, noticing the little girl that slept next to Kate. "She's so cute!"

"She must be his daughter?"

"She looks just like Caitlin!"

David focused his attention on a sleeping Arissa. "You don't think that she's…"

"No! She couldn't be! But then again it has been four years since we last saw Kate."

"But she wouldn't keep…"

"She's a grown woman, she does what she wants!" mocked Ellen.

"Don't mock me, Ellen!"

"David, I don't like this!"

"Me either. I say we get to the bottom of this!" David rushed into the bedroom. "Wakey, wakey Katie Pie!" shouted David, causing Kate, Arissa and Tony to jump up out of their sleep. Frightened by David's sudden and loud wake up call, Arissa started to cry.

"Good job, David! You scared the baby!"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Kate, as she wrapped Arissa in her arms, resting her head against her chest to calm her.

"Your Mom and I were visiting one of my old buddies up in Delaware, thought we'd make a detour and come and see you, Katie Pie!" David looked at the little girl who cried in Kate's arms. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. You just scared her with your loud entrance!"

"We haven't seen you in four years, I wanted to surprise you!"

"Mission accomplished!"

"Here, let me take her, Caitlin!" said Ellen, as she walked over and reached for Arissa who sniffled in Kate's arms.

"No!" shouted the little girl, as she clung tightly to Kate.

"I got her, Mom!" said Kate, kissed the top of Arissa's head.

"It's okay, sweetie. The crazy man didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry little darling!" apologized David to the little girl as her cries started to settle.

"Caitlin, aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Ellen as she sat down next to Kate, admiring the little girl in her arms.

Kate laid Arissa at her side as she sat up in bed, adjusting the comforter to cover her belly. "Mom and Dad, this is Arissa. Arissa these are my mom and dad, Mrs. and Mr. Todd."

"Hi," sniffled Arissa, as she wrapped her arm around Kate, burying herself at her side.

"Hello, sweetie!" said Ellen as she reached over to gently brushed Arissa face. "My, aren't you beautiful!"

Arissa tensed up. "Thank you!"

Tony sat up in bed, running his hands over his face. David walked over to Tony. "My apologies, son! David Todd, Katie's father!" said David as he reached out his hand.

"Tony DiNozzo," replied Tony, as he shook the man's hand, still partly asleep.

"DiNozzo?" questioned David as he sat down on the bed. "Ain't you that fella that Katie Pie works with?"

"That would be me, sir!"

"Mom? Dad? Could you give us a minute?" asked Kate, a bit annoyed by her parent's presence.

"Yeah, sure! Hey, how about your Mom and I get some breakfast started?" asked David.

"Fine. Whatever. Just go!"

David smiled as he grabbed his wife's hand and the two exited the room, closing the door behind them.

Kate groaned. "Can this week get any crazier?"

"What are your parents doing here?"

"Apparently, they are dropping by for a surprise visit!"

"How did they get in?"

"They must have used the key."

"Your parents have a key to your apartment?"

"They live in Indiana, Tony! I don't exact them to use it often! You would think they would at least call first?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise!" joked Tony. "They seemed shocked to see me?"

"Oh, they were!"

"I thought you told them about me when you told them about the pregnancy?"

Kate bit her bottom lip. "Not exactly."

Tony looked at Kate as his eyes got big.

"You haven't told them you're pregnant, have you?"

Kate shook her head no.

"What the hell, Kate? How could you not tell your parents you're pregnant?"

"Tony!" shouted Kate, as she nodded towards Arissa who laid in her arm.

"Sorry! But serious! How do they not know?"

"I forgot to tell them."

"You forget?"

"Okay, maybe I just wasn't ready to tell them, yet!"

"And when were you planning to tell them, Kate? At the twins' graduation?"

"I was raised Catholic, Tony! Children outside of marriage are a sin! I didn't know how to tell them," replied Kate.

"Phone call, email, letter? Heck, people have gotten worse news in a text!"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know? How about 'Hey Mom and Dad, guess what? I'm pregnant!'? You're not some sixteen year old girl who got knocked up by her immature boyfriend, Kate! You have nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Right, instead I'm a grown woman who got knocked up by immature boyfriend, that's something to be proud of!"

"Don't change the subject! What are we going to do? The bomb is gonna explode when they get a good look at you?"

Kate let out a sigh as she hopped out of the bed and went into the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something to cover this up!" snapped Kate, as she pointed to her stomach.

"Kate, maybe we should just tell them?"

"Tony, if you think Gibbs is rough, what until you see my Dad when he finds out you got me pregnant."

"My OSU sweatshirt is on the right," said Tony as she scooped up Arissa in his arms and followed behind Kate, who was pulling on his sweatshirt.

Kate, Tony and Arissa made their way down the hallway and were greeted by the sound of clinking pots and pans coming from the kitchen.

"Hey! You three are up!" shouted David as the trio stood behind the opening in the kitchen wall, only revealing the upper half of their bodies. "Hope you like French toast? It's my specialty! Have a seat, Ellen and I have got this!"

Tony and Kate sat down on a pair of bar stools Kate had placed outside the opening in the bar.

"We didn't know you two were a couple? The last time we heard about you, Tony, Katie here was complaining about how immature you were and how badly you get on her nerves," said David, as he placed pieces of battered bread on a griddle.

"Is that so?" asked Tony, cutting his eyes at Kate.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" asked Ellen.

"Well, we only started dating recently."

"Looks to me like things are pretty serious between the two of you?"

"You can say that," replied Tony as he looked to Kate's covered up stomach.

"How old is Arissa?" asked Ellen as she chopped up some onions.

"She's three," replied Kate, as she rubbed the little girl's leg, who rested in Tony's arms.

"Three, huh? So I guess that means Tony isn't her father?"

Kate looked at her Mom in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm looking at a little girl who looks just like you, Caitlin! I know you prefer we stay out of your personal business but you would think that in three years you would at least call and tell us we have a granddaughter!"

"Mom, Arissa isn't my biological daughter!"

"Don't lie to me, Caitlin. She is looks just like you did when you were a little girl!"

Tony looked at Arissa. "You know, Kate. I never noticed it before but she does look like you."

Arissa smiled at Tony's comment.

"Mom, I would have told you if I had a baby! Arissa is me and Tony's foster daughter! We took her in after her father passed."

"So, she's not yours?"

"No!"

Ellen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God! She looked so much like you, I thought that maybe…I mean you are so private Caitlin, I just thought that…"

"Mom, I would tell you something like that!"

Tony stared at Kate.

"You kids are taking care of a child together? Sounds like things really are serious between you two. Thinking of having some sprouts of your own? Getting in a bit of practice?" joked David.

"Something like that," said Tony as he placed a hand on Kate's stomach. "Kate and I have talked about kids."

"Well, I hoped you talked about a wedding date first," replied Ellen as she continued to chop onions.

"Well, not yet."

"Tony, I don't know if you know this but Caitlin was raised in a Catholic household. The church frowns upon having children outside the sanctity of marriage. They also frown upon fornication but we all fall short of the grace of God," replied Ellen, as she looked over to Kate.

"I understand that ma'am but I'm sure your church also preaches forgiveness and understanding?"

"They sure do, son!"

"We'll then I hope you will forgive us and understand when I tell you this."

Kate looked at Tony like a dear caught in the headlights.

"What is it, son?" asked David.

Tony took Kate's hand as he swallowed hard. "Kate is pregnant."

David and Ellen froze. "Come again, son?"

Tony cleared his throat. "Kate is pregnant and I'm the father."

"Tony, that isn't funny," replied Ellen, in distress.

"He's not kidding, Mom. I am pregnant," said Kate.

Ellen dropped her knife, clasping her hand over her agape mouth. "Caitlin Lauren Todd?"

"I didn't know how to tell you? I thought you would be disappointed because Tony and I aren't married?"

"Katie Pie? Are you really pregnant?" asked David, still in disbelief.

"Almost five months. We just found out we're having twins!"

Ellen walked over and placed a hand on Kate's stomach, feeling the roundness of Kate's stomach through Tony's sweatshirt. "You really are pregnant!"

"Mom, please don't be…"

Ellen cut Kate off as she wiped her arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Mom, you're hurting me!"

Ellen let go of Kate as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Sorry, sweetie! I'm just so happy!"

"Happy?" questioned Kate and Tony in unison.

"Yes, happy! My baby girl is having a baby! Twins!"

"But I thought you would be upset with me going against our beliefs…"

"Oh, Kate, there is far worse you can do in the eyes of God! While I would have preferred a wedding before a baby, I can't help but be happy for you!"

"So, you're not mad?"

"To be honest, Caitlin, I was starting to worry about you! You never talked about a man in your life and I started to think that you would never settle down. And here you are, starting your own family!"

"Katie Pie!" said David as he embraced Kate in a hug. "I'm going to be a Granddaddy! Twice!"

"Come here, Tony!" said Ellen, as she wrapped Tony in a hug. "You don't know how happy you have made me!"

"Thanks" replied Tony, unsure of how to take Ellen's reaction to the news.

David slowly approached Tony, reaching out his hand to shake the younger man's.

"You going to tell me how happy I've made you, too?" smirked Tony.

"It's just a hand shake, son. It doesn't mean that I'm happy," replied David, coldly.

**What do you think? The cat's out of the bag! Kate's parents now know she is pregnant. Are they really happy for the couple or is it just a front? Reviews/comments are welcomes and an update is coming soon :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go! Chapter 17! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own…well, you know the drill!**

Tony found it near impossible to sit still as David drove up the street. Fidgeting in his seat, Tony couldn't help but wonder what was on the mind of the man who drove silently next to him. After revealing that Kate was pregnant, David didn't have much to say to Tony. During breakfast, David sat across from Tony, staring at him, conveniently tapping the bottom of a steak knife against the table despite the fact they had French toast and eggs for breakfast. The morning progressed and David still had nothing to say to Tony. It wasn't until later that afternoon, that David told Tony to take a drive with him, which was how he landed here.

David pulled into the parking lot of a secluded bar and got out of the car. Tony let out a deep breath as he got out and followed David into the bar. Inside, David headed straight to the bar and got the attention of the bartender.

"Two shots of whiskey and two Budweiser's," ordered David.

"Oh, I'm not a whiskey guy, Dave," said Tony with a smile.

The bartender handed David the drinks and he slammed down a shot of whiskey in front of Tony.

"Don't call me, Dave!" David took down the shot of whiskey before picking up his beer and walking over to a booth on the other side of the bar.

Tony sighed as he downed his shot of whiskey, felling its burn down his throat. "Okay, Dave!"

Tony took his beer and joined David in the booth. Sitting there, Tony could feel David's gaze burning into his face as David took a sip from his bottle of beer. Following suit, Tony took a sip from his beer, wiping the excess sobs from his mouth after missing the top of the bottle due to nervousness.

"You nervous, son?" asked David, eyes still fixed on Tony.

"Not at all, sir," lied Tony.

David took another sip from his beer. Tony played with his bottle in his hands, as he looked around the bar trying to find relief from David's stare. Kate was right, pissing off Gibbs paled in comparison to sitting in that bar with her father. In fact, Tony would have rather received ten head slaps from Gibbs then spend one more silent minute with David.

"You're not planning on killing me and throwing my body in a trash can out back, are you?" joked Tony, his attempt to break the silence.

"Nope!" replied David, taking a sip of his beer. "I'm too old to do time again."

"Again?"

David gave Tony a sinister smile as he signaled to the bartender for two more shots. The waitress brought over shots placing one in front of each of the men. Tony frowned as he downed his shot, chasing it with the beer to kill the burn.

"I got five kids, Tony. Three boys and two girls. Katie is my youngest." David took a sip of his beer. "When you have kids they don't tell you that the job of being a parent doesn't end when they turn eighteen. It keeps going well into their adulthood."

Tony took a sip of his beer. "Is that so, sir?"

"When you raise a daughter, you find yourself being her protector not only physically but emotionally. You take it upon yourself to make sure that she doesn't slip up and end up with some half ass of a man."

"That makes sense."

"My Katie Pie slipped up. In the worst kind of way!" David took another sip of beer. "I'm going to shot straight with you, Tony. I'm not happy about the situation between you and my daughter. But for the sake of my daughter and my soon to be grandchildren, I'll learn to deal with it but that doesn't mean I have to deal with you!"

"Well I mean you do kind of have to deal with me being that I am the father?"

"No, I don't!" David took a sip of beer. "Now this would be the point where I tell you how I expect you to make an honest woman out of my daughter and blah, blah, blah but there's no point in me wasting my breath! I know your type, Tony. You're a playboy! A heartbreaker! The only reason you're even with my Katie Pie is because you got her pregnant! You're just trying to put on a good face! Play house for a little while but as soon as those kids are born you'll realize you made a mistake and bolt out the door."

"Excuse me?"

"Tony, I know as well as you do that you don't plan on staying with Kate. She's nothing more than a speed bump on your road of heartbreak. As soon as another woman catches your eye, you'll desert Kate and those babies. The upside to it is that I won't have to deal with you, just make sure you send the check every month!"

Tony looked at David. "Let me make sure I got this. The fact that Kate is pregnant doesn't really bother you?"

"Nope."

"It's the fact that she got pregnant by me that you don't like?"

"Yep."

"And you don't like me because you think that I'm only around to put on a good face but as soon as some other woman comes along I'm going to leave Kate to raise my kids by herself?"

"That about sums it up!"

Tony took a hard swig of beer. "With all due respect, sir, you don't even know me."

"I don't need to know you, son! I've heard the things Kate has said about you. You're an immature and irresponsible womanizer and honestly my Katie would be better off without you."

"I may have been all those things at one time but I'm not anymore! Not since I've been with Kate! I finally have everything I ever wanted with Kate and I don't plan to ruin that! I love your daughter!" replied Tony, sternly.

"Word are words, son!"

"They're not words! They're facts! I'm in love with your daughter!"

"So, you're in love her? Who's to say she's in love with you? She's never even mentioned you, son? Doesn't that say something to you?" David took a sip of beer. "Heck, maybe I'll get luck and Katie will come to her senses and leave you?"

David's words hit Tony below the belt. David ordered up two more shots, drinking his as soon as it got to the table. Tony just stared at his.

"Then why are we here?"

David took a sip of beer. "Thought I'd help ease the pain and buy you a drink."

"You should go?"

David chuckled. "That liquor has gone to your head, son! You can't tell me to leave!"

"You've already made it up in your mind that you don't like me and you want me to have nothing to do with your daughter! Nothing, I say or do is going to change your mind so why waste time? You should just go?"

"You got a lot of nerve?"

"I'm not going to seat here and let you insult me or my relationship with Kate. Since you don't like me, leave! I'll find my own way back."

Offended, David finished off his beer before throwing some money on the table, getting up and walking out the bar, saying nothing to Tony.

Back at Kate's apartment, Kate sat on the sofa watching as her mother and Arissa baked cupcakes in the kitchen.

"Caitlin, you sure you don't want to help?" asked Ellen, all smiles as she worked with the girl.

"No, I'm fine, right here!"

Ellen walked out of the kitchen and looked at her daughter. "Caitlin, you are absolutely glowing! I can't believe you are pregnant!"

"And that would be the tenth time you have said that to me today!"

"Sorry, sweetheart but it's not every day that you find out that you are going to be a grandmother for the first time."

"You have four grandkids, Mom."

"Well, a first time grandmother from your youngest child."

Kate laughed.

"So how has pregnancy been for you so far?"

Kate ran her hand over her stomach. "It's been great. Morning sickness sucked and now my back is starting to hurt but it's one of the greatest experiences of my life. Tony has really been great through it all."

"Tony seems like a great guy despite everything you told us about him?"

"He is! I've never seen a man so excited about unplanned fatherhood as Tony."

"Tony, must really love you?"

Kate smile to herself.

"You love him too, don't you?" asked Ellen, noticing the look on her daughter's face.

"What?" questioned Kate.

"I see that look on your face. You love Tony?"

Kate struggled for words.

"You know it's okay if you do, Caitlin?"

"It's just weird you, know? We started as co-workers and then became friends…"

"And now you love him?"

"Yeah, I do!"

Ellen smiled as she hugged Kate.

"Oh, Caitlin! I always wanted you to find a great man and I know in my heart you have found that in Tony! You two are going to make great parents!"

"I hope so. I can't help but feel like I'm not ready for this? I'm about to have two little people depending on me for everything! I've never been so scared in my life!"

"Caitlin, no one is ever ready for parenthood. I remember when I found out I was pregnant with your brother, D.J. I was so scared that I wasn't going to be a good mother. It takes time but eventually you get the hang of it. I mean, just look at how well you have done with Arissa. She's so happy for a child who recently lost her father. These babies will be lucky to have a mom like you."

Arissa ran out of the kitchen carrying a spoonful of frosting.

"Kate! Kate! I put frosting on the cupcakes!"

"I can see!" smiled Kate as she wiped frosting from Arissa's cheek.

"Grandma Todd say you like sprinkles on your cupcake!"

"Grandma Todd?" asked Kate as she looked to her smiling mom.

"You want to help put on the sprinkles?" asked Arissa, excited.

"Come on! It will be fun! I'll even let you eat the extra frosting! Give those babies a little sugar rush!" insisted Ellen as she pat Kate's stomach.

"Sure, why not?"

Arissa giggled as she took Kate's hand and went into the kitchen.

McGee entered into the bar with a puzzled look on his face. He looked around the bar until he saw Tony waving him down from a booth.

"What do you want, Tony?"

"Geez, Probie! What's with the outfit?" asked Tony, noting McGee's turtle neck and sports coat.

"I came here straight from my writers' club meeting."

"Could you have at least changed? You're embarrassing me!"

"You asked me to come here so I'm here! What do you want?"

Tony sighed looking at McGee with sad eyes. "I need a friend, McGee."

"So, you called me?"

"Your number was the first one that came to my head."

"Have you been drinking?"

"A little."

"That would explain why you choose me as the "friend" to call."

"I'm weak here, Probie. Can you sit with me?"

McGee sat down in the booth across from Tony as the waitress approached the men and poured Tony another drink.

"You want anything? It's on me."

"What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey."

"You don't drink whiskey?"

"You want something or not?"

"I'll have a gin and tonic," said McGee to the waitress.

"Gin and tonic? You a classy man, McGee!" said Tony, as he downed his shot.

"What's going on, Tony?

"Kate's father is here."

"Really? Where?" asked McGee as he looked around the bar.

"Well he's not _here_ here but he's here in town. He and Kate's mom decided to surprise her this morning while we were sleeping."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"He doesn't like me, McGee."

"Well you do have that effect on people, Tony!"

"He seems to think that I'm just some playboy whose going to break Kate's heart and leave her once the twins' are born?"

"It's seems your reputation precedes you, Tony."

"I tried to convince him that I'm not like that anymore but he didn't want to hear it. He has it set in his mind that I'm the wrong guy for Kate."

"He just met you, Tony. He's probably still dealing with the fact that his daughter is pregnant by some guy she works with! Just give him some time, he'll come around eventually."

"Doubt it!" The waitress brought McGee his drink along with another shot for Tony which he quickly drank. "I don't know, Probie? Maybe you should have knocked Kate up? He would probably love you."

McGee laughed nervous at Tony's comment until he saw the evil eye Tony was giving him. "No, no! I can assure you Tony that you are definitely the right guy for Kate. Her dad just can't see that because he doesn't know you like we do."

"He would prefer Kate leave me. Hey, maybe she will?" Tony signaled for another shot.

"Tony, maybe you should slow down? You're not thinking clearly."

"What? You know she never actually said she loved me back? Maybe she's the one just putting on face?"

"This is Kate we are talking about."

"It's not like we are married, Probie. There's nothing stopping Kate from leaving me! I mean she could just take the kids and go, if she wanted."

"Tony, you're drunk and you're upset. You're saying stuff you don't mean."

"Maybe?" Tony sat silently and thought for a moment. "You mind giving me a ride home? Standing up to Kate's dad I told him to leave and he drove me here."

David arrived at Kate's apartment without Tony.

"Where's Tony, Dad?" asked Kate as she walked into the living room.

"How should I know? Your rude ass "boyfriend" told me to leave the bar!" spat David.

"What happened?"

"I don't like the boy, Katie, and I told him that! He's no good for you!"

"You just met him, Dad!"

"He's nothing but a playboy! He's going to break your heart, I just know it! How could you be so stupid to get involved with a guy like him?"

"Dad, me and Tony's relationship is none of your concern!"

"It is my concern, Katie! You are my daughter! I don't want to see you end up with a guy like him!"

"Tony may not be the type of man you would have picked for me but he's the one I want!"

Ellen entered the room. "Will you two keep it down? I just got Arissa to sleep!"

"Sorry, Mom! But Dad here is being unreasonable!" replied Kate in anger.

"What's going on, David? Where's Tony?"

"I left him at the bar!" replied David.

"You left him a bar?"

"He told me to leave!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just let him know how I felt about his relationship with Katie!"

Ellen rolled her eyes. "David, you can't keep doing this! You can't keep trying to control who Caitlin is with!"

"I don't have to put up with this, Ellen!"

"She and Tony are in love, David! And they're about to become parents! Whether you like it or not, you are going to have to accept Tony! He's a good guy!"

"I want better for you, Katie! I want a man who is going to be there for you and take care of you and love you!"

"I have that, Dad, in Tony," sighed Kate.

David put his head down in defeat.

"We should go, David," said Ellen.

"No, Mom, it's fine. You guys can stay," said Kate.

"You and Tony need your space. We can grab a hotel room and head out in the morning," said Ellen as she hugged Kate. "It was so good seeing you, Caitlin. You take care of yourself and that little girl in there! I want you to try and make it up to Indiana as soon as possible."

"I will, Mom!"

David hugged Kate and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Katie Pie."

Kate just looked at her father.

"Love you too, grandbabies!" David sighed as he pat Kate's stomach before leaving.

Kate waited anxiously on the sofa for Tony to return. Kate jumped up when she heard the door open and saw McGee walk in, balancing a drunk Tony on his shoulder.

"Tony!" sighed Kate, relieved to see her boyfriend.

"Where should I put him?" asked McGee, struggling to balance Tony.

"Lay him down in the bedroom," said Kate as she followed McGee back into the bedroom, where he flopped Tony onto the bed.

"He and your dad had some words and he took it pretty hard. He was doing shots of whiskey when I got to the bar. He just needs to sleep it off!"

"Thanks, McGee," said Kate with a shaky voice as she hugged the agent.

"You okay, Kate?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just dealing with a lot."

"If you want I can stay for a while?"

"No, it's okay. You should get going."

"Okay, but if you need anything my cellphone is on." McGee turned to leave stopping as he reached the doorway. "You don't plan on leaving Tony do you, Kate?"

"No, McGee." Replied Kate as she wiped a lone tear from her face.

"Good. I like you two being together!"

McGee left leaving Kate alone with Tony who laid passed out in bed. For a good part of the night, Kate sat next to Tony in bed, watching him sleep. For the first time, Kate could honestly say that she in fact was in love with Tony.

The next morning, Tony was in bed with an "out of this world" headache.

"I feel like my head is about to explode," groaned Tony as Kate walked into the room handing him some aspirin and water. "Why did I drink whiskey? I never drink whiskey! And this is exactly why!"

"You can thank my Dad for the hangover," replied Kate as she stood next to the bed.

"Your father hates me!"

"Yeah, he does but I really don't care. I talked to my Dad and I let him know that he can't keep trying to dictate who I'm with and whether he likes it or not I love you."

Tony froze and sat up at Kate's words. "You said you loved me!"

"I did and I do!"

"Are you saying it because you mean it or just because it sounds good?"

Kate placeed her hands on Tony's shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes. "I love you, Tony."

Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, pulling her close to him. He kissed her belly. "I love you too, Kate. You don't know how good hearing you say that makes me feel!"

Kate wrapped her arms around Tony's neck as he rested his head on her belly. The couple rested silently in each other's embrace until the sudden blare of Warner Brother's cartoons from the living room television interrupted the moment.

"That doesn't make me feel good! Arissa!" yelled Tony, suddenly reminded of his hangover.

Kate laughed.

**She did it! Kate said "I love you" to Tony! What do you think? Will Tony be able to prove to Kate's father that he is right for Kate or is it a lost cause? Reviews/comments are welcomed and as always an update is coming soon :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey my lovely readers! THANK YOU for the great reviews and comments. It makes my day reading all the great things you all have to say! Just to address a question I was asked, I aim to update this story every 2-3 days (time and inspiration permitting). So with that…**

**Here we go! Chapter 18! Enjoy! :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS and blah, blah, blah…let's just keep rolling shall we?**

Tony and Kate laid wrapped in one another's arms, sleeping peacefully on Monday morning. The alarm clock buzzed and Kate aimlessly reached over to shut it off. Rubbing her eyes, her vision slowly cleared to the sight of someone standing next to her bed, staring at her. Kate gasped as she reached under her pillow searching for the gun that was supposed to be there before realizing that it was Arissa standing in her bedroom and not an intruder.

"Arissa, what are you doing up?" asked Kate, trying to catch her breath.

"I go to school today, Kate!" shouted Arissa as she hopped into bed between Kate and Tony, who was still sound asleep.

Coming to her senses, Kate finally realized that it was in fact Monday morning, which meant that today was Arissa's first day at daycare. Sharon had set it up so that the state would cover the cost of child care for Arissa and they were able to find a program close to NCIS that had in immediate opening. After Abby's exaggerated stories about everything she would get to do, Arissa couldn't wait to start daycare.

"Are you excited?" asked Kate, as she sat up and pulled the little girl into her arms.

"Yeah! Abby say I get to learn about colors and numbers and letters. And she say I can use what I learnt to help her at N-Y-C-A."

"We work at N-C-I-S, sweetie!"

"I know! Are you and Nozzo going to school with me?"

"No, you have to go all by yourself."

A nervous look came over Arissa's face. "You going to leave me?"

"Yes, but only for a little while. We'll be back to get you this afternoon."

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

Arissa hugged Kate. "Can I pick out my outfit?"

"Sure," said Kate as Arissa hopped out of bed and ran off towards her room.

"See why I had you put that gun away? You almost shot a three year old!" said Tony, as he laid half sleep beside Kate.

"Sorry, I'm not use to having a kid around the house yet."

"Better get used to it Agent Mommy, pretty soon you will two more running around here," said Tony, gently placing a kiss on Kate's stomach, resting his head on her belly.

"Don't remind me!" sighed Kate as she ran her fingers through Tony's hair.

"Well at least you get to get practice being a mommy with Arissa."

Arissa ran into the room, smiling and carrying a pair of glittery jeans and a pink shirt. "I want to wear this!"

"Okay!" smiled Kate as Arissa ran back out the room.

"How can she possibly have this much energy so early in the morning?" asked Tony.

"She's worse than Abby after too many Caf-Pows! You mind practicing being a daddy and helping her get dressed?"

"Why can't you do it?"

Kate cut her eyes at Tony. "Because I'm busy growing your kids inside me!"

Tony smiled. "Fine," he kissed Kate before rolling out of bed and to help Arissa get dressed.

It was only 7am and Arissa was running through the apartment laughing and giggling while Tony tried his best to get her dressed for the day.

"I go to school! I go to school!" laughed Arissa as she ran between her room and Kate's, half dressed.

"Kate! Where are Arissa's socks?" yelled Tony as he rummaged through Arissa's dresser.

"Top drawer!" yelled Kate.

"They're not…" Tony spotted the tiny pair of rolled up socks. "Found them!"

Kate stood in the kitchen, attempting to cook breakfast while she searched through her cabinets for something for the three year old to take to daycare with her for snack.

"Arissa, what do you want for snack?" shouted Kate. "I have crackers and peanut butter or granola?"

"I like crackers!" said Arissa as she appeared in the kitchen door with her shirt stuck over her head. "Help me, Kate!"

Kate laughed as she pulled Arissa's shirt down over her head revealing her smiling face. "Let's go do your hair," said Kate as she led the little girl to the bathroom.

"Can I have it like Abby's?"

"Sure! Tony, finish breakfast!"

Kate did Arissa's hair and when she was done, she held Arissa up so she could she herself in the medicine cabinet mirror.

"Look how pretty you look?" said Kate.

Arissa ran her hand over her face where scars from her cuts still remained. "I still got cuts, Kate."

"I know, sweetie. It's going to take some time for them to go away."

"But you say I look pretty. I no look pretty with cuts."

"Who says? You are the prettiest little girl I have ever seen!"

Arissa smiled as she hugged Kate. "Thank you, Kate."

"You're welcome, sweetie! Come on, we better get going. You don't want to be late for your first day! Go grab your backpack and shoes"

"Can I take Teddy and Mr. Snuggles with me?"

"Sure," Kate put Arissa down as she ran out of the bathroom nearly running into Tony, who was making his way into the bathroom.

"Arissa, you're going to have to eat in the car, we're running behind!" said Tony as he reached for his toothbrush noticing Kate's outfit. "Really, Kate?"

"What?"

"Your pants!"

Kate looked down and noticed her outfit. While she had managed to find a sweater that still fit over her bump, she was still in pajama pants. "Crap! No wonder they felt so comfortable! I don't even know if I have a pair of pants that will button to go with this sweater?"

"Will you just face the facts and buy some maternity clothes?"

Kate tugged on her sweater, noticing how tight it was around her belly. "Fine! I'll take Abby and go shopping this weekend! In the meantime, where's that Red OSU sweatshirt of yours?" asked Kate as she left the bathroom.

Tony laughed.

The trio entered into the sky blue painted classroom and was instantly greeted by the roar of kids playing. Tony, Kate and Arissa stood in the classroom doorway for a moment and watched the organized chaos that was happening in front of them. Just then a young, blonde woman with too much energy for 8am approached them.

"Hello! My name is Jackie! You must be Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo!" said the woman.

"Actually it's DiNozzo and Todd," corrected Kate. "Nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine! This must be Arissa! I've heard a lot about you, young lady!"

Arissa shied away from the woman, hiding herself behind Tony's leg. "Nozzo?"

"She's isn't all that comfortable around woman," stated Tony.

"Oh, that's right. I remember Ms. Lee saying something about that. Well in that case, let me introduce you to my assistant, Robbie."

Jackie signaled and a young, blonde man who could have been Jackie's twin with just as much energy walked over.

"Hi, I'm Robbie!" exclaimed the man as he extended a hand to Tony.

"Nice to meet you, Robbie," replied Tony questionable of the man's energy level.

"Robbie, this is Mr. DiNozzo and Ms. Todd. Their little girl Arissa, will be joining our class today!" said Jackie.

Robbie noticed Arissa standing behind Tony.

"Hi Arissa. I really like your hair!" said Robbie.

"Thank you," whispered Arissa. "Kate did it."

"She did a very good job! How would you like to come and see your new classroom?" asked Robbie as he reached his hand out for Arissa.

Arissa looked up to Tony.

"It's okay, you can go with him," ensured Tony to the little girl. "At least I hope its okay?"

Arissa reached out and took Robbie's hand.

"She's in good hands," said Jackie as she left to join Arissa and Robbie.

Tony and Kate walked out of the classroom before Arissa had a chance to notice.

"They are a little too excited for eight in the morning!" said Tony. "You think they're on something?"

"They work with kids, Tony! They have to be high energy to keep up with them," replied Kate.

"I don't trust them! Remind me to run a background check on them when we get to the office!"

After giving her the tour, Robbie left Arissa to go and mingle with the other kids in the classroom. Unsure of her new surroundings, Arissa sat in the corner and played with her two teddy bears by herself until a little girl approached her.

"My name Brittany, what your name?"

Arissa looked up at the little girl fearful. "Arissa."

Brittany sat down on the floor next to Arissa. "You teddy bears are cute. What they names?"

"Teddy and Mr. Snuggles."

"Why you play by yourself?"

Arissa shrugged her shoulders.

"You want to play with me? I coloring with my friend, Sammy."

"Okay," said Arissa as Brittany took her by the hand and led her over to a round table where a little brown haired boy sat coloring.

"Sammy, this Arissa. She our new friend."

"Hi! I like your teddy bears!" replied Sammy with a smile.

"Thank you," replied Arissa.

Arissa sat down with the two children and started to color. After talking with the two kids for a while, Arissa started to become more comfortable allowing her tension to disappear. She was beginning to enjoy daycare until two bigger, twin boys, Shawn and Jeremy, approached the three kids.

"What happened to your face?" asked Shawn, pointing to Arissa's scars.

"That looks nasty," added Jeremy. "Why your face look like that?"

"I got cut," said Arissa in a shaky voice.

"Well you look ugly!" said Shawn, loudly.

Tears began to form in Arissa's eyes. "I not ugly, I pretty!"

"Leave her alone! She not ugly! Stop being mean!" shouted Brittany.

"Look, she crying! She's a crybaby!" interjected Jeremy.

"Leave me alone," screamed Arissa, trying her best to hold back her tears with no luck

"Crybaby! Crybaby" taunted the twin boys.

"I said leave her alone!" shouted Brittany. Brittany pushed the boys causing them to fall to the ground. "Leave her alone! She not ugly, you meanie!"

Robbie noticed the argument between the kids and rushed over stepped in. "What's going on?" asked Robbie as helped the boys off the ground.

"She push us!" shouted Shawn.

"They being mean! They make her cry!" said Brittany, pointing to Arissa who stood crying.

"Is that true? Were you two being mean to Arissa?" asked Robbie.

"She look ugly. She got cuts on her face!" shouted Jeremy.

"That's not nice! We are not mean to each other! We don't make fun of others! And Brittany we don't push either, I want you four to come with me!" said Robbie as he took the two boys, Arissa and Brittany and led them out of the room.

When they arrived at work, Gibbs informed them that they would be going to the shooting range for target practice. Kate was more than happy to go to the range and shoot as it would allow her to left off some of the stress she had been feeling lately. Tony on the other hand, was not so thrilled.

"I don't know about this, Boss! I don't think Kate should be out here, being pregnant and all!" objected Tony.

"Pregnant or not, she is still an agent, who needs to be able to efficiently shoot her weapon," replied Gibbs.

"But I don't think it is safe for the babies to be exposed to the noise of the guns going off!"

"They're fine, Tony! Let's just shoot!" replied Kate as she loaded her gun.

"Fine, but just to be safe," Tony picked up two pairs of protective ear coverings and placed them over Kate's stomach, smiling.

Kate snatched off the ear coverings before slapping Tony in the back of the head, which caused Gibbs and McGee to both laugh. Tony, Kate and McGee all stepped up to the firing line while Gibbs stepped back to watch his agents in action.

The starter buzzed as shots started to fly. Kate was fully focused on her target as she quickly fired her first round. She unloaded her empty clip, quickly replacing it with a new one to begin firing again. She let off two shots before a sudden tremble in her stomach caught her attention. She focused her attention back on her shooting, firing a few more shots before the feeling returned. A smile crossed Kate's face as the buzzer sounded, seizing all fire.

"Kate, you were doing good, why did you stop?" asked Gibbs.

"Um, I got a little distracted," replied Kate as she placed a hand on her stomach, still feeling the movement.

"Distracted by what? We're at an indoor range?" asked Tony.

"They moved!" smiled Kate.

"What? Really!" exclaimed Tony as he placed his hand on Kate's stomach.

"Yeah, was firing my second clip, when I felt it."

Tony moved his hand around Kate's stomach. "I don't feel anything."

"Here, let me see," McGee reached out his hand to touch Kate's stomach but was stopped by Tony grabbing his hand.

"Not if you enjoy having two hands, Probie!"

"Sorry!" exclaimed McGee as he retracted his hand.

"Hate to break up this little family moment, but if you don't mind maybe we can get back to shooting?" interjected Gibbs.

"On it," replied the three agents as they stepped back up to the line to shoot again.

Tony's cellphone rang. "DiNozzo?"

Tony and Kate received the phone call and rushed to the daycare, still wearing their shooting range gear and packing their guns. They ran into the timeout classroom to find Arissa sitting at a table with Brittany and the two boys.

"Kate! Nozzo!" shouted Arissa, running up to hug Kate's leg.

"Arissa, what happened?" huffed Tony, trying to catch his breath from running.

"They was being mean to me!" said Arissa, pointing at the boys.

Robbie walked over and immediately noticed the guns that rested on Tony and Kate's waists. "I'm sorry but we don't allow weapons on the premises!"

"We're federal agents, Robbie! We carry guns! Now, what happened?"

Robbie sighed. "Arissa was involved in an altercation with Shawn and Jeremy over there. They were making fun of her scars and calling her ugly. She got pretty upset and started to cry and well, the altercation got physical!"

"Oh my god! She hit them?" exclaimed Kate.

"No! No! Arissa is a very sweet girl. I don't think she has it in her to hit anyone. But Brittany stepped in on Arissa's behalf and pushed the boys for making her cry."

"Sounds like my kind of girl!" exclaimed Tony.

Robbie gave Tony a disapproving gaze.

"We're really sorry about all this!" interrupted Kate, trying to cover for Tony.

"No, I'm sorry. This is Arissa's first day in class and she had to deal with bullying. It's not fair to her! Believe me I will be having a talk with Jeremy and Shawn's parents about their behavior."

"What's going to happen to Lara Craft over there?" asked Tony, looking towards Brittany

"Anytime a child is involved in something like this, we send them home."

"Send her home? You should reward her for standing up for Arissa," said Kate.

"We don't promote violence Ms. Todd," spat Robbie, as he looked at her gun before going to check on the other children.

"Lara Craft?" asked Kate.

"Tomb Raider, Kate! She was one badass chick!" smirked Tony.

Kate looked at Tony and nodded towards Arissa and the other kids in the room, reminding him to watch his language.

"Sorry!"

"Not even in class half a day and she's involved in fight? We're on a roll with this practice parenting thing!"

"Nozzo, I go with you and Kate? I no want to stay here!" pleaded Arissa.

Seeing the sadness and fear in Arissa's eyes, Tony couldn't say no to her. Brittany walked over and tapped Arissa on the shoulder.

"You go home?" asked Brittany.

Arissa nodded yes.

Brittany hugged Arissa. "I sorry you had a bad day. Will you come back tomorrow and play with me?"

"I no know?"

Brittany looked to Kate and Tony. "Can she come back tomorrow and play with me?"

"Yeah, we can try school again tomorrow," answered Kate.

Back at NCIS, Kate, Tony and Arissa entered the Bullpen and were greeted by the sight of Gibbs and Sharon Lee.

"Sharon? What are you doing here?" asked Tony, surprised to see the woman.

"We need to talk!" replied Sharon, sternly.

**Man, Arissa had one tough day and now Sharon! What do you think? As always reviews/comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I got TEN reviews on the last chapter! So cool! THANK YOU and please keep them coming!  
**

**Here we go! Chapter 19! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it…I guess I can stake claim on Arissa though? She is my brain child!**

Kate stayed in the office with Arissa while Tony and Gibbs followed Sharon into the conference room. Closing the door behind them, Gibbs and Tony could sense that Sharon was not there on good terms.

"I'm guessing you didn't drop by to say hi?" joked Tony.

"No, I didn't, Agent DiNozzo! Arissa's daycare called and informed me that she was involved in an altercation in class today? She hasn't been with you a week and already you are having problems!" spat Sharon.

"Sharon, it's not what you think?"

"The judge allowed Arissa to stay with you under the impression that you would protect her from incidents like this, especially given what she has been through!"

"Come on, Sharon! She had one bad day! It's not that serious!"

"This is very serious, Tony! I have to report these types of events to my boss. If he feels like I made the wrong decision by not sending Arissa to that treatment center, it's my ass!"

"Oh, I get it! You came all the way over here to protect yourself. You could care less about Arissa, one again."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Agent DiNozzo! My concern is for the child! This type of behavior is a red flag when looking for emotional problems."

"Really? Crying when someone hurts your feelings is a red flag?"

"Abused kids are often unable to express their emotions safely! This time she cried, next time she could be the one doing the pushing or worse! We can't take chances with this! She needs to be somewhere with people who can manage her behavior!"

"Kate and I have the situation under control! Her teacher is going to talk to the boys' parents and we brought Arissa back with us to calm her down. Everything is fine!"

"For now! What about next time? Are you going to be able to handle things once you have two screaming babies around? Oh, by the way thanks for informing me that you and Agent Todd are expecting twins!"

"I don't see how that's any of your business?"

"It's my business because it will affect Arissa! First time parenthood is difficult with one child and you are expecting two! Arissa requires a lot of attention! Attention you can't give her while trying to care for twins! I think it may be best if I found somewhere else for Arissa to go!"

"Where like that treatment facility?"

"If that's what's best for her then yes!"

"Sharon, calm down! Just because Kate and I found out we are having another baby doesn't mean we are giving up on Arissa! What's best for her is to be right here! We will adjust!"

"It's not about adjusting, Tony! It's about your competence in this situation!"

"What are you trying to say? That Kate and I are not capable of taking care of a child?"

"Tony, what I'm saying is that you don't have the knowledge or experience to handle a child with Arissa's needs! I mean look at what happened today? Being with you is supposed to provide Arissa with a healthy emotional environment and today showed that you and Agent Todd are not capable of doing so! You have enough on your plate now that you are expecting twins, why add any more stress?"

"How was I supposed to know that she was going to get picked on in daycare today?"

An argument broke out between Sharon and Tony, one of which Gibbs was not willing to listen to.

"That's enough!" shouted Gibbs, shutting both Tony and Sharon up. "The focus here is supposed to be Arissa! Now, Sharon, Arissa just had a bad day in school! It's something none of us could have predicted! But instead of being out there comforting her, reassuring her that this wasn't her fault and that it won't happen again, you want to make matters worse by taking her away from Tony and Kate?"

"She was involved in a physical altercation today, Gibbs!"

"One of which she stood back and cried through! She never laid a finger on those boys! I honestly don't think she ever thought about it!"

"But research shows…"

"I don't care what research shows! What is Arissa showing? Have you ever raised a child, Sharon?"

"No, I haven't Agent Gibbs. But I have done a great deal of studying in the area of parenting," replied Sharon, smugly.

"Well, then you know that the way in which you handle a situation all depends on the child. What applies for one may not apply for another. Just because today's events are indicators of emotional problems for one child doesn't mean that they are for Arissa."

"Gibbs, her behavior…"

"Was completely normal! She didn't do anything wrong! Neither did Kate and Tony! Why are you trying to throw the towel in after one bad day?"

"I'm not throwing the towel in! I'm just trying to…"

"Save your own butt? Sharon, there is no reason for you to be here. Arissa had a rough first day and that's it!"

Sharon threw her hands in the air. "Fine, if you all feel that there is nothing to worry, I will let it go! But I am watching you, Agent DiNozzo. If I find any indication that you and Agent Todd are struggling with your handling of Arissa, I will take her!" Sharon grabbed her things and rushed out the room.

"What is her problem?" asked Tony.

"She's book smart but she lacks commonsense. She's just trying to prove herself, that's all," replied Gibbs.

"Well, thanks for your help, Boss!"

Gibbs looked at Tony before leaving the conference room. "Rule 35."

Tony entered the Bullpen to find Arissa sitting on the floor next to Kate's desk playing with her teddy bears while Kate worked at her computer.

"I in trouble?" asked Arissa, her hazel eyes filled with fear.

Tony scooped Arissa up in his arms. "No, you're not in trouble," replied Tony with a smile.

"What did Sharon want?" asked Kate.

"Apparently, she heard about the incident today and now she's having second thoughts about the whole situation," replied Tony.

"Why?"

"She seems to think that we lack the competence to raise a child. And with us expecting twins, she feels we won't be able to care for Arissa. I really don't like her!"

"I don't like her either!"

"Me either," interjected Arissa, placing her head on Tony's shoulder. "She mean!"

"You okay?" asked Tony, concerned for the little girl.

"Yeah. I stay with you and Kate?"

"You're not going anywhere, sweetie!"

Arissa wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, it's almost lunchtime. How about you, me and Kate go get something to eat? Maybe we'll go get some ice cream afterwards?"

"Okay."

"I'm starving! How about that place over on fifth?" suggested Kate.

"The cheesesteak place? You hate them! You say their sandwiches nothing but bread dipped in grease!"

"I know, I just want something different."

"Are you having one of those pregnancy cravings?"

"No! I just want a cheesesteak that's all!" Kate jumped at the sensation of movement in her stomach.

"You okay, Kate?" asked Arissa.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, the babies just moved again!"

Tony rushed to Kate's side, placing his hand on her stomach hoping to feel the twins move. He moved his hand to feel a popping sensation on Kate's stomach.

"Oh my god, I felt it!" Tony could feel tears flowing into his eyes. For the very first time, he felt his children move.

"Can I feel?" asked Arissa, wanting to be a part of the moment.

Tony placed her tiny hand on Kate's belly so she could feel the babies move.

"That the babies!" shouted Arissa.

Overcome by emotion, Tony kissed Kate right there in the Bullpen, not even caring who was watching. Gibbs smiled to himself as he watched the three of them from outside of MTAC.

The next morning Arissa still wasn't all that excited about daycare. After having to brag her out of her bed, Tony spent the majority of the morning carrying her to and from to get her ready for the day. Arriving at the daycare, Arissa was reluctant to enter into the classroom.

"No, Nozzo!" whined Arissa, as he pulled away from the agent as they walked into the classroom. "I no want to go to school! I want to go with you and Kate!"

"You can't go with us, sweetie," replied Tony

"But I want too!"

"Arissa, I know those boys hurt your feeling but you can't let them scare you."

Tears began to form in Arissa's eyes. "But they make fun of me!"

Kate kneeled down and looked Arissa in the eyes. "They are not going to make fun of you anymore because if they do, Tony and I will arrest them and put them in jail!"

"You promise?"

Kate showed Arissa her handcuffs, "I promise!"

Kate took Arissa's hand and led her into the classroom.

"Nice job, Kate!" smirked Tony. "Threaten to arrest a three year old!"

Walking inside they were instantly greeted by a bright eyed Brittany.

"Arissa, you came back!" exclaimed Brittany, as she hugged Arissa. "Me and Sammy doing a puzzle, you want to help?

Arissa looked to Kate for reassurance.

"Good ahead! Have fun!" smiled Kate.

Brittany took Arissa's hand and the two walked away.

"You think she will be alright? Maybe we should say for a while?" asked Tony, worry ringing through his voice.

Kate watched as Arissa sat down with Brittany and Sammy and started working on a puzzle. At first, she could see that Arissa was a bit apprehensive but within a few moments of talking with Brittany and Sammy, a smile came to Arissa's face and she was laughing as she played with her new friends.

"She'll be fine," replied Kate.

**What do think? Reviews/comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! My apologies for the delay with the update. Life got in the way this week. Will try not to let that happen again. In brighter news, 100 reviews! Wow! THANK YOU so much! I appreciate each and every one of you for all your kind words! PLEASE keep them coming!**

**Here we go! Chapter 20! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS and yeah, yeah, yeah…Let's just get to!**

Gunnery Sergeant Ian McIntyre was well respected amongst his follow Marines. An honest man, Gunnery Sergeant McIntyre was destined for a glorious career. That was until suspicions arose that he was involved in the theft of Marine artillery with the intention of selling them on the black market. Gibbs and his team were assigned to the case. With little evidence to go on, their only hope in solving the cases was to catch McIntyre red-handed in his suspected dealings.

Kate sat in front of the computer screen, staring at the feed from the surveillance camera McGee had set up to monitor McIntyre's movements. They had set up base in a vacant apartment across the street from the Gunnery Sergeant's apartment, looking for any activity that might indicate his was planning to sell some weapons. Kate was now six months pregnant and the twins were in full action inside her womb. Gibbs had suggested that Kate go on light duty but being as stubborn as she was Kate insisted that she was fine and continued work as usual, joining the team on their nearly week long surveillance of the Gunnery Sergeant.

"Anything?" asked Tony as he entered into the apartment carrying a large paper bag.

"He's been in that apartment all day. He hasn't had one visitor or phone call."

"I got a feeling we are on a wild goose chance with this one."

"Me too! We've been sitting on him for nearly a week now and we got nothing!" Kate looked at the bag in Tony's hand. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Chicken enchiladas extra sauce, pork and chicken tamales with a side of sour cream and an extra order of corn tamalitos! I can't believe you had me walk five blocks for some Mexican food! What happened to the days of your Tofu veggie wraps?" asked Tony as he placed the food in front of Kate.

"The twins wanted Mexican today!"

"_The twins_ should lay off the spicy foods! You ate that Thai food that time and they kept you up until three in the morning, which kept me up until four!"

Kate laughed as she looked down at her food with a disappointed look on her face. "Tony, where are the pupusas?"

"Oh man! I must have forgotten them! You're not going to make me go back and get them are you?"

"No," sighed Kate.

"Here," replied Tony as he placed the corn meal flatbread into Kate's carryout dish. "You can have mine!"

Kate smiled as she began to devour her lunch.

Hours passed before Gibbs and McGee showed up at the apartment. Walking in they found Tony staring mindlessly at the computer screen while Kate laid curled up on the floor next to the wall napping.

"Anything new?" asked Gibbs.

"McIntyre hasn't left the apartment all day," replied Tony.

"Three days and we haven't seen so much as a Glock on him!"

"Thinking we may have been wrong on this one, Boss?"

Gibbs sighed as he noticed the empty food containers laying around.

"Kate got hungry," smirked Tony.

Gibbs smiled. "You two had enough to feed an army!"

"She's eating for three! There are some leftovers over there."

Gibbs picked up the container and began to eat what would be his dinner for the night.

"You two can go! McGee and I can take over!"

Tony looked at his watch. "Great! If we leave now we can made it to get Arissa! The day care started charging us five dollars for every minute we're late."

"How much have you racked up so far?" smirked McGee.

"Fifty bucks!" Tony walked over and woke up Kate before the two headed out for the night.

That night after getting Arissa fed, Tony gave her a bath while Kate relaxed in bed. Kate laughed to herself as she listened to Arissa and Tony playing and splashing in the bathroom. The phone rang.

"I got it!" yelled Tony as he rushed to answer the phone and back to Arissa. "Hello?"

"Agent DiNozzo, I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"I'm just giving Arissa her bath," replied Tony, annoyed. Since Arissa's incident on her first day of daycare over a month ago, Sharon made a point of randomly checking in on Kate and Tony for what she said was Arissa's sake. "What do you want?"

"Just seeing how things have been since we last talked?"

"You mean since we talked a week ago? Everything is fine! I told you, aside from the first day, Arissa has been enjoying daycare. She even made two new friends."

"I must say I have seen a great improvement in her! She's more outgoing, her fear of women has diminished and she seems to have accepted her father's death and has adjusted to life without him…"

Tony made faces at Arissa, making her laugh, completely ignoring Sharon on the phone. "Is there something I can do for you, Sharon?"

"Well I was just wanted to let you know that we may have found a potential family for Arissa."

Tony nearly dropped the phone. "What?"

"We found a family in the area who is willing to take Arissa. They have fostered several kids with emotional problems and have even adopted a few!"

"I thought you were going to wait six months before you started looking for families for her?"

"I was but seeing how well she is doing and with this family's interest in her I figure why wait? Besides, the sooner we can get her into a family the sooner you and Kate can get back to your normal lives and focus on your own children."

"You don't think you're doing things a little premature here? I mean it's only been two months? Why don't you give her some more time? Make sure she is one hundred percent okay?" asked Tony as he looked at Arissa.

"I've set up a meeting for her and the family for Thursday."

"That's three days away, Sharon!"

"I'll pick her up from daycare for the meeting and bring her back to your place afterwards."

"Sharon, I…"

"I'll see you Thursday!" Sharon hung up the phone before Tony had a chance to object.

"Nozzo, what wrong?" asked Arissa, noticing the look on Tony's face.

Tony sighed. "Nothing. Come on let's get you out of the tub! You're getting all wrinkly!"

Tony get Arissa dressed and into bed before going to join Kate who sat in bed rubbing her lower back.

"Sharon again?" asked Kate, recognizing the frustrated look on Tony's face.

Tony flopped down in bed next to Kate. "Yeah."

"What does she want now?"

"She found a potential family for Arissa," replied Tony in disbelief.

"What already? I thought she was going to wait six months?"

"She said there's a family in the area that takes in kids with emotional problems and they're interested in Arissa. She set up a meeting for Thursday."

"I guess that good, right?"

"I was looking forward to her being around longer."

"The point was to find her a permanent placement."

"I like having her around!"

Kate let out a heavy breath. "Me too, but we knew this day would come eventually. Staying with us was only temporary."

"I feel like Sharon is rushing this process to spite us? She's doing so well here, why move her?"

Kate shrugged her shoulder and she attempted to stretch her back. "Well, at least we got to keep these two."

Tony rolled over and massages the small of Kate's back. "I really wish you would go on light duty."

"It's just back pain. I can manage."

"I'm not talking about your back! I don't like you out in the field with us like this! What if something happens?"

"Tony, we're running surveillance. I've spent the past week sitting in an apartment looking at a computer monitor!"

"But you're still in the field, Kate! You should be taking it easy!"

"I'm a federal agent, Tony! I'm not going to use being pregnant as an excuse for why I can't do my job!"

"It's not an excuse, Kate! You don't need to be running around chasing criminals! You should be focused on the twins!"

"I'm fine, Tony! Unless otherwise told, I plan to do my job!"

"You can do your job! In the office!"

Kate playfully slapped Tony.

"Seriously, would you at least consider light duty?"

"I'll think about it. Speaking of those two, we really should start thinking of names for them. I mean they will be here in three months! I would hate to have to call them Baby One and Baby Two!"

"That's simple! Anthony and Tony!" smirked Tony.

"What if they are girls?"

"Antonia and Toni with an "I"!"

Kate cut her eyes at Tony. "We're not naming them after you!"

"Someone has to carry on the name!"

"What if I want to them after me?"

"No guy wants to go through life being named Kate!"

"For the last time, they are not boys!"

"At least one of them is! And all I know is it should be something Italian?"

"Why Italian?"

"Hello! Anthony DiNozzo? Italiano!"

"Caitlin Todd! American!"

"Come on, Kate?"

"Okay, how about Lucia? Or Leonardo? Those are Italian names."

"Okay, maybe not that Italian!"

Kate laughed.

Thursday morning came around as Tony got Arissa ready for daycare.

"Why I have to meet them, Nozzo?" asked Arissa, as Tony tied her shoe.

"Because they are really good at taking care of pretty little girls like you!" said Tony as he tapped Arissa on the nose making her smile.

"I no want them to take care of me. I want you and Kate to take care of me!"

"Kate and I can only take care of you temporarily."

"What temporarily mean?"

"It means that you can only stay with us for a little while."

"Why can't I stay with you for a lot while?"

"Because Kate and I are about to have two babies and Sharon doesn't think we can take care of you and them too?"

"Yes, you can! I help you!"

"I know you would. But Sharon doesn't think that's a good idea."

Arissa crossed her arms over her chest. "I no like her!"

"Me either but she makes the rules."

"But I no want to leave you and Kate, Nozzo!"

Kate walked into the room.

"Kate, tell Nozzo I no have to go meet the family!" spat Arissa.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But you have too!"

"But I no want to! I want to stay with you and Nozzo and the babies!"

"You don't have to stay with them you just have to meet them. If you don't like them, you just tell Sharon."

"I no like them!"

"You haven't even met them."

"I know I no like them! I like you and Nozzo!"

"Look, just go and be a good girl when you meet with the family and when you get home tonight, we'll go get ice cream, okay?" offered Tony.

Arissa sighed. "Okay. I want strawberry with gummy bears! But you no eat my gummy bears, Nozzo!"

"But I like gummy bears!" laughed Tony.

Tony and Kate dropped Arissa off at daycare and returned to the apartment to continue the surveillance of Gunnery Sergeant McIntyre. Entering the apartment, they found both Gibbs and McGee staring attentively at the monitors.

"McIntyre is on the move," spat Gibbs.

"What happened?" asked Kate.

"He received a phone call last night from a burn phone wanting to acquire information on how to purchase some "goods". He set up a meeting for eleven o'clock," explained McGee.

"You think he is meeting a buyer?" asked Tony.

"That's what we are going to find out! Let's roll!" ordered Gibbs as the team grabbed them stuff and left the apartment.

The team followed McIntyre as he drove deep into a wooded area. McIntyre pulled up in front of the secluded house and was greeted by scruffy looking man in his mid-forties. The two shook hands before McIntyre joined the man inside the house.

"Think he's the buyer?" asked Tony.

"Tony, take the back! McGee, you're with me!" ordered Gibbs.

"I'll go with Tony," said Kate as she prepared to get out the car.

"No! You stay here!"

"Why?"

"I don't want you getting hurt! Stay in the car!"

"Gibbs?"

"I don't know what these two are up to and I'm not risking you getting hurt!"

"I have my vest on! I'll be fine!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Fine. Stay behind, Tony!"

The team got out the car and dispersed in various directions around the house. Gibbs and McGee headed towards the front door while Tony and Kate went around back. Guns drawn, Gibbs gave a three count before kicking down the door and entering into the house.

Walking into the front room, Gibbs and McGee found it completely empty. Tony and Kate inspected the back rooms of the house and found them empty as well.

"Clear!" spat Gibbs.

"The back is clear too!" replied Tony as he and Kate made their way toward the front of the house. "Where in the world could they be? They came inside!"

Like a flash of lightening, McIntyre ran from out of the corner slamming Kate against the wall, causing her to drop gun. Wrapping his arm around her neck he picked up her gun and pointed it towards her head.

"NCIS! Drop the weapon!" yelled Gibbs as he, McGee and Tony pointed their weapons at the man.

"You think I haven't seen you across the street watching my apartment? You think I have those missing weapons don't you?"

"Drop the weapon, Gunny!" yelled Gibbs.

"I don't have those weapons! He's trying to pin this on me that's why I came here!"

"We will be more than happy to hear your side of the story but first put down the weapon!" spat Tony, growing more and more weary as he watched the Marine hold the gun to Kate's head.

"You have 'til the count of three," threatened Gibbs.

"You're not going to shot me! Cause you'll hit her!"

Kate flinched as she felt the babies frantically kicking in her stomach. "Please, let me go!" begged Kate.

"Why should I?"

"She's pregnant, Gunny! Now, let her go and we can talk about this!" snapped Tony.

The Gunnery Sergeant looked down and noticed Kate's belly. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes! Just please let me go! We can talk about this!" replied Kate.

"I could never hurt an innocent life but I need to know that you will listen to me?"

"We're listening McIntyre! Just let her go!" yelled Tony, fear ringing through his voice.

McIntyre slowly started to lower his weapon and loosen his grip on Kate. "I couldn't hurt an innocent life."

"That's good, McIntyre nice and easy!" instructed Gibbs.

"He's my C.O. He took the weapons and …"

The front door flung open. The gunnery sergeant raised Kate's gun straight at Gibbs. Instinctively, Kate reached for his arm and tried to lower the gun. Sensing a presence behind them, McGee and Gibbs swung around and fired shots. Seeing the struggle between Kate and McIntyre, Tony cleared his shot and fired at McIntyre. A shot rang out from Kate's gun.

Tony's heart sank as he watched the crimson blood cover the floor.

**OH…MY…GOODNESS! What happened? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and as always an update is coming soon (I promise!) :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I promised I would update soon, so here it is! I know you all are anxiously awaiting the birth of the twins, as am I! They're coming just got to go through the motions first! I promise you, it's worth the reading (at least I think so!)**

**Here we go! Chapter 21! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it but I will one day…WATCH!**

Arissa sat in the conference table hugging Teddy and Mr. Snuggles. Across from her sat that Owens family, a homely looking family of six. Henry and Patricia Owens were a humble couple in their early forties and their children Liam, Gloria, Andrew and Felicity ranged from ages twelve to seven.

"So Arissa, how old are you?" asked Henry.

"I this many," said Arissa shyly as she held up three fingers.

"But Arissa will be turning four next month," added Sharon.

"Really? Do you have anything special planned for your birthday?" asked Patricia.

Arissa shrugged her shoulders.

"Those are very nice teddy bears! Where did you get them?"

"My daddy gave me Teddy and Kate gave me Mr. Snuggles," a hint of joy came into Arissa voice when she said Kate's name.

"That was very nice of Kate."

"She very nice. I like her! Are you nice?"

Patricia laughed. "I like to think that I'm nice!"

"What do you like to do for fun?" asked Henry.

"I like watching movies with Nozzo."

"Who's Nozzo?" asked Gloria.

"Nozzo is Tony. He and Kate are the couple that Arissa is staying with."

"He funny!" laughed Arissa.

"My Mommy and Daddy take us swimming and to the park. You like to do that?" asked Felicity.

"I no know?"

Sharon looked at the child in frustration of her lack of willingness to interaction with the family. Sharon's cellphone rang. She looked at the screen and saw Tony's name. "Yes, Agent DiNozzo?"

Arissa jumped up. "Nozzo!"

"Well, as you know I'm in a meeting right now...No, I can just leave…What? Okay, okay, I'm on my way!" Sharon hung up the phone. "I'm sorry. We are going to have to cut this meeting short!"

"Is everything okay?" asked Patricia.

"There's been an emergency. Could we set up another meeting?"

"Yeah, of course! Maybe Arissa could come over for dinner one night? Would you like that, Arissa?" suggested Henry.

"I want Nozzo!" whined Arissa to Sharon.

"We'll set something up!" said Sharon as she took Arissa's hand and left.

Gibbs sat in the waiting room of the E.R., his face blank of any type of emotions as he rested his head in his hands.

"Gibbs!" shouted Arissa as she ran down the hall to the senior agent, hugging him. "Where Kate and Nozzo?"

Gibbs was speechless as he saw Sharon, stomping angrily up the hall.

"Where's Tony, Agent Gibbs?" asked Sharon.

Gibbs stood up as he tried to gather his words.

"He called me in the middle of a meeting with a potential family for Arissa and insisted that I come right over here! Now where is he? This better be important!"

Just then Tony walked out of a back room, like Gibbs his face showed no expression. Catching sight of Tony, Arissa ran to him.

"Nozzo, I meet the family like you said! I no like them but can I still have ice cream?" asked the three year old, innocently.

Without saying a word, Tony picked the little girl up in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sharon as she watched the man with the child.

Gibbs took a deep breathe. "Kate was shot today, Sharon."

Sharon clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god. Is she okay?"

Gibbs ran his fingers through his silver hair. "It was just a through and through to the foot. She was trying to take a gun from a suspect and went off hitting her in the foot. She has a couple of broken bones but she's fine."

Sharon took a moment to catch her breath. "See, this is the kind of stuff I worry about having her with them! What if Kate had of been serious injured or worse killed? How would that have affected Arissa? She already lost her mother and her father and you want me to leave her in an environment where she could potentially loss someone else close to her?"

"Kate is fine, Sharon."

"I'm glad to hear that Agent Gibbs but enough is enough! I am taking Arissa with me…tonight!"

Sharon turned to gather Arissa but was stopped by Gibbs grabbing her arm.

"Don't do that, Sharon!"

"Gibbs, being with Kate and Tony is no longer emotionally safe for her!"

"They need Arissa right now! If things had of gone differently Kate could have lost her life or they could have lost their unborn twins! This was my fault! I should have protected my team and Arissa and not let Kate go with us today. I will deal with that. Don't punish them for my mistake?"

"No, this is my fault for letting her stay this long!"

"Look at them, Sharon!"

Sharon looked down the hall at Tony, whose face now showed a relief as he talked to Arissa.

"You okay, Nozzo?" asked Arissa.

Tony let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'm just really happy to see you! I really needed a hug!"

"Did you miss me?"

Tony laughed. "Yeah, I missed you!"

Arissa hugged Tony. "I missed you too, Nozzo!"

Sharon looked Gibbs square in the eyes. "I cannot wait for this to be over! You let Agent Todd and DiNozzo know that the clock is winding down on their time with Arissa!"

Inside the room, Arissa's mouth was wide open as she saw Kate sitting in the hospital bed, her foot bandaged inside of a walking boot.

"Kate, you got hurt!" gasped Arissa.

"Yeah, I got hurt but I'm okay," replied Kate.

"Thank God, you were only hurt," interjected Tony, as he put Arissa down on the bed next to Kate.

Arissa hugged Kate. "You have to be careful, Kate. I no want you hurt!"

Kate hugged Arissa back. Much like with Tony, something about the little girl made the situation better.

Gibbs walked in the room. "From now on, Kate, you are on light duty! I want you at your desk at NCIS from here on out!"

"But Gibbs…" exclaimed Kate.

"No buts, Kate! You can't take chances like that anymore."

"Totally agree!" interjected Tony.

"You're on light duty too, DiNozzo! Unless, I tell you otherwise you are to only do interviews and interrogations, got that?"

"What? Why?"

"I because I said so! If I need someone in the field I'll pull up another agent. I'm not letting this happen again."

"If you say so, Boss. What did Sharon have to say?"

"She's pissed! She wants Arissa away from you two as fast as possible."

"She not going to take Arissa is she?" asked Kate.

"Not today but you can believe that she is going to speed up this adoption process as much as she can."

"I no want to go!" said Arissa as she rested her head on Kate's chest.

Gibbs stared at the little girl. "Come on! Let's get you guys home."

Tony and Arissa helped Kate as she wobbled through the apartment on her freshly shot and broken foot.

"You comfy, Kate?" asked Arissa, as she pulled the covered around Kate in bed.

"Yes, Arissa. Thank you!" replied Kate.

Tony walked into the room carrying a glass of water and some pills.

"Nozzo, Kate say she comfy!" said Arissa.

"Good job, sweetie. Why don't you go play and I'll go get dinner ready," suggest Tony.

"Can I eat in here with Kate?"

"Sure, now go play!"

Arissa ran out the room leaving Tony and Kate alone.

"You can't have painkiller so I thought some Tylenol would help," said Tony as he gave Kate the water and pills.

"Today was a close call, huh?" sighed Kate as she took the pills.

"Too close! I'm glad you are on desk duty though I'm not too happy about being on light duty as well."

"I haven't been that scared since I faced Ari in autopsy. But this was a whole other kind of scared. I wasn't as worried about myself as I was the twins."

"I think they call that maternal instinct."

"I have two other people who are going to need me, Tony! Every day when I walk out that door, there is a chance I won't come back."

"Don't talk like that Kate. Today was just one of those days, honey! You can't let it scare you away from the job!"

"What if thing had of gone differently, Tony? I love being an agent but is my love for my job fair to our kids when there a chance that I could die doing this job?"

"Kate, you can't let this stop you. Life just like this job is unpredictable. But I'm not giving up and either are you! Let's just put today behind us, okay? You're fine. The babies are fine. Everyone is fine!"

Kate laid back in bed. "Not everyone! What about Arissa? After what happened today, Sharon isn't going to let her stay with us much longer. We are too much of a risk!"

"I know. Who would have ever thought that a three year old would play such a huge part in our lives? I thought we would watch her for a while, she would leave and we would move on but now I can't image going a day without her. In fact, when everything went down today, she kept popping into my mind."

"I wish we could just adopt her and have the twins and just be one big happy family!"

"As nice as that would be, after what happened today you know Sharon isn't going to go for that."

Kate was silent in her thoughts. "You know, it's really not up to Sharon. The judge has the final discussion on what happens to her."

"So what are you saying? You want to try and adopt Arissa?"

"Today has given me a whole new outlook on things, Tony! Arissa is meant to be here with us! The least we can do is try?"

Tony said nothing.

Arissa stood in the bedroom doorway. "Nozzo, I no want to play, I want to sit with Kate."

Tony smile to himself. "Come on!"

Arissa ran over to Kate's side and Tony gently placed her at Kate's side allowing her to cuddle up next to Kate. The vision of the two of them spoke volumes.

"The least we can do is try."

**What do you think? You really didn't think I was going to hurt Kate did you? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go! Chapter 22! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it.**

Ordered to desk duty by Gibbs, Kate found herself with a lot of free time at work due to her inability to run around with the boys thanks to her pregnancy and her broken foot. At first it bothered her, but being on desk duty came with its perks. She found that she was able to get off work on time and even early some days, which left her time to do some much needed baby shopping for the twins. Some afternoons Abby would even sneak out the lab and join her. What she enjoyed most of all about desk duty was that it allowed for her to spend some quality time with Arissa.

Sharon was still pressing the issues of getting Arissa out of Kate and Tony's care as soon as possible. She had Arissa visit with the Owens family several times and each visit ended with Sharon bringing Arissa back to them, red eyed and runny nosed but she insisted that Arissa would get use to the Owens family eventually. Meanwhile, Tony and Kate found lawyer to help them in their pursuit to adopt Arissa. While Arissa's parental fate was a cause of concern for the couple, their focus this week was on her fourth birthday party.

"There are so many things we can do! We can go the tradition route and have a surprise party with cake and ice cream? Or we can have a backyard circus with a petting zoo…" rambled Abby, who was more than excited when Tony and Kate came into her lab asking for help with planning Arissa's party.

"We stay in an apartment, Abby! And I would prefer we stay away from animals of any kind," interjected Kate.

"Well, the weather is getting warmer and Six Flags over America will be opening up their waterpark next week! Maybe we could have her party there?"

"A waterpark, Abbs?"

"Yeah! I had a birthday party at one when I was her age, I had a blast!"

"That's original!" said Tony, who thanks to being on light duty also found himself with extra time to kill at work. "Maybe we could let her invite a couple of her friends from daycare?"

"Hello! I have a broken foot remember! I can't go to a waterpark! Besides, I am not putting on a bathing suit looking like this!" spat Kate, self-conscious about her twenty-eight week pregnant figure.

"Your wounds have healed! Just take off the boot!"

"Yeah, come on, Kate? It's for Rissa! I'll make lunch so we don't have to buy anything in the park and afterwards maybe we can go to your place for cake and ice cream. Maybe her friends could even spend the night?" suggested Abby.

"I don't know if I have the energy for all that?" replied Kate.

"Tony and I will be there! And McGee is definitely coming whether he likes it or not. You won't have to do a thing! You can just hang out in the Lazy River!"

"I like this idea," said Tony.

"Yeah, but will Arissa? I mean it is her party," questioned Kate.

That night, while sitting around the table, Kate and Tony decided to talk about Arissa's party with her.

"So Rissa, I hear your birthday is next week?" said Tony, as he ate a fork full of spaghetti.

Arissa slurred up a piece of pasta and smiled. "Yeah! I be this many!" Arissa held up four fingers.

"How many is that?" asked Kate.

"Four!" shouted the little girl with a smile.

"Four? That's a big birthday! Me and Kate were thinking about taking you and a few of your friends to the waterpark to celebrate your birthday," said Tony.

"Really?"

"Yeah, is that something you would like to do?" asked Kate.

"Yeah! I want to go!" said Arissa as she bounced up and down in her chair.

"Okay, okay! Calm down! We still have to figure out a few things. We were thinking you could invite Brittany and Sammy to come with you?"

"Yeah, I want them to come! Can I invite Shawn and Jeremy too?"

Tony and Kate looked at each other.

"You sure you want to invite them, Arissa? You did have some problems with those two?" asked Tony

"Just because they mean, no mean I have to be mean too. I want to be nice!" replied Arissa as she ate some spaghetti

"Well they do say keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

"I think that is very sweet of you, Arissa. We'll go to your school in the morning and talk to their parents about them coming."

The next morning Kate and Tony did their best to get Arissa to daycare early so they would have a chance to talk to the kids' parents. Brittany and Sammy's parents were more than happy to let their kids go to Arissa's party. The three had become fast friends, spending all their time in class together. Jeremy and Shawn were a different story.

"That Shawn and Jeremy," pointed out Arissa as she tugged on Tony's pant leg when the boys walked in with their mother.

"What do you want?" asked Shawn as Arissa walked over to them.

"I having a party next weekend and I want you to come?" said Arissa, boldly.

"But we were mean to you?" questioned Jeremy.

"I know but I not mean like you. You can come if you want too?"

Tony and Kate walked over and introduced themselves to the boys' mother.

"Arissa, would like for your sons to come to her birthday party," said Tony.

"Arissa? Is this the little girl you two are always talking about, Shawn and Jeremy?" asked the mother.

The boys' said nothing as they looked at Arissa.

"They are always saying such good things about Arissa."

"Find that odd given their initial interaction," interjected Kate.

"We talked about that and I am truly sorry! But we now know we don't make fun of people for any reason isn't that right boys?"

Shawn and Jeremy looked at their mother and shock their heads in agreement.

"Well, Arissa would really appreciate it if they would come to her party next weekend?"

"That depends. Are you two going to behave yourselves if you go?" asked the kid's mother, sternly.

"Yes," replied the two boys in unison.

"You better!"

The next Saturday came quicker than Tony and Kate expected. Arissa ran around the house all smiles, in a pink bathing suit Abby had picked out for her. Tony packed a cooler with sodas, water and juice boxes and Kate gathered towels and other essentials for Arissa's party. There was a knock at the door as Arissa ran to answer it with Tony's permission.

"Abby! Timmy!" shouted Arissa, excited to see the two on the other side of the door.

"Happy birthday, Rissa!" shouted Abby as she picked up the little girl in a giant hug. "You ready for your party?"

"Yeah!"

"Probie, we're taking your car!" spat Tony, lugging the cooler into the living room.

"Why?" asked McGee.

"There isn't enough room in our car! So you and I are going to ride with the boys in your car and Kate and Abby will take the girls in ours!"

"Tony, I don't know about that? I don't want them messing up my interior!"

"They're kids, Probie! What's the worst they can do?"

"Hey are we ready to go? The other kids are waiting outside and they are getting restless!" asked Gibbs as he walked into the apartment wearing a tropical pair of swimming trunks and a grey NCIS t-shirt.

"Nice trunks, Gibbs! I can't believe you actually came!" exclaimed Abby with a smile.

"Yeah, well. It's Munchkin's birthday!" said Gibbs, as he smiled at the four year old. "We ready to go?"

"On it," said Tony as he picked up the cooler and headed out the door. McGee, Abby and Arissa followed suit while Gibbs patiently waited for Kate to waddle out the apartment.

Outside, they were greeted by the sight of Jimmy talking to Brittany, Sammy, Shawn and Jeremy.

"Jimmy, where's Ducky?" asked Abby.

"Oh, he had a last minute conference but he wishes Arissa a happy birthday," explained Palmer, all smiles.

"Okay, boys you're with me and Timmy and Arissa and Brittany you go with Kate." said Tony as he loaded things into the trunk of McGee's car.

"Palmer, you're with me," said Gibbs as everyone got into their respective cars.

Driving down the road, the girls rode happily along, singing to the latest tunes on the radio. But Tony and McGee were having problems with the three boys in the back of their car.

"I hot!" complained Shawn as he sat in the middle.

"Shawn, stop touching me!" yelled Jeremy, seated behind McGee in the driver's seat.

"I got to go pee!" whined Sammy, as he kicked the back of Tony's seat as he sat shot gun.

"We are not stopping!" groaned Tony. "I told you to take it easy with that juice box, Sammy!"

"But I was thirsty!" shouted Sammy as he shock what he thought was an empty juice box getting punch all over McGee's tan interior backseat. "Oops!"

"Sammy, don't shake the juice box! You're getting it all over my seat!" ordered McGee. "See why I did want them in my car, Tony?"

"I bored!" whined Jeremy as he tapped McGee on the shoulder.

"Jeremy, would you stop!"

"I still hot!" yelled Shawn.

"Here!" shouted Tony as he rolled down the window. "Better?"

"I got to pee, Nozzo!" interjected Sammy.

"We're almost there! Hold it!"

"I still bored, Timmy!" shouted Jeremy, shaking McGee's seat.

"Here!" said McGee as he handed the boys his iPhone. "Take this and would you three please settle down!"

The boys got quiet as the played with the phone for a while.

"Finally! Some silence!" sighed Tony.

"There is no way I am having kids anytime soon!" exclaimed McGee.

"Come on, McGee! You can't tell me that you're not enjoying the whining and complaining?"

"You might as well get used to it, Tony! This will be your life soon!" smirked McGee.

"Don't play like that McGee!"

"And just think those kids will be half of you! Which means it will probably be worse."

"That's not funny, Probie!"

"Just so you know I'm not babysitting!"

The silence was interrupted when Jeremy decided that he couldn't see the phone well enough with it in Shawn's hand and grabbed at the phone.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Uh oh? What uh oh?" asked McGee as he tried to look at the backseat through the rear view window.

"Phone go out the window!"

"What?" shouted Tony and McGee.

Arriving at the waterpark, everyone waited impatiently for McGee and Tony to join them.

"What happened?" asked Gibbs as Tony and McGee got out the car.

"We had a little "uh oh"! Jeremy, here threw McGee's phone out the window and we had to go back to find it!" said Tony as he helped the kids out the car.

"I sorry!" apologized Jeremy.

"Its okay, Jeremy" replied Tony through his teeth as he walked over to help Kate out the car. "I changed my mind, Kate. I want girls! Little boys are a nightmare!"

Kate laughed. "Oh no! DiNozzos only make men remember!"

"Kate if both of them are boys there's a good chance I will be bald by the time they are Arissa's age from pulling my hair out! I like my hair!"

Inside the waterpark, Abby picked out a nice shady spot for the group. After getting everyone covered in sunscreen, it was time to enjoy the waterpark.

"I want to go in the big pool!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Timmy, will you take me?"

"I'm not taking you anyway!" spat McGee.

"McGee!" shouted Abby, giving McGee a cold look.

"He threw my phone out the window, Abby!"

"I don't care about your stupid phone! That sweet, innocent little boy asked you to take him to the big pool, now you take him!"

"It's a front, Abby! He's not sweet or innocent!"

Abby gave McGee an icy stare.

Fine," said McGee, he rolled his eyes and took the boy's hand.

"My Mama look at my Daddy like that when he in trouble!" laughed Jeremy.

"Abby, I want to go too? Can you take me?" said Brittany.

"Sure can!" said Abby.

"Um, Abby? It's pretty bright out here! You know how you hate the sun!" said McGee, looking the Goth pale complexion.

Abby flipped open a parasol. "Got it covered!"

"Shawn? Sammy? You guys want to get in the big pool?" asked Gibbs.

The boys shook their heads "yes." Gibbs and Palmer grabbed each of the boys' hands and headed for the pool.

"Nozzo, can we go in the big pool?" asked Arissa, with a smile.

"Sure, sweetie," replied Tony, more excited than Arissa about hitting the water.

"Kate, you and the babies come too?" said Arissa as she took Kate's hand.

"No, me and the babies are going to sit right here! You and Tony go play! Have fun!" replied Kate.

The team spent the day, playing in the various water attractions at the water park. Kate even took off her boot and joined the team in water. After taking a break to enjoy the lunch of chips and sandwiches that Abby prepared for them, the kids ventured off to Kiddie Land, allowing the adults to enjoy some of the bigger attractions themselves. Kate and Tony stayed back watching Arissa while she played with her friends. Tony sat in the lounge chair, with Kate resting against his chest, gently rubbing her belly as the watched Arissa laugh and play with her friends.

"She's so happy!" said Kate.

"She sure is! Thanks for going along with this! I know it's hard on you having to carry these two around but I think this really meant a lot to Arissa," said Tony as he gave Kate a kiss. "This day couldn't be any better!"

Tony's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" answered Tony.

"Where are you, Agent DiNozzo?" snapped Sharon on the other line.

"But it just got worse!" said Tony, under his breath. "What do you want, Sharon?"

"Well, I was supposed to be picking up Arissa for a birthday lunch with the Owens. But I'm standing outside the apartment and you're not here!"

"Change of plans, Arissa had to cancel."

"Real funny, Tony! When are you two going to get it through your heads that this is happening! You can stall all you want but the Owens will get custody of Arissa."

"And we are you going to figure out that I really don't care about you or the Owens. Today is Arissa's birthday and she's spending it with us and I'm not going to let you ruin it!" Tony smiled to himself as Arissa waved at him and Kate.

"Tony, you…"

"Bye Sharon!" Tony hung up the phone.

After hours at the waterpark, the group headed back for what was supposed to be cake and ice cream and the start of Arissa's sleepover. The sleepover got started a bit early because by the time they arrived at Kate's apartment, all the kids were fast asleep. The team settled the kids into their sleeping bags in the living room and then dispersed for the night. Tony and Kate showered and changed into their pajamas before climbing into bed themselves.

**What do you think? As always reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, all you happy readers!**

**Here we go! Chapter 23! Enjoy :-)**

**The protocol is as usual…I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it**

It was Monday afternoon, Jackie and Robbie sat the entire class down in the front of the classroom.

"Okay, kids! This Friday is our school's Family Day! To celebrate, we will be putting on a special presentation where each of you will have the chance to talk about your family during the Family Day picnic on Friday afternoon!" exclaimed Jackie.

The kids in the class began to cheer.

"For the presentation, we want each of you to put together a picture book and tell us about your family," explained Robbie. "When you go back to your tables, you will find some construction paper and art supplies to start working on your pictures for your book. Ms. Jackie and I will come around to help you."

The kids in the class dispersed and head to their respective tables to start working on their projects. Arissa, Brittany, Sammy, Shawn and Jeremy all sat together. Right away the other children got to work on their books while Arissa sat quietly looking at her blank piece of construction paper.

"Arissa, why you no drawing?" asked Brittany.

Arissa sighed. "I no know which family to draw."

"You draw Kate and Nozzo! They your family!"

"They my temporary family. I get a new family soon."

"You no stay with Nozzo and Kate no more?" asked Jeremy.

"Sharon say they no can keep me because they can't take care of me and the babies. I have to stay with the Owens and they going to be my new Mommy and Daddy but I no like them! I want Kate and Nozzo to be my Mommy and Daddy," said Arissa as she put her head down trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

The struggle over where Arissa would go was starting to affect the little girl. Arissa loved being with Kate and Tony but Sharon let it be known that her time with them was running out and that she would soon be in the care of the Owens.

"Arissa, no cry!" said Shawn as he hugged the little girl, his attempt to comfort her.

"It no fair! Why everybody leave me?" Arissa began to cry as Robbie came over to see what was wrong.

At NCIS, Tony listened attentively as Kate talked on the phone with their adoption lawyer.

"What did he say?" asked Tony as Kate hung up the phone.

"The court accepted our petition for adoption today," replied Kate.

"That's great!"

"They also accepted the Owens'."

"That's not great."

Kate sighed. "Mr. Combs feels that with all the success we have had with her and given the fact that she has been with us this long that we may have a shot."

"Not if Sharon has anything to do with it!" Tony ran his hands over his face in frustration. "I can't believe that we may loss our daughter."

Kate looked at Tony. "What did you call her?"

"What?"

"You called Arissa our daughter."

"Did I?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah, you did!"

"My fault! It's just she's become like family, I sometimes forget she isn't ours."

"It's cute."

"It would be cuter if it were true."

"You two have a conference with Gitmo in ten minutes," spat Gibbs as he rounded the corner.

"Ten minutes? Gibbs, we have to go pick up Arissa from daycare," replied Kate.

"Have Abby go get her," said Gibbs.

"She's processing evidence!"

"McGee?"

"Out interviewing a witness," interjected Tony.

"Ducky?"

"He and Palmer have four bodies down in autopsy."

"It's fine. Tony can handle the conference, I'll go get her!" said Kate as she picked up her things to leave."

"No, I need the both of you in there." Gibbs let out a sigh. "I'll go get her!"

"Thank, Boss!" smiled Tony. "Hey, do you mind stopping and getting her some dinner on the way back?"

Gibbs shot Tony a cold stare as he walked toward the elevators.

Gibbs walked into the classroom and caught sight of Arissa, playing with her friends on the floor.

"You must be Agent Gibbs, Tony called and told me you were coming," said Robbie as he approached the older gentleman.

"How's she doing?" said Gibbs with a smile on his face as he watched Arissa playing.

"Well, we had a bit of a rough day today."

"What happened?"

"She got upset while she was working on her family book today. I think the whole situation with the adoption is starting to weigh on her."

"It's weighing on everyone."

"She really loves Tony and Kate but she's still trying to come to terms with the fact she has to go with the Owens. The other kids tried to cheer her up but she's still in a bit of a funk. Maybe you can talk to her and try to cheer her up a bit?"

"I'll try."

Gibbs drove him and Arissa to his favorite dinner where the two of them shared a booth near the window. Usually he and Arissa would admire all the semi-trucks that went by but this evening the four year old sat silently staring out the window. Elaine, Gibbs' favorite witness at the diner, walked over with a pot of coffee and a glass of chocolate milk.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite customers! Agent Gibbs and Miss Arissa!" said Elaine as she placed down the milk in front of Arissa and poured Gibbs a cup of coffee.

"Hi, Ms. Elaine." waved Arissa.

"Hey, sugar! I made your chocolate milk just the way you like it, extra chocolaty!

"Thank you!" said Arissa before she took a big gulp of her milk leaving behind a brown mustache.

Gibbs laughed to himself. "What do you say, Munchkin? We get the usual?"

"Okay."

"The usual it is!" said Elaine as she walked off to get their food.

"You got a little milk there, Munchkin?" said Gibbs pointing to the little girl face.

Arissa wiped away her milk mustache. "Why you call me Munchkin, Gibbs?"

"I don't know? You just remind me of a Munchkin! Why? You don't like it?"

"No, I like it."

"So how was school today, Munchkin?"

"Okay," sighed Arissa.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Why everybody leave me, Gibbs?"

"What?"

"My Mommy and Daddy left me and now Kate and Nozzo leaving me! Why no one want me?"

"Your Mommy and Daddy wanted you, Munchkin. And Kate and Tony want you too!"

"Then why I have to leave them?"

"They don't want you to leave Munchkin but Sharon thinks that it would be best if you stayed with the Owens…"

"I no want to the Owens, Gibbs! I want Kate and Nozzo!"

"I know but…"

"No, Gibbs! You have to help me!"

"Help you what?"

"Help me make Kate and Nozzo my Mommy and Daddy? Ms. Lee say I no can stay with them because I no they real daughter because I no come from Kate's tummy like the babies. I want to be their real daughter so we can be a family! But, I no know how to do that so I need you help."

"I can't do that, Munchkin!"

"Yes, you can! You the boss at N-C…N-C…"

"NCIS!"

"Yeah! You can talk to Ms. Lee and tell her I no want to go to the Owens and make Kate and Nozzo my Mommy and Daddy!"

"Just because I'm the boss at NCIS doesn't mean I can stop you from going to the Owens."

"Yes, you can! You can put her in jail then I no have to go!"

"As nice as that would be I can't do that, Munchkin."

"Please, Gibbs?"

Gibbs' heart broke hearing Arissa beg him like that. "You know, just because you didn't come from Kate's tummy doesn't mean that you aren't still their daughter. To them you are a part of their family, just like the babies in Kate's tummy. Family doesn't only have to be the people you are related too. Family can be people you love and care about and who care and love you too."

"I love Kate and Nozzo."

"And they love you too! So if you asked me, you guys are already a family."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"So if I love them that mean they my family?"

"If you want them to be!"

"I love Abby and Timmy? Can they be my family?"

"They sure can!"

"And I love Ducky and Jimmy!"

"They can be in your family if you want."

"I love you Gibbs! Can you be in my family?"

Gibbs smiled.

Friday afternoon came and Gibbs and his team, arrived at the daycare playground where hoards of toddlers ran around laughing, screaming and carrying on while their parents stood proudly around the perimeter watching.

"Why are we here, Boss?" asked McGee.

"Arissa, asked me to bring the team to her Family Day. So here we are!

"God, this reminds me of recess in elementary school! All the kids ran around acting crazy while the adults stood around and watched!" exclaimed McGee as he tried to dodge the rush of kids that ran around him.

"Well at least this time, you're one of the big kids McGee!" joked Tony.

"I miss recess! Playing hopscotch and jumping rope!" said Abby.

"You still do all those things in your lab," interjected Palmer.

"Oh yeah! It's great being a kid!" smiled Abby as she locked her arm into Gibbs' who simply smiled.

"Anybody see Rissa?" asked Tony, as he looked around the playground.

Arissa ran over to the group. "Nozzo! Kate!" shouted Arissa as she hugged their legs.

"Hey, sweetie!" said Kate.

"Gibbs, you came to my Family Day!" smiled Arissa.

"I told you I would come!" replied the agent with a smile.

"You brought Abby, Timmy, Ducky and Jimmy too!" said Arissa as she hugged each of them.

"Of course! We can't miss Family Day!" exclaimed Abby.

Brittany, Sammy, Shawn and Jeremy walked over to say hi to the team.

"Hi Timmy!" said Jeremy, with a smile.

"Hi Jeremy," replied McGee.

"I had fun with you at Arissa's birthday!"

"I didn't have fun with you! Either did my phone!"

"McGee!" spat Abby.

"You want to come see our classroom?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I'm here for Arissa not you! Go show, your parent's you classroom!" snapped McGee.

"I already did! Now I show you!" Jeremy grabbed McGee's hand and dragged him off towards the classroom as Abby and the other kids followed.

"Aww, Probie made a friend!" joked Tony.

Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky headed over to the buffet of picnic foods that sit on some tables underneath a covering on the playground. Gibbs offered to make a plate for Kate and Tony while Tony helped Kate find somewhere to sit down and rest.

Tony and Kate smiled at one another as they envisioned what it would be like to do Family Day with their twins one day. Their smiles quickly turned frowns when Sharon followed by the Owens family walking across the playground.

"Agent DiNozzo! Agent Todd! So nice to see you!" said Sharon, in the most fake pleasant voice she had.

"Sharon? What a surprise?" replied Kate, also using her fake pleasant voice.

"I want you to meet Henry and Patricia Owens and their children Liam, Andrew, Gloria and Felicity. I don't know if you have heard but they have petitioned the court for the adoption of Arissa!"

"Really?" replied Tony, trying to play dumb.

"Yep, just a matter of logistics before Arissa will be living with them permanently!"

"But don't worry! We know how close Arissa is to you two so we have no problem letting her come visit from time to time," said Henry.

"Well, isn't that nice of you, Henry," replied Tony, annoyed by the presence of Sharon as well as the Owens.

Just then Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer walked over to join Kate and Tony, followed by Abby and McGee and Arissa.

"Sharon, what are you doing here?" asked Gibbs surprised to see the caseworker.

"Seeing how today is Family Day, I thought it would be nice for Arissa to have her soon-to-be family here to support her! Henry and Patricia this is Agent Gibbs," replied Sharon.

Gibbs shook the couple's hand. "You two are the ones who are trying to adopt Arissa?"

"They aren't trying Agent Gibbs! They _are_ adopting Arissa!"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Sharon comment.

"Arissa, aren't you going to say hi to the Owens?"

"Hi," said the three year old, coldly as she sat in Abby's lap.

"Sharon, why don't you take the Owens over to get some food? They look hunger!" said Tony.

"That's a good idea!" said Patricia. "Would you like to come with us to get some food, Arissa?"

"She has food right here!" spat Abby, as she clung tightly to Arissa.

Sensing a bit of tension in the air, Sharon escorted the Owens family over to the food table.

"The nerve of that woman!" snapped Tony.

"Forget about her, Tony! Today is about Arissa!" said Gibbs.

The team enjoyed a picnic lunch with Arissa, laughing at her stories of all the fun things she did with her friends in daycare. They even entertained her friends, who came over and sat with them for a while. After lunch, Jackie had everyone go into the classroom so they could begin their presentation.

Inside, the team sat down at two of the round tables towards the back of the class. Despite their cold stares, Sharon along with the Owens family sat at a table next to them.

"My knees are in my chest!" griped Tony, struggling in his kid's sized chair. "I can't breathe!"

"Welcome to my world! You only have your knees, try having to tiny bodies pushing against your lungs!" replied Kate, who thanks to her condition was able to sit in an adult sized chair.

"Shh! They are about to start!" said Abby as the first little child stood up in front of the class to share their book about their family.

The team listened to the various kids talk about their families, some talking longer than others.

"That kid had thirteen cousins! Did he really need to talk about all of them?" asked Tony, as the crowd clapped for a presentation.

Jackie stood up in front of the class. "And last but not least, we have Arissa Moreland who is going to share about her family with us!" announced Jackie as she lead the group in a round of applause as Arissa walked to the front of the class.

Arissa let out a sigh as she stood in front of the group holding her book in front of her chest. She opened the first page of the book and revealed a picture of a man and woman, with angel wings and halos over their heads.

"My real Mommy and Daddy died. I loved them a lot but they left me so I no have a real family anymore. I missed them. I talk to Gibbs and he say that family no just the people you related to but the people you love and care about so…"

Arissa turned the page to reveal picture of seven smiling people. "This is my new family!"

"That doesn't look like us?" whispered Patricia to her husband.

Gibbs stared at them as he smiled to himself.

The next page revealed a picture of a man with brown, spiky hair making a funny face.

"This is my Nozzo! He really silly! Kate say being with him like having two kids around! He always makes me laugh! He gives me hugs and plays with me!"

Kate laughed. "That looks just like you, Tony!"

The next page showed a picture of a woman with brown hair and big belly sitting in a bed next to a little girl.

"This is my Kate. She really nice! She give me my teddy bear Mr. Snuggles. Every morning we cuddle in bed before I go to school. She call me pretty!"

"She got the stomach right!" joked Tony.

The next page showed two circular blobs inside a black circle.

"These are Nozzo and Kate's babies! They live in Kate's tummy. We no know if they boys or girls but I love them too! Nozzo say when they come, I going to help change diapers and fed them!"

The sound of "awes" hit the room.

The next page showed a man with brown hair and a little girl eating ice cream.

"This my Timmy! Nozzo call him "Probie." We go get ice cream and play games on the computer. I play a princess and Timmy play a little blue smurf!"

"Nice Elf Lord!" smirked Tony. McGee just smiled.

"This is my Abby! She really smart! She let me do coding and gives me lots of hugs! I like to do my hair hers!" said Arissa as she showed a picture of a pigtailed woman in all black.

Arissa showed a picture of two men in scrubs.

"This is Ducky and Jimmy. Ducky tell me stories and then Jimmy give me candy for not falling asleep through them!"

Ducky looked at Palmer in disapproval while he just laughed nervously from embarrassment.

The last page revealed a picture a silver haired man with a giant smile across his face sitting in a booth with little girl.

"And this is my Gibbs. He look really mean but when he with me he always smile! He call me Munchkin! He helped me make my book! He said he love Nozzo, Kate, Timmy, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy just like I do so that means we all a family!"

The team looked at Gibbs in shock as the crowd started to clap.

"Is that true, Gibbs? Do you see us as a family?" asked Abby.

Gibbs stared at his team.

"If were a family, then what does that make you the dad or the grandfather?" smirked Tony.

Gibbs slapped Tony in the back of the head and focused his attention on the little girl who walked over to him.

"Nice job, Munchkin!" said Gibbs as he pat the little girl's head.

Arissa smiled at him.

Jackie stood up in front of the class. "All the kids would like to present a special card to each of their families."

Arissa handed a card to Kate and Tony.

"What does it say?" asked McGee.

Kate and Tony read the card and were frozen.

"Can you be my Mommy and Daddy?" read Kate.

"I no want no one else to be my Mommy Daddy," replied Arissa.

"But Arissa, me and Kate…We…What about the Owens?" asked Tony, unable to gather his thoughts.

"I no want the Owens! I love you and I want to be in you family!"

Tear formed in Kate's eyes. "We love you too, sweetie."

"So you be my Mommy and Daddy?"

"We would love to be your Mom and Dad," said Tony.

Arissa smiled and gave them a big hug. "So, can I call you Mommy and Daddy now?"

"I don't know? I was getting use to Nozzo!" joked Tony.

Henry, Patricia and Sharon looked on at the three of them.

"She really does love Kate and Tony, doesn't she?" asked Patricia.

"It doesn't matter! As soon as the court gets done reviewing your family, Kate and Tony will be out of her life and Arissa will be your daughter! So all of this is pointless!" snapped Sharon.

"But she's so happy with them, Sharon. It's the point in all this to find somewhere where she will be happy?"

"She will be happy…with you!"

Henry and Patricia looked at each other in question.

**What do you think? Reviews/comments are welcomed as always and an update is coming soon :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow! 15 reviews on the last chapter! I truly do love you all!**

**Here we go! Chapter 24! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it…But if you know how I can correct that, let me know!**

***I apologize in advance for the language in this chapter.***

"Daddy, are we there yet?" asked Arissa.

"Not Rissa, we are not there yet!" replied Tony.

"When we gonna get there?"

"We still have another five hours."

Tony readjusted himself in the driver's seat as he drove down I-70 in route to Indiana. Kate's great aunt was turning ninety-five and Ellen thought it would be a great opportunity to get the entire family together to celebrate. Kate tried to think of every excuse to get out of going but her mother insisted that she come and celebrate with the family.

Only half way through the trip, Arissa had asked nearly fifty times if they were there yet. Tony did his best to try and entertain the girl while he drove. He loaded his iPad with her favorite movies and TV shows along with a few games in an effort to keep her quiet and busy during the trip but it did little to keep the girl's interest. Instead, he heard the word "Daddy" about every ten minutes. While Tony's heart swelled every time the four year old called him "Daddy," hearing it so many times was starting to become annoying to him.

"Daddy? Mommy still sleeping?"

"Yeah, she's still sleeping."

"The babies make her tired?"

"Yeah, they make her tired. That's why you have to be quiet so Mommy can rest."

"Okay, I be quiet so Mommy can sleep," said Arissa as she picked up the iPad.

"Thank you, sweetheart!"

Kate had been asleep since they crossed the Pennsylvania border, two hours into the trip. Carrying twins for the past thirty weeks was a lot of work on Kate's body so Tony preferred that she slept when she needed.

Kate began to stir in the seat next to him.

"Where are we?" asked Kate as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Almost to Columbus," replied Tony as he reached over and rested a hand on Kate's stomach. "Sleep well?"

"I'm sorry, honey!" yawned Kate. "I only meant to close my eyes for a minute.

"It's okay, you need your rest!" smiled Tony.

"How has she been?"

"Keeps wanting to know when we are going to get there."

"Ten and a half hours is a long time for a four year old in the car. I really wish we could have flown."

"You're in your third trimester, hon. It's safer for you and the babies if we drove."

"I can't believe I let my mom talk me into coming up here for my Aunt Bee's ninety-fifth birthday!"

"I can't believe you have an Aunt Bee? What do you have an uncle named Andy and a cousin named Opie?"

Kate laughed.

"I'm not going to lie I'm not looking forward to facing your Dad again. After our last encounter, I'm sure he already has his shot gun loaded for me."

"He doesn't have a shot gun."

"Really?"

"No. He has a forty-five!" chuckled Kate.

"Not funny."

"Daddy! I gotta pee!" shouted Arissa as she wiggled in her booster seat.

"Didn't I tell you not to drink those juice boxes so fast?" spat Tony.

"Gotta pee, Daddy! Gotta pee!"

Kate squirmed in her seat. "I have to pee too, Tony!"

"You too?" questioned Tony.

"Tony, I have a baby sitting on my bladder! What do you expect?"

"At this rate we won't make it to Indiana until after the party!" said Tony as he pulled off at the exit so Kate and Arissa could empty their bladders.

They continued on their journey until they arrived at Kate's parent's house later that afternoon. Parking the car, they were greeted by the sight of Ellen rushing out the front door.

"David, they're here!" shouted Ellen as she ran to open the passenger side door to help her daughter out the car. "Look at you, Caitlin! You have gotten so big since I last saw you!"

"I feel big!" replied Kate as she rubbed her belly.

"Well, you are almost there! A few more weeks and you will have two beautiful babies! Speaking of beautiful, where is Arissa?"

"I right here!" shouted the little girl as Tony took her out the car.

"Well, look at you! You've gotten even pretty since the last time I saw you! I tell you if I didn't know any better I would think Caitlin was your real Mommy!" said Ellen, as she hugged Arissa.

"She is my Mommy now!" replied Arissa with a smile as she hugged Ellen.

Ellen looked at Kate knowing the truth about their situation with Arissa. "She sure is! It's good to see you too, Tony."

"Nice to see you too, Ellen," said Tony as he hugged the older woman. "David isn't around is he?"

"Oh yeah, he's right out back! Come on, he'll be happy to know you're here!" said Ellen as she walked inside the house with Arissa.

"I don't know about that?" sighed Tony as he helped Kate inside.

In the backyard, David scrubbed away at the large barbeque grill in an effort to clean it.

"Look who I found?" announced Ellen as she, Kate, Tony and Arissa walked into the backyard.

"Katie Pie!" shouted the David as he ran over to hug his daughter.

"Hi, Grandpa Todd!" said Arissa.

"Well hello darling!" said David as he kissed Arissa on the cheek. "How was the trip?"

"Long!" exclaimed Tony.

David stared at Tony. "Tony? Didn't think you were coming?"

"Well, someone had to drive, David," smirked Tony, gaining an icy gaze from David.

"Tony, why don't you go put your things in Caitlin's old bedroom? It's upstairs last door on the right!" said Ellen.

"Okay," said Tony.

"I help you, Daddy!" shouted Arissa as she ran after Tony.

"Don't start, Dad!" spat Kate as she sat down at the patio table.

"Why did you have to bring him? You know, I don't like that boy, Katie Pie! He's nothing but bad news!" asked David.

"Like him or not, he's my boyfriend and the father of your grandkids so can you do me a favor and at least tolerate him while we are here and not torture him the whole time?"

David rolled his eyes before focusing his attention back on cleaning his grill.

"Well, I'm so happy to have the both of you here! And I'm really happy to see Arissa again! How is the adoption going?" asked Ellen.

"Not too good. They are moving pretty fast in reviewing the family. Arissa could be gone by the time the twins are born!"

"They don't they just leave her be? She is so happy with you too!"

"Her caseworker can't stand me and Tony! She'll do anything to get her away from us including putting Arissa with a family she doesn't like! I'm surprised she even agreed to let us bring her here. I was sure she was going to make Arissa stay with the Owens while we were gone!"

"Well, I'm praying for the three of you every day."

"Thanks Mom."

"I wonder where are Rachel and the boys are? I told them you were coming!"

"No, Mom! You didn't tell them to come over did you?" groaned Kate.

"I only get to have all you kids together every few years! Besides they are your brothers and sister!"

Like an introduction, Kate's older sister Rachel and her three older brothers D.J., Kevin and Bobby all entered into the backyard along with Rachel's son, Steven, D.J' two kids, Emily and Zach and Kevin's son, Ryan. The sound of their arguing preceded them.

"Don't remind me!" sighed Kate.

"D.J. move your truck!" shouted Kevin.

"I'm not moving my truck, Kevin!" yelled D.J.

"Your truck is blocking the driveway so I had to park on the street!"

"What you're too good to park on the street?"

"No! I just want my car in the driveway!"

"I'm not moving my truck! Your car is fine on the street!"

"Mom, tell D.J. to move his car!"

"Would you two knock it off? You sound like a bunch of kids!" snapped Rachel.

"Oh shut up, Rachel!"

"Some things never change!" laughed Kate as she watched her siblings.

Excited to see their distance sibling, the group stopped their bickering long enough to go over and hug Kate.

"Katie? Putting on little bit of weight there aren't you," joked D.J.

"Very funny, smartass!" replied Kate, cutting her eyes at her oldest brother.

"Caitlin?" gasped Ellen.

"Sorry!"

"Mom told us but I had to see it for myself! I can't believe my baby sister is pregnant!" said Bobby.

"Well, believe it!"

"How far along are you?" asked D.J.

"Thirty weeks."

"Almost at the home stretch," said Rachel as she rubbed Kate's belly. "Most women deliver twins between thirty-six and thirty eight weeks."

"That sucks for you, Bobby! Not only did Katie graduate before you but she's having kids before you too! Some big brother you are! What's wrong with you?" joked Kevin.

"She didn't graduate before me! We graduated at the same time!" corrected Bobby.

"You're a year older than her!"

"So?"

"It's okay Bobby. We all know you're special!" joked Kate.

"Shut up, dork!"

"Nice comeback, did you pick that one up when you repeated the tenth grade for the second time?" replied Kevin.

"Stop it!" scolded Ellen. "I will not have this entire visit spent with you all arguing!"

"So when are we going to get to meet the son of a bitch who knocked you up, Katie?" asked D.J.

"David John Todd!" spat Ellen, appalled by her son's choice of words.

"I'm sorry, when are you going to get to meet Tony?"

"He's upstairs with Arissa putting our stuff away," said Kate.

"You guys are going to love him! Tony is a really nice guy!" said Rachel

"Speak for yourself!" snapped David.

Tony walked outside with Arissa. D.J., Kevin and Bobby stared Tony down as he stood in front of them.

"Should I run?" asked Tony to Kate, nervously.

"D.J, Kevin, Bobby this is my boyfriend, Tony. Tony, these are my brothers," said Kate introducing them.

"I must say, you're nothing like what I expected," said D.J. as he walked over and shook Tony's hand.

"Thanks? What were you expecting?"

"I don't know? But I must say you're a step up for the other guys Katie has dated!"

"Shut up, D.J.!" snapped Kate.

"And you must be Arissa! I'm your Uncle D.J.!"

"Hi, Uncle D.J.!" waved the little girl.

"I got a little girl named Emily who's about your age, she's around here somewhere! You want to go meet her?"

"Okay!" said Arissa as she took D.J.'s hand so she could go meet his daughter, Emily.

"Tony, I must say it amazes me that Katie was able to find a man let alone one to get her pregnant!" laughed Kevin.

"Well it wasn't planned but I couldn't be happier!" responded Tony as he wrapped his arm around Kate.

"I'm just surprised that you've actually stayed with her all this time and haven't bolted out the door!" said Bobby.

"Me too," said David under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Kate.

"You aren't the easiest person to deal with Kate!" said Bobby.

"Oh and being around you is so great? When was the last time you had a girlfriend, Bobby?"

"Okay you two that's enough!" scolded Ellen.

"She what you have to look forward to with her, Tony?" joked Kevin.

Being with Kate's family, Tony was afraid that he would be dealing with threats and dirty looks from her brothers but instead Kate's brothers took a quick liking to Tony. After sitting down to enjoy a few beers, and talking about everything to from sports to women to embarrassing stories from Kate's childhood, Tony felt himself start to relax and by the end of the evening felt like one of the boys with Kate's brothers. The next morning they even woke Tony up to join them in a game of basketball where their male bonding continued.

David distanced himself from Tony, opting to hide out in his den rather than interact with his daughter's boyfriend. Tony tried to get David to talk to him but his efforts were futile, all he was able to get from him were cold stares. But, Tony seriously needed to talk to David and wasn't willing to put it off any longer.

"Room for one more?" asked Tony he stood in the den doorway.

David stared at the television as he rocked in his La-Z-Boy recliner.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair as he walked into the den and sat down on the sofa across from David. He pulled the bottle out of the bag and placed it on the coffee table near David.

David looked at the bottle then back at the television.

"Johnny Walker Double Black? That's top shelf."

"You're a whiskey man, right David?" asked Tony.

David stared at the television.

"I'm trying to make peace here, David."

"Buttering me up with whiskey isn't going to help."

"Can't hurt!" said Tony with a smile.

"What do you want, Tony?"

"I need to talk to you about Kate and me."

"Found another toy to play with so you want to leave me Katie Pie, huh?"

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny item placing it on the table near the bottle. "Actually, it's quite the opposite."

David stared at the item as it glistened off the brown tint of the whiskey. "Is this some type of joke?"

"No, sir."

"You doing this to spite me?"

"Not at all."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"You know why, David."

"You know my feelings on this."

"Yes, and I understand but I hope you can understand how I feel. I do love her, David."

David looked at Tony before he got up and walked over to his liquor cabinet taking out two shoot glasses. He placed a glass in front of him and Tony and then opened up the bottle of Johnny Walker that Tony had brought pouring them each a glass.

David held up his shot glass with a small smile across his face. "Finally decide to become a man, Tony?"

Tony picked up his glass and tapped it against David before downing the whiskey.

"This doesn't mean I like you," smirked David.

That night, it seemed like the entire town showed up at Kate's parents' house for Kate's great aunt's birthday. Arissa ran around with Kate's niece and nephews playing not having a care in the world while Kate was busy entertaining guests, fielding questions about Arissa and the twins while Tony stood proudly by her side.

D.J. stood in the center of the party, tapping his glass. "Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention?"

"Is it time to cut my cake?" asked Kate's weary Aunt Bee.

"Almost darling but first I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate with us! As you know my Aunt Bee is turning ninety-five years young!"

"What are talking about? I'm thirty-nine!"

"Yeah, fifty-six years ago! But I feel like we have so much more to celebrate today! Katie? You, Tony and Arissa come up here!"

"No!" spat Kate, getting the feeling that she was being set up by her brother.

"Come here!"

The three cautiously made their way to through the crowd to join D.J, unsure of what he was up to.

"As you all can see, my baby sister Katie is pregnant! And we have Tony here to thank for that! In a few weeks, I will be an uncle to not one but two little ones and I will hopefully have the honor of having Arissa here as a niece as well. Katie, I know me, Kevin and Bobby may torture you nonstop but I want you to know that we truly are happy for you baby sis! You've found a really great guy here in Tony and I wish you, him and little Arissa nothing but happiness in the future! D.J. raised his glass. "So here's to Katie and her boyfriend…"

"Sorry, D.J. but I have to stop you," interrupted Tony.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" asked D.J. in shock of Tony's interruption.

"No, no, you were great! I just need to correct something you said."

"What did I say?" asked D.J. still confused.

"You said boyfriend."

"You are her boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Yeah...But I don't want to be anymore!" exclaimed Tony causing the crowd to gasp.

"What?" asked Kate, in shock.

"I can't be your boyfriend anymore, Kate! I hear that word and I feel sick to my stomach because…"

"You don't love her?" interjected D.J.

Tony said nothing.

Bobby and Kevin rushed the center of the crowd, fists balled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Tony?" huffed Kevin, jaw clinched tight.

"I don't want to date your sister anymore!" said Tony, coldly.

"So you're just going to break up with my little sister in front of all these people, like this?" asked Bobby as he slammed his drink down and rolled up his sleeve ready to punch Tony for hurting his sister.

"Now hold on a minute!" exclaimed D.J. "Tony, you better start explaining what the hell you are doing before me and my brothers put our feet up your ass!"

Kate tried to fight back the tears but she could stop them from falling. She was devastated. All this time she thought that she and Tony were happy together. Now here they were in front of her entire family and he just admitted to never loving her at all.

"Nozzo, stop being mean! You make Kate cry!" exclaimed Arissa.

"I'm sorry, Kate but I can't be your boyfriend because it makes me think of something temporary! And I don't want that with you! I want something permanent!" said Tony as he looked Kate in the eyes.

"What?" whispered Kate.

Tony looked to David who stood at the back of the room with a smile on his face. Tony took a deep breath. "Kate, I can't tell you the exact day it happened. Maybe it was when you told me you were pregnant or maybe when we started breaking Rule 12 or maybe it was that day when I saw you on Air Force One but I've fallen in love with you! In fact, I wish there was a word greater than love because that would better explain how I feel about you. I know that this is almost eight months too late but rather it be late than never!"

Kate's eyes got big as Tony dropped down to one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket that contained the item he showed Kate's father earlier that day.

"Caitlin Lauren Todd, will you marry me?"

Kate collapsed her hand over her mouth, unable to come up with words as she stared at the ring. "Tony, are you serious?"

"I'm on one knee aren't I? Kate, I know we said we would take it slow but after everything we have been through, I realize that you being my girlfriend is not enough for me! I want you to be my wife!"

Kate looked over to her father.

"I already talked to him. And everything is fine. Now could you just say yes or no cause this floor is hard and my knee is starting to hurt!" said Tony, using his humor to cover for his nervousness in this situation.

"Caitlin, would you say yes so I can have my cake!" interjected Aunt Bee.

Kate laughed. "Yes!"

"Seriously?" asked Tony, expecting the worse.

"Yes, Tony! I will marry you!"

With a smile a mile wide, Tony jumped up and hugged Kate as the crowd of clapped and cheered for the newly engaged couple. Even Arissa was unable to contain her happiness for them as she ran over to join their hug.

"Holy shit, Tony! You don't know how close you were to getting a beat down!" shouted Bobby, surprised by Tony's proposal.

"Robert Kennedy Todd!" exclaimed Ellen at her son's language.

"You middle name is Kennedy?" asked Tony.

"You weren't going to do nothing, Bobby! This was all a part of the plan!" said Kevin.

"Plan?" asked Kate.

"Tony, told us he wanted to propose this morning while we were playing basketball so we thought it would be fun to make you think that he was going to break up with you and that we were going to beat him up!" laughed D.J.

"You set me up?"

"We thought it would be funny! No hard feelings?" asked Tony.

Kate laughed before slapping Tony in the back of the head. "Nope!"

"Wait! This was all pretend?" asked Bobby with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah! You were there when we come up with it!" said Kevin

"Yeah…right! I remember!" said Bobby, trying to cover for the fact that he thought that this was real.

"If you two are done being romantic, can we get back to my cake! I'm ninety-five, I don't have much time to waste!" spat Aunt Bee.

Tony smiled before kissing his fiancée.

**Kate and Tony are engaged! What do you think? Kate's brothers are crazy, huh? Reviews/comments are welcomed as always and an update is coming soon :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the lateness guys! So much drama around my house, its RIDICULOUS! But moving right along…**

**Here we go! Chapter 25! Enjoy! :-)**

**Is this line really necessary? You know I DO NOT own NCIS, right?**

The sound of the twins' heartbeat rang through the room. Kate laid back on the table, belly fully exposed as Dr. Miller ran the ultrasound wand over her stomach.

"Looking good, Kate! The twins' heartbeat is strong, no signs of stress and they both seem to be positioning themselves in the vertex position, which means that delivery isn't too far away!" said Dr. Miller as he wiped the gel from Kate's belly.

"Good," sighed Kate, as she sat up. "As nice as this experience has been, I'm tired of being pregnant."

"Me too!" exclaimed Tony, also feeling the effects of Kate's pregnancy.

Dr. Miller laughed. "When do you plan on starting maternity leave?"

"Today! My boss' decision not mines!" replied Kate.

"Your boss is very wise! Twins have the tendency to come early and with you hitting the thirty four week mark, you could be meeting these two real soon!"

"I think he put her on maternity leave because he's tired of her waddling around the office like a duck!" smirked Tony.

Kate cut her eyes at Tony.

"A very cute duck, I may add," said Tony, as he kissed Kate on the forehead.

Kate waddled into the NCIS Bullpen with Tony to the sight of McGee and Special Agent Ziva David working at their desks.

A former Mossad operative, Ziva joined NCIS as a liaison officer between NCIS and Mossad, after her half-brother Ari Hasswari, failed in an attempt to murder Kate on a rooftop. Gibbs spotted the glare of Ari's assault rifle from nearby building and in an effort to protect his team ordered in air support. Ari fled the scene but with the help of Ziva, Ari was tracked down and killed. In fact, it was Ziva who delivered the fatal shot to her half-brother, in effort to save Gibbs.

Despite the fact that her half-brother nearly killed not only Kate but Gibbs, Ziva was assigned to Gibbs' team. While Ziva's presence on the team proved to be useful, the friction between her and Kate wasn't. While the two women had respect for each other as agents, they found it hard to tolerate each other as woman. After gaining probationary status as an NCIS agent, Gibbs assigned Ziva to another team, hoping to save his sanity, calling on her only when necessary. Now a full blown NCIS agent, Ziva would take over for Kate in her absence.

"Hey, how was the appointment?" asked McGee.

"Fine!" moaned Kate as she sat down. "The doctor said everything looks good!"

"He also said that with her being thirty-four week that she could go into labor at any point in the next few weeks," said Tony.

"Well then it is a good thing that Gibbs put you on maternity leave, Kate! I'm the last thing you would want is to have your children on the job," said Ziva.

"Can't wait to take over my job, can you Agent David?" snapped Kate.

"Are you worried that I will take your job, Agent Todd?"

"I would have to be dead in order for you to take my job!"

"Enough, you two," interjected Gibbs, was he walked into the Bullpen, trying to stop an argument from happening.

"I'm going to miss you around here, Kate!" said McGee.

"It's just maternity leave, McGee. I'll be back plus you to come visit the twins!"

"Of course! But I'm still going to miss you!"

"Can't miss her unless she leaves! Kate as of ten minutes ago, your maternity leave started. Now either get out or I'll have security escort you out!" scolded Gibbs.

"Okay! Just let me get the last of my things," said Kate as she retrieved her gun from her top drawer.

"You are going on maternity leave, do you really need your gun?" asked Ziva.

"They issued it to me, Ziva. Besides you never know when you might need it!" smirked Kate.

Tony walked over and gave Kate a kiss. Knowing that Ziva was looking Kate shamelessly put a little extra into it, flashing a smile at the Israeli woman before exiting.

"You and Agent Todd seem very happy?" said Ziva with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh, we are!" smiled Toy as he watched his fiancée leave. "Did you see the ring?" replied Tony.

"I must say, when I heard that the two of had gotten together, I was actually quite shocked!"

"Why shocked?"

"I can't quite understand what a guy like you would see in a woman like Caitlin Todd?"

"Jealousy, Ziva? You missed out on your chance with the DiNozzo?"

"No! Not at all! I find the thought of dating you let alone having your children to be so vile and disgusting that it makes me want to vomit! You are immature and insufferable!"

"Kate thought that same thing, now look at us!"

Tony arrived home later that night to find Kate sitting in bed reading while Arissa played dress up with some of their clothes on the floor.

"Daddy!" shouted Arissa as she ran over and hugged Tony.

"Hey sweetie! What are you doing?" asked Tony.

"I play dress up! Look I a NCIS agent like you and Mommy!" smiled the little girl as she wore Tony's NCIS hat and jacket.

"You sure are!"

"Gear up, Daddy!" laughed the little girl, mocking Gibbs.

Tony laughed. "I think you have been around your Grandpa Gibbs too long!" Tony flopped down on the bed next to Kate resting his head on his head on her belly give it a kiss.

"Tired?" said Kate as she put her book down and kissed Tony and the forehead.

"It's been a long week! So glad tomorrow is Saturday! Finally get the chance to relax!"

"Don't forget this is me and Abby's "girls' weekend." Our last one before I am officially a Mommy!"

"That's right! Your last chance to…" Tony paused while he thought for a moment. "What exactly do you to do on "girls' weekend"?"

Kate laughed. "That's for us to know and you to never find out!"

"That's fine. It will give me chance to spend some time with Rissa before the babies come. Maybe we can put that crib together?"

"She would like that! She's been really down lately. Sharon has been pushing the Owens on her so much, I'm kind of glad that they had a family emergency so she could get a break from them! Spending time with her Daddy is probably just what she needs," replied Kate as she watched the little girl happily playing.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" asked Arissa.

"Daddy's tired, sweetie. Why don't you come over here and cuddle with Mommy and me?"

Arissa smiled as she jumped into bed with Kate and Tony.

"How was your day at school?" asked Tony.

"Fun! I play with Brittany and Sammy and Jeremy and Shawn and we try to think of names for the babies!"

"What names did you come up with?" asked Kate.

"Brittany say name it Princess if it a girl and Jeremy say name it Gummy Bear if it a boy!" laughed Arissa.

"Jeremy would say that!" replied Tony.

"What you and Mommy going to name the babies?"

"It depends if they are boys or girls! Of course one will be names after me!" smiled Tony.

"You name the babies Nozzo, Daddy?"

"No, we are not naming the babies Nozzo or Tony or Anthony or any variation of your name, Tony!" snapped Kate.

"Maybe you can name them Arissa!"

"But that's your name sweetie!"

"I know! The babies could have my name too so we can be like each other! Like a family!"

"You want the babies' names to be like yours?" asked Tony, touched by how much Arissa wanted to be connected with not only him and Kate but also the twins.

"Yeah!"

"That's really nice of you, sweetie wanting to share your name with the babies but I think we should give the babies' their own names?" said Kate.

"Okay, Mommy!" said Arissa as she put her hand on Kate's stomach to feel the twins move. "When are the babies going to come?"

"Soon, sweetie."

"Are you excited about the babies?" asked Tony.

"Yeah! I want to hug them and kiss them!"

"You know you have to be careful with them because they are going to be very little."

"I know but I still can't wait!"

Kate awoke that morning with to the sensation of cramping in her lower stomach. At this point in her pregnancy, there were few mornings when Kate didn't wake up with some type of pain so she thought nothing of it as she got up and got ready for the day. Getting dressed was a task. Not only was Kate almost full term but summer had come in fully force bringing with it heat that made Kate even more uncomfortable. Putting her comfort ahead of everything else, Kate put on a tank top, a pair of denim maternity shorts and what she thought was a pair of flop flips, mostly due to the fact that her feet had swollen so much she couldn't fit her shoes anymore.

"Tony, I can't tell, do my shoes match?" asked Kate as she walked into the living room, resting her hand on her aching back.

Tony looked at Kate's feet noticing that she had one slide and one low top Chuck with her foot simply pushed inside. "No, they don't!"

Kate groaned. "My stomach is so big I can't see my feet! Could you help me out, please?"

Tony smiled as he ran back to the bedroom to get Kate's other Converse. When he returned, he noticed a hint of pain in Kate's face as she sat on the sofa rubbing her belly. "You okay, hon?" asked Tony, as he sat next to his pregnant fiancée.

"Yeah, I'm just cramping a bit this morning. I'm fine." winced Kate.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You mind putting my shoe on for me?" asked Kate, feeling the pain dissipate.

The doorbell and Arissa came running out her room.

"Auntie, Auntie, Auntie!" shouted the little girl she ran to answer the door revealing Abby standing on the other side. "Auntie Abby!"

"Hey Rissa," shouted the Goth as she hugged the child. "Aren't you going to say hi to Ziva?"

"Hi Ziva!"

"Hello Arissa!" replied Ziva

Kate whipped her head around at the sound of the woman's voice to see the female agent standing at the door. "Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"Abby, invited me to your "girls' weekend"!" replied Ziva with a smile.

"Abbs?"

"Come on, Kate! It's "girls' weekend' and Ziva's a girl! I thought this would be a good opportunity for the three of us to hang up outside of work," explained Abby.

"Root canals are more fun, Abby!"

"If you do not wish for me to, Kate, I will not go!" said the Israeli woman.

"Ziva, you're coming! I already made the reservation! Now come on, Kate, we don't want to be late!"

Kate rolled her eyes as she struggled to get up off the sofa.

"Play nice, Kate!" scolded Tony, sarcastically as he kissed Kate and sent her on her way with Abby and Ziva.

"What we going to do today, Daddy?" asked Arissa.

"Me and you are going to get this place ready for the twins!" exclaimed Tony, as he scooped up Arissa and head for the bedroom.

After changing Arissa into some play clothes and changing into some shorts and a t-shirt himself, Tony and Arissa got to work putting together, the crib, changing table and swings he and Kate had bought for the twins.

Later that afternoon, Abby, Kate and Ziva were relaxing by the pool at the Four Season's hotel, in Washington D.C. and to her surprise, Kate and Ziva were actually getting along. Abby had booked a Mommy-to-be spa day for Kate complete with manicures, pedicures, massages and spa treatments for the three of them as well as an overnight stay in one of the hotel's top suites.

"This is nice" sighed Abby.

"This is nice! I better enjoy it, don't know when I'll get the chance to do this once the twins come!" said Kate.

"Are you nervous about delivery?" asked Ziva.

"Terrified! Most first time moms have to worry about delivering one baby, I have to push out two!"

"Twins is quite the blessing!"

"What is you and Tony's birthing plan?" asked Abby.

"Well we went to a few classes where they tell you the different option you have like water birth and home delivery but they all freaked Tony out! I'm worried that he might pass out during the birth?"

Abby and Ziva laughed.

"How did in the world did you end up with Tony DiNozzo, Kate?" asked Ziva.

"One too many shots!" joked Kate.

"Whatever!" interjected Abby. "Everyone knew it was just a matter of time before the two of you got together!"

"This is true! The first time I meet you two of sensed an attraction between you! Did I image that you would be engaged to him and pregnant with his children, no!" said Ziva.

"You're just mad that you didn't get to him first, Ziva!" replied Kate.

"Maybe but clearly he has found the right one in you, Kate."

Kate smiled at the female agent until the cramping in her stomach took it away.

"You okay, Kate?" asked Abby noticing Kate's hand resting on her stomach.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," groaned Kate, in pain.

Ziva rested her hand on Kate's stomach. "Kate, your stomach feels hard?"

"I think I'm having Braxton Hicks contractions. I read about them. There's nothing to worry about."

"They seem pretty bad?" said Abby, worry ringing in her voice.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the pain leave. "I'm okay. Really."

Hours had passed, as Tony and Arissa stared at what was supposed to be the twins' crib, not that it looked anything like a crib.

"Daddy, it no look like the picture!" said Arissa as she stared at the crib.

"It doesn't, does it?" replied Tony as he stared at the monstrosity.

The doorbell rang and a smile crossed Tony's face.

"Who that Daddy?"

"Reinforcement!"

Tony and Arissa ran to the door where McGee waited on the other side.

"Hi, Uncle Timmy!" waved Arissa.

"Hey Arissa!" replied McGee. "Okay Tony, what's the big emergency? That I had to come over here right away?"

"How are you with building nursery furniture?" asked Tony.

"I don't know? Never put together a nursery before."

"Me either which is why I need your help putting together this furniture for the twins'."

"Why did you call me? Wouldn't Gibbs be a better person for this?"

"Yes, but I'm sure his opinion of me will change when he finds out I can't put together a crib so I called you because I don't care what you think of me, Probie!"

"Thanks, Tony!" said McGee rolling his eyes as he entered into the apartment to help Tony.

The next afternoon rolled around as Kate, Ziva and Abby sat in the hotel restaurant enjoying brunch and talking.

"Thanks for doing this, Abbs! I really did have fun this weekend, even with Ziva here!" said Kate.

Ziva held up her glass of orange juice. "I had fun hanging in with you too, Kate!"

"Hanging out, Ziva! It's hanging out not in!" corrected Abby.

Kate flinched as she felt the cramping in her stomach again.

"Braxton Hicks thing again?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah! These things are something else!"

"Are you sure they are just Braxton Hicks? You think they maybe actually contractions?" asked Abby.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the pain end. "No, contractions come at more constant intervals. These are just every now and then."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

The truth was the pain in Kate's stomach was happening more frequently but she didn't want to alarm anyone so she kept it to herself, opting to wait until she got back to her place and tell Tony. The ladies checked out and headed to Abby's awaiting hearse. Putting their things into the vehicle, Kate was frozen by what she now knew was a contraction.

"Kate?" said Ziva, seeing her nearly double over in pain.

"I'm okay, Ziva" replied Kate trying to breathe her way through the contraction as she attempted to make her way around to the passenger side of the car.

"You look like you are in pain?"

"No, I'm o…" Kate's eyes widened as she felt a hard kick from one of the twins before feeling the warm liquid run down her legs.

"Abby, I think your car maybe leaking something?" said Ziva, noticing the pool of liquid on the ground near Kate.

"That's not the car, Ziva…My water just broke!"

**Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Kate is in labor! What do you think? Will they get to the hospital in time? Will Tony make it in time? Reviews/comments are welcome and an update is coming soon :-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello all you happy readers! So it was brought to my attention that I should consider doing a sequel to this story. But I need some feedback first. If I were to write one, would you read it? What would you like it to see in it? I have a few ideas for a possible continuation but I want to see what you guys are into. This sequel won't be happening anytime soon because I have to finish this one first, of course! So…**

**Here we go! Chapter 26! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it but you already knew that!**

Ziva started shouting something in Hebrew.

"Ziva! Speak English!" shouted Kate, trying to stay calm but panicking after having her water break.

Abby ran over. "What's wrong?" She looked to the ground and saw the amniotic fluid. "Oh my God, Kate! Your water broke!"

"I noticed!" replied Kate.

"Should we get her to a hospital?" asked Ziva, clearly a bit panicked by the situation.

"No, we should just let her have the twins in the valet parking line!" snapped Abby as she helped Kate into the car.

Tony and Arissa napped on the sofa. Tony jumped up to the sound of his cellphone ringing. Half sleep, he searched the coffee table for his phone.

"Hello?" answered Tony, dazed. "Hey Ziva…Me and Arissa are just napping, where are you guys at? Why are you going there? What! Okay, tell her to hang on, I'm on my way!"

"Daddy, what wrong?" asked Arissa, rubbing her tired eyes.

"We gotta go, Rissa," said Tony as he hopped over the sofa, grabbing his things to leave the apartment.

"Go where Daddy?"

"We gotta go to the hospital! Kate is in labor!"

"What that mean?"

"That means that she's about to have the babies! Go grab your shoes!"

Arissa's face lit up with excitement as she ran to her room to get her shoes. Caught up in the excitement of the moment, Tony ran out the door. Arissa came back into the living room.

"Daddy?" called out the little girl, confused about where Tony had gone.

Tony ran back into the apartment. "Sorry, sweetie. Let's go!"

Arissa giggled as she followed Tony out the door.

The elevator dinged and Tony franticly ran off with Arissa searching the maternity ward for any sign of Kate.

"DiNozzo!" shouted Gibb, getting the father-to-be's attention.

"Boss! Where is she? She didn't have them yet, did she? Please tell me I didn't miss the birth! You only get to have your first once…"

"DiNozzo, calm down! You didn't miss anything! They took Kate to the back and are getting her checked in."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because I didn't want to miss the birth of my first kid…kids, you know?"

"You're fine, Tony!"

"When did you get here?"

"Abby had Ziva, call me and McGee when they left the hotel. Are you okay?" asked Gibbs, noticing Tony gasping for air.

"I'm a little short of breath here, Boss!"

"Breathe, Tony!" ordered Gibbs as he tried to hold up the hyperventilating agent.

"Sorry, Boss! I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed! Kate is about to have the babies!"

"I know, Tony! And she needs you right now, so get yourself together!"

"I don't know if I can do that, Boss! I'm freaking out right now! I'm about to be a father!"

Gibbs gave Tony a strong slap in the back of the head.

"Thanks, Boss!"

"Daddy where Mommy?" asked Arissa.

Abby ran up and hugged Tony. "Tony, you're here! Kate's water broke while we were at the hotel and…"

"Where's Kate, Abbs?" asked Tony, ending her rant.

"Room 305. They just finished settling her in!"

Tony walked into the delivery room with Arissa, to find Kate laying in bed with all sorts of wires hooked up to her in order to monitor her and the babies. Ziva stood by Kate's side while Dr. Miller checked her vitals.

"Tony, you made it!" said Dr. Miller with a smile.

"Yeah. How is she?" asked Tony.

"She's four centimeters dilated and has been having pretty good contractions. If she keeps this up, we could be seeing these babies within the next few hours!" said Dr. Miller as he left the room.

Tony noticed Ziva standing near Kate. "Wow! Must have been one heck of a girls' weekend? You two are actually being nice to each other," smirked Tony, once again using his humor to hide his true feeling.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I shall leave you three alone," said Ziva as she exited the room.

"Hey!" smiled Tony as he walked over to the kiss Kate. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, now that you're here!" exclaimed Kate.

"The babies coming, Mommy?" asked Arissa.

"They sure are, sweetie!"

"This is actually happening Kate! You're about to have a baby!"

"Babies," corrected Kate, rubbing her belly as she felt another contraction coming.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," winced Kate. "I'm having another contraction! They weren't so bad when they started but they are really starting to hurt!"

Tony sat on the side of the bed and hold onto Kate's hand. "Just breathe, honey!"

"Mommy, you okay?" asked Arissa, voice shaky from seeing Kate in such pain.

"I'm fine, sweetie!" said Kate as she took a few deep breaths and then started to feel the contraction end. "Geez, these contractions are strong! I don't know how much more of this I can take?"

"Hang in there, Kate!" said Tony, gently stroking Kate's hand/

"Daddy, Mommy tummy hurting?" asked Arissa.

"Yeah, her tummy is hurting her, sweetie!"

"Make Mommy tummy stop hurting!"

Tony noticed Arissa stared at Kate with a sad look on her face. He could tell that she didn't like seeing Kate like this.

Abby walked in. "How you doing, Kate?"

"Not good! This hurts like…" Kate stopped as she looked at Arissa in Tony's arms. "This hurts bad!"

"Natural childbirth is better for the babies!"

"No offense, Abby but you're not the one feeling this pain! I am!"

"Hey, Abby would you mind taking Arissa for a while?" asked Tony.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Tony nodded towards Arissa, who buried her face in Tony's chest trying to hide her worry for Kate.

"Sure."

"Arissa, you want go with Aunt Abby?"

Arissa nodded yes. "Daddy, you take care of Mommy?"

"I will," said Tony, giving the little girl a kiss on the head, before sending her with Abby.

Kate tried her best to go with without any medication during her labor. Afternoon rolled into evening and Kate's contractions only got worse and it didn't help that she wasn't dilating very quickly. Unable to hold out any longer, Kate gave in a got an epidural. It was nearly ten at night before Kate found relief from her pain and was able to sleep for a bit.

"How much longer do you think she has, Doc?" asked Tony as he and Dr. Miller stood in the hallway.

"She's not dilating as quickly as I would like. I'm keeping an eye on the twins' heart rate to make sure they are not going under stress because of the labor. Right now they are fine but I'm afraid that a prolonged labor may cause them to have an elevated heart rate. If she doesn't delivery within the next few hours we may have to do a C-section."

Tony let out a heavy breath as he walked towards the waiting room where Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Abby were waiting. Arissa had fallen asleep leaning against Abby.

"Kate's asleep," said Tony as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"How is she?" asked Gibbs.

"She got an epidural to help with the pain but she isn't dilating very quickly. Dr. Miller says if she doesn't deliver in the next few hours they might have to do a C-section."

"Well, we are here for you, Tony," said McGee.

"Thanks guys but you can head on home. I don't think anything is going to happen anytime soon!"

"I'm staying!" interjected Abby.

"You don't have to do that, Abbs."

"Kate is my best friend! I want to be here for her!"

"What are you going to do with Arissa?" asked McGee as he looked at the sleeping child.

"I'll take her if you like, Tony? My place is not far from here. I can have her back as soon as Kate has the twins," offered Ziva.

"I can't do that to you Ziva," said Tony

"It would be my pleasure. Arissa is a sweet child, I'm sure she will be no problem!" replied Ziva as she picked up the sleeping child.

"Thanks Ziva."

"You let us know as soon as anything happens, Tony," said Gibbs.

"I will, Boss!"

The team dispersed for the night. Tony and Abby made their way back to Kate's room where she rested comfortably. Abby laid down on the pullout sofa in the room and tried to get some rested. Nerves on edge, Tony simply pulled a chair beside Kate's bed and watched his fiancée while she slept.

2am.

Tony awoke to the sound of Kate screaming his name.

"What?" exclaimed Tony, nearly falling out of his chair.

"Tony, go get the doctor! I think I need to push!" said Kate, trying to fight off the pain.

"What's going on?" asked Abby, in a daze.

"Kate needs to push!" shouted Tony as he rushed out the room to get the doctor.

Kate's breathing became more and more labored as Abby made her way over to her side. Tony stormed back in the room with Dr. Miller behind him.

"I hear we are ready to push?" said Dr. Miller as he examined Kate. "You're at ten centimeters, Kate! It's time to bring these little ones into the world!"

"You hear that Kate?" said Tony, as he stood at Kate's side and held her hand.

"Okay, Kate, on the next contraction I want you to push," instructed Dr. Miller.

Kate took a deep breath and when she felt the next contraction, she pushed as hard as she could for the doctor's count of ten.

"Good job, Kate! I want you to do that for me again, okay?"

Kate did as she was told and on the next contraction she pushed again.

"Oh my God, I can see the head!" exclaimed Abby.

"Me too," said Tony, feeling the dizziness set in.

"Tony, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think I…I think I…I think I need to sit down!" said Tony as he collapsed in the chair.

"Tony?" shouted Kate, very much in pain but concerned for Tony.

"Okay, Kate! I just need on more good push and we will have baby number one!" said Dr. Miller.

"Tony, get it together! You're going to miss it!" snapped Abby.

Tony took some deep breaths before getting back to his feet.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" said Tony, a bit embarrassed that he almost passed out but still a bit dizzy.

"Give me one last push, Kate and we will have a baby!"

The contraction came and Kate pushed. Sweat pouring from her brow, Kate pushed with all her might until she heard the loud scream of a baby crying.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" shouted Dr. Miller as he held up the newborn baby for his parents and Aunt to see him.

"It's a boy, Kate!" cheered Abby to the new mom who rested against the bed, smiling as she listened to her son cry for the first time.

Tony was speechless, face glowing with pride as he watched the nurses take his infant son to weight and clean him.

Four minutes passed.

"Time for baby number two! On the next contraction, push!" said Dr. Miller.

Kate did as she was told but the fatigue from pushing out the first baby was setting in.

"I can't!" cried Kate, feeling all the energy in her body disappear with every second she pushed.

"Yes, you can hon!" cheered Tony. "You're almost there!"

"I can't, Tony! I'm too tired!" Tears began to fall from Kate's eyes. She had reached her limit, the pain and the fatigue of delivery was too much for her.

"Look at me, Kate!" said Tony, as he gently cupped her chin and looked her in the eyes. "I have seen you push through far worse than this! Heck, you've put up with Gibbs all these years so I know you can make it through this! Now, we have been through way too much for you to give up now! You're almost there! Just a few more pushes and we will have our baby, okay?"

"Tony, I can't!"

"Please, Kate?" begged Tony, gently kissing her head. "Please?"

Kate took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, crying with every second that passed. Tony could feel her grip tightening around his hand, as he watched her body shake trying to push out the second baby.

Kate left out a heavy sigh as she fell back against the bed waiting to hear the baby cry. The room was completely silent. The look on the doctor's face turned from one of excitement to concern. Kate and Tony could see nothing, only the look on Dr. Miller's face.

Kate looked at Tony with nothing but fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Kate, voice trembling with concern for her child.

"What is it, Dr. Miller? Why isn't it crying?" asked Tony.

Suddenly a gentle whimper could be heard throughout the room and within seconds it turned into a fully blown soft cry as Dr. Miller smiled and held up the second baby.

"It's a…"

**CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm awful right? What is it? Is it a boy? Or is it a girl? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon (Very soon, if I get some good reviews) ;-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Did I keep you waiting long?**

**Here we go! Chapter 27! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS because if I did all of this would actually be happening! **

***It was brought to my attention that Ziva would be speaking Hebrew not Arabic. The correction has been made in Chapter 26, for future readers and shoutout to ArielleW for pointing that out. What can I say, I'm no linguist!**

Tony stood with a giant grin on his face as he looked into the glass widow of the nursery. After nearly nine months, ten hours and a near heart attack, his eyes were fixed on the two tiny babies with the name "DiNozzo" plastered on a name card at the bottom of their plastic bassinets. His heart swelled with joy. Those two were his. His pride and joy, his children, his…

"Tony!" the sound of his name and the voice accompanying it sent a rush of anger through his body. He looked up to see Sharon stomping toward him. "You missed the hearing!"

"You know most people would start out by congratulating me! But not you, Sharon!" said Tony, through gritted teeth.

"Congratulating you for what?"

"Kate had the twins this morning!" said Tony with a "duh" expression on his face as he looked towards the nursery.

"Congratulations," said Sharon, nonchalantly. "Arissa was not at her adoption hearing with the Owens this morning!"

"Are you kidding me, Sharon?"

"No, I am not kidding you, Agent DiNozzo! This was a very important hearing!"

"My fiancée just gave birth and you came here to harass me about a court hearing?"

"I sure did! You think you're slick don't you?"

"Sharon, I don't have time for this!"

"Then make time! Because of you and Agent Todd, the Owens family has decided not to go through with the adoption! Apparently, they feel that she has found the family she needs in you two and your team and don't want to interfere with that!"

"Really?" replied Tony, trying to hide the smile on his face. "So that means she can stay with us then?"

"You can wipe that smartass smile off your face, Tony! A second family petitioned to take her and were accepted!"

"What? A second family? What second family?"

"The decision was short notice so I don't have all the details, but the judge himself approved them! Which means that this ends today! Her stay with them is to start immediately!"

"So you came all the way over here to take her?"

"Yep!" smiled Sharon. "I have been waiting a long time for this day, Tony."

Just then Arissa came running up the hall with Ziva right behind her.

"Daddy!" shouted Arissa as she jumped into Tony's awaiting arms. "Mommy had the babies!"

"She sure did! You're a big sister now!"

"Cute," snapped Sharon as she rolled her eyes and reached for Arissa's hand. "Say goodbye, Arissa! You have to go now!"

"No," shouted the little girl snatching her hand away. "I want to see the babies!"

"You aren't going to see the babies, now come with me!"

"Sharon, stop!" yelled Tony as he placed Arissa behind him to protect her.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ziva.

"Not if Agent DiNozzo would stop making a scene!" snapped Sharon.

"Tony, do you know this woman?"

"This is Sharon Lee, Arissa's caseworker. She came here to get Arissa," explained Tony.

"Why is she taking Arissa?"

"Who are you?" asked Sharon.

"Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS."

"Oh great! Another one of you NCIS people! Look, this has nothing to do with you, okay? So if you will excuse me!" ordered Sharon as she tried to move Tony out of the way to get Arissa.

"Sharon, what is your problem?" snapped Tony, trying to keep his composure but clearly he was completely pissed off. "Kate just had the twins! You don't need to do this right now!"

"Tony, the court has ordered that she be placed in the custody of the new family today! Now it's cute that you all have decided to play family, having her call you Mom and Dad, but the game is over! You have your twins and Arissa is coming with me! You may be a federal agent but I can have you arrested for child endangerment!"

"I am sure there is some better way to handle this situation? I'm sure you could explain to this new family that Arissa wants to spend time with Kate and Tony and have them collect her at another time?" said Ziva.

"I don't think so! She needs to come with me, right now!"

A middle age man in a grey suit came running up.

"Tony!" shouted the man trying to catch his breath from running.

"Mr. Combs? What are you doing here?" asked Tony, surprised to see the man.

"I've been trying to call you all morning but you won't answer! So, I called Agent Gibbs and he told me you were here!"

"Sorry about that. I've been here since yesterday. Kate had the twins this morning!"

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"Well, I guess my news will make this day even better for you then! I got the call this morning, your petition was accepted!"

"Petition, for what?" asked Sharon.

"Their petition to adopt Arissa! The first family decided not to adopt her so Kate and Tony get to keep her!"

"No, you must be mistaken! Another family was approved to take her!"

"Right! That family is Kate and Tony! I talked to the judge myself and he told me explicitly that as of today, Arissa is to remain permanently in their custody. Of course before the adoption can be finalized they have to go through all the preliminary reviews but I don't see that being a problem!"

"I do! These two are not fit to parent Arissa!"

"The judge doesn't seem to think so?"

"Who are you exactly?"

"Jacob Combs, Tony and Kate's adoption attorney. Who are you?"

"Sharon Lee, Arissa's caseworker!"

"Oh, you're Sharon? I have heard a lot about you? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get Arissa so that she could be placed with the new family!"

"Well, I guess that won't be necessary seeing as how she is already with them!"

"As Arissa's caseworker I am informed about all potential families! I never heard anything about Kate and Tony wanting to formally adopt Arissa?" spat Sharon.

"That's because I requested that a different caseworker handle the case on their behalf. Seeing the issues you have been having with them, I wanted a non-bias party involved."

"A non-bias party?"

"Yeah, I had a talk with your supervisor and it seems that you have a tendency of putting your reputation before that well-being of the children whose cases you handle. He's looking into your handling of this particular case now!"

"Excuse me?"

"From here on out, Ms. Lee, I have to ask that you refrain from any contact with my clients. Their focus needs to be on Arissa as well as their twins and I don't want you interfering in that! Any contact you have with them will come through me!"

"In other words, Sharon, You can get the hell out of our lives!" snapped Tony.

"Daddy!" shouted Arissa, knowing Tony used a bad word.

"Sorry, sweetie!"

"Just because you ask that I be off the case doesn't mean I don't have a say in this!" yelled Sharon.

"I really don't think it matters what you have to say anymore Ms. Lee, because Arissa is staying with Kate and Tony," responded , unphased by Sharon.

Sharon gave Tony an angry gaze. "This isn't over, Tony!"

"Whatever, Sharon! Now if you'd excuse me, I think it's time that _my daughter_ meets her little brothers." Tony gave Sharon his signature DiNozzo smile before walking away with Arissa, leaving Mr. Combs to handle Sharon. Ziva stayed back to enjoy the entertainment.

Tony and Arissa walked inside the room, to find Kate sitting up in bed wide awake. She had changed into her own pajamas and smiled when she saw Tony and Arissa come in.

"Mommy!" shouted Arissa as she reached over to hug Kate.

"Hey, sweetie!"

"You tummy no big no more, Mommy!" said Arissa.

"That's because the babies aren't in there anymore!"

"Where they at?"

The door swung open as the nurses wheeled in the two tiny plastic bassinets. Tony sat Arissa down on the bed with Kate as the nurses handed each of the new parents one of the babies.

"Arissa, we would like you to meet Alexander Anthony and Aiden Todd DiNozzo! Your baby brothers!" said Kate, with a smile.

"Hi Alexander! Hi Aiden!" waved Arissa in awe of the babies in Tony and Kate's arms. "Hey! They names start with "A" like mine!"

"We thought it was so nice of you to want to give the twins your name that we decided to give them "A" names so you three could be like each other."

"You did that for me?"

"Yep! Now you can tell everyone that your brothers are named after you!" said Tony.

"Are they still going to be my brothers when I live with the Owens?"

Tony looked at Kate. "You aren't going to live with Owens, sweetie! From now on you are staying with me, your Mommy and your brothers!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, no more having to visit with them or any of that!"

"Why come?"

Tony looked at Kate as a smile took over his face. "Because the judge said it was okay for your Mommy and me to adopt you!"

"What?" interjected Kate, unsure of what she just heard Tony say.

"We got approved, Kate!" said Tony with a smile.

"Tony, that's not something to joke about!"

"I'm not joking, Kate! We ran into Sharon as well as Mr. Combs in the hall. The Owens decided not to go through with it! She's ours! That is if we pass all that legal stuff!"

Kate couldn't contain her smile.

"That mean I get to stay with you and Mommy and the babies, like a family?" asked Arissa.

"You sure do!"

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

Arissa wore a smile as big as a freight train.

"Hey, would you like to hold your brothers?" asked Kate.

"Can I?" asked Arissa.

"Sure!" Kate propped Arissa up next to her placing a pillow on her lap before laying baby Alexander Anthony down. Tony walked over and place baby Aiden Todd next to him on the pillow.

"They so little, Mommy!"

"They are only a few hours old," chuckled Tony.

"They look alike!"

"That's because they are identical twins!"

Arissa looked at the two babies laying on her lap. Wrapped in matching blue blankets, Alex and Aiden were the spitting image of Tony. Dark brown hair stuck off their heads, a trait they picked up from Kate along with her hazel eyes.

"They pretty, Mommy! You did a good job!" said Arissa as she hugged Kate.

"Yeah Kate, good job!" smiled Tony as he gave the new mom a kiss.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" asked Gibbs.

"Sure, Gibbs!" replied Kate.

Gibbs and the rest of the team, including Ziva walked in.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Gibbs with a smile as he caught sight of the twins.

"Look, Grandpa Gibbs! I have brothers!" exclaimed Arissa.

"You sure do!" said Gibbs as he placed a kiss on Kate's head. "Good job, Kate!"

"Hey was that Sharon, I just saw in the hallway arguing with some guy?" asked McGee.

"Yeah, that was the wicked witch of Maryland!" replied Tony.

"What did she want?" asked Abby, nervous.

"She wanted nothing but to start some trouble however, Mr. Combs came to inform Tony and Kate that their petition to adopt Arissa has been accepted!" said Ziva.

"That true, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, Boss! Arissa is ours!"

Gibb smiled. "Congratulations again!"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your new editions?" asked McGee.

"Sorry," apologized Kate. "Guys this is Alexander Anthony and Aiden Todd DiNozzo!"

"They named after me!" exclaimed Arissa.

Ziva and McGee stepped closer to get a better look at the twins.

"Arissa, Alex and Aiden? I like it!" said Gibbs.

"Don't they look just like, Tony!" sighed Abby.

"Yeah, but they have their mother's eyes," smiled Tony as he looked at Kate.

"Two boys! You got your wish Tony! Hope they are as fun as Shawn and Jeremy!" chuckled McGee.

"Not funny, Probie!"

"Poor Kate! You wanted a little girl, now you're surrounded by two more Tonys!" joked Abby

"It's okay. I already have a daughter!" said Kate as she wrapped her arm around Arissa and admired all three of the children that sat next to her.

"They look exactly alike! How are you two going to tell them apart?" asked Ziva.

"Come on, Ziva! We're their parents! We can tell them apart!" replied Tony, smugly.

"Which one is Aiden, Tony?" asked McGee.

Tony stared at his sons hoping to see their hospital name bracelets, unsuccessfully.

"Maybe we can color code them or something?"

"Can I?" asked Gibbs as he leaned in to pick up one of the twins.

"Of course!" replied Kate. "They are a part of your team now too!"

Gibbs picked up one of the twins, rocking the infant gentle in his arms. "Well, hey there…"Gibbs looked at the name bracelet. "Alex!" The baby began to become fussy but Gibbs softly cooed the baby, settling him.

Kate noticed Ziva staring at baby Aiden. "You want to hold him, Ziva?"

"Oh…no! I couldn't! I've never held a baby before I would not want to hurt him!" said Ziva, taken aback by Kate's offer.

"It's easy, Z!" said Abby as she took Aiden from Arissa's lap. "Just hold him like a football!"

"But you do not hold footballs, Abby. You kick them!"

"American football, Ziva!" corrected Abby as she placed Aiden into Ziva's arms.

Ziva timidly held Aiden in her arms until he started to squirm. Unnerved by the baby's movement she immediately handed the baby back to Kate.

"I think I did something wrong!"

Kate held Aiden close to her chest as she placed her pinky into his mouth and he began to suck.

"You didn't do anything, Ziva. He's just hungry."

"You are breastfeeding, yes?

McGee ears shot up at the word "breast".

"Should I leave?" asked McGee, nervously.

"Oh, grow up McGee! It's just breastfeeding! It's completely natural!" replied Abby.

"Natural and personal!"

"Why don't we give you guys some privacy?" suggested Gibb, feeling uncomfortable about the conversation himself.

Gibbs handed Alex to Tony before leaving the room with the rest of the team. After getting Aiden into a comfortable position, Kate gently stroked his cheek as he ate. Tony sat down with Arissa as he held Alex in his arms, smiling at his newly formed family.

**Aww, Kate and Tony have identical twin boys, Alexander and Aiden, and they were approved to adopt Arissa! What do you think? Do you like the names they picked for the boys and the fact they tried to give them a connection to Arissa? Do you think we've seen that last of Sharon? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! I feel like such a liar telling you an update is coming soon and then taking nearly a week to post! Sorry about that! It's just the conclusion of this piece is coming soon (it's okay to cry, I'm sad about it too) and I want to make sure I play thing right and I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block. But…**

**Here we go! Chapter 28! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS but I do own the entire series on DVD so I'm a part of this franchise…sort of!**

It had been one month since Kate and Tony welcomed identical twin boys Alexander Anthony and Aiden Todd into the world. While the couple loved being parents, it didn't come without its challenges mostly sleep related.

Yawns escaped as Kate smiled to herself, watching baby Alex nurse. She lifted the infant over her shoulder, patting his back until he burped. Kissing her son on the forehead, she put him back in the crib next to his still sleeping brother. Kate ran her hands over her eyes before returning to her side of the bed. Kate looked at the clock which read 1:15. She let out a heavy sigh as she turned off the light, laid back down and immediately drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, Kate struggled to keep her eyes open as she feed Aiden. Turning his head to signal he was finished, Kate burped the infant before putting him down in his crib. She makes her way back to bed only to be stopped by Aiden's whines, begging to be picked up. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to pick up the whining baby.

"Okay Aiden," cooed Kate as he searched the crib for Aiden's pacifier. "Tony?"

Without a word, Tony reached over to nightstand and picked up Aiden's pacifier.

"Thank you," said Kate as she took the pacifier from Tony and placed it into Aiden's mouth before sitting down in bed with her son.

Aiden looked up at her mother with hazel eyes matching hers. Kate placed her finger in his tiny hand allowing him to grip and release his mother's finger.

"Aiden, it's the middle of the night, you should be sleep."

Aiden let out a soft sigh.

"He's a night owl, like his Daddy!" said Tony as he sat up in bed. "Give him here."

Kate passed the infant to a half asleep, Tony. Laying the infant on his bare chest, Tony pulled Kate close to him, letting her rest her sleepy head on his shoulder. Tony softly pat Aiden on the back and a half an hour the three of them were sound asleep.

Later that morning, Alex laid his a crib kicking and screaming. Kate and Tony slept with Aiden between the two of them, dead to the world. Arissa walked in carrying Mr. Snuggles, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Mommy?" yawned the four year old, gently shaking her mother.

Kate didn't move.

"Mommy, the baby up!" repeated Arissa a bit louder to wake Kate, unsuccessfully. "Mommy!"

Alex's cries grew louder.

Arissa made her way to Tony's side of the bed. "Daddy! The baby!"

"Five more minutes okay, sweetie?" said Tony as he buried his head under his pillow.

Arissa let out a heavy sigh as she walked over to the crib to see her baby brother kicking and screaming. His tiny face was a bright pink from crying to get his parents' attention.

"Hold on! I get Mommy okay?" reassured Arissa to the infant before walking back over to Kate who still hadn't moved.

Arissa took a deep breath. "Mommy!" shouted the little girl as loud as she woke not only Kate but Tony and Aiden.

"Arissa, not so loud! You'll wake the babies!" scolded Kate as she jumped up in bed.

"But Mommy, one of the babies already up! He crying!" said Arissa as she pointed to the crib.

Coming to her senses, Kath then realized that Alex was screaming at the top of his lungs. Jumping out of bed she nearly fell over the pile of clothes that had accumulated on the floor as she went to retrieve her son from the crib. Bouncing him in her arms, Alex's cries slowly started to calm.

"I'm sorry sweetie! I didn't her him!" apologized Kate to the little girl.

"It okay, Mommy."

Tony picked up Aiden who was also crying. "What time is it?"

"6:24," replied Kate, sitting down in bed to nurse Alex.

Tony hopped out of bed, Aiden in hand, and headed for the kitchen.

"Did Alex's crying wake you up?" asked Kate as she ran her hand around Arissa's face.

"Yeah," yawned Arissa, watching attentively as Alex ate. "He okay?"

"Yeah, he's just hungry."

Arissa gently stroked the baby's head as he let out another yawn.

"You want to lay over here with me and Alex?"

Arissa nodded as carefully climbed into bed and snuggled up to Kate and Alex. Kate gently stroked her daughter's head as she drifted back to sleep. Tony walked back in yawning as he fed Aiden Kate's milk from a bottle not wanting to make him wait from his brother to finish.

"I can't believe we didn't hear him crying?" said Kate.

"Me too! Good thing his big sister heard him or he would still be screaming!" said Tony as he sat down in bed. "There are no more clean bottles."

"So wash some!"

"And the twins are down to their last sets of onesies."

"You need to do laundry too."

"Why do I have to do everything? What are you doing?"

Kate looked down at the baby in her arm.

"Okay, so when you're done with that..."

"Tony, I'm too tired to argue with you! Just do the laundry and wash the damn dishes!"

Tony looked at Kate. "Someone's cranky?"

"I'm tired, Tony! My life for the past month has consisted of nothing but nursing and pumping, nursing and pumping! I feel like a dairy cow! All I'm asking is that you just help me out and just do the freaking laundry and wash some bottle!"

"Sorry," apologied Tony as he kissed Kate on the forehead. "I know having the boys has been hell on you and me complaining his making it better."

"I just need a break! Just for a little while!"

"Hey, how about this afternoon you go do something with Arissa and I take care of the boys. She's really been wanting to spend some time with you."

Kate looked at the little girl sleep next to her. "God, I feel like I've been neglecting her since the twins got here!"

"You're not neglecting her, Kate! You're a mother to twin newborns!"

"And I'm her mother too! At least I'm trying to be!"

"You are her mother!"

"Not officially, Tony. The adoption hasn't been finalized! Sharon was right! I can't take care of the twins and give her the attention that she needs! What if they decline the adoption because of that?"

"That has to be the lack of sleep talking? She's fine, Kate! Arissa understands that the reason you are not around is because the twins need you right now! She knows that as they get bigger that you and she will have more time to do things."

"It's not fair to her, Tony. She needs me just as much as they do!"

"Look at her, Kate?"

Kate looked down at her daughter who slept with her arm wrapped around her.

"I don't think she's holding it against you. Now, you're depleted. You need to reenergized, clear your head for a bit. Call Abby see what she's up too? I'm sure she would love to see you and Rissa!"

"Okay," replied Kate leaning over to kiss Tony. "You know you have turned out to be an amazing father?"

Tony smiled. "I know!"

That afternoon, Kate and Arissa left leaving Tony alone with Alex and Aiden for the first time. Upon Kate leaving, the twins were fast asleep something Tony was glad about because it gave him time to do some of the much needed chores in the house. Tony got the laundry sorted and started the first of many loads. While the washer was running, Tony turned his attention to the sink full of dishes. Tony had just turned on the water when he heard the sound of cries coming from the bedroom. Tony ran into his room, to find Alex crying in the crib.

"Okay little guy," cooed Tony to the baby as he carried him into the kitchen to get a bottle. "Mommy isn't here, so you are gonna have to settle on a bottle!"

Tony tried to give the infant a bottle only for him to turn his head away, grunting. After several attempts Alex finally gave in and began to suck on the bottle. Tony sat down on the sofa to feed Alex just as Aiden began to cry. Tony laid Alex in his bouncer then ran to his room to get Aiden. Laying Aiden in his own bouncer next to Alex, Tony had his hand full trying to feed the twins simultaneously. After their feeding, he burped each of the twins, placing them back in their bouncers.

"Okay guys, Daddy needs to clean up so if you could be good boys and sit here quietly…"

Alex let out a loud grunt as a scent filled in the air.

"Woah, Alex! That is gross!"

Tony ran back to his room to grab a fresh diaper and wipes. Coming back into the living room, Tony laid Alex on the sofa as he changed his diaper.

"There we go! All better!"

Tony turned around to find white liquid running down Aiden's face. Tony grabbed a few wipes to clean off his son's face unfortunately the vomit had already slipped into his clothes.

"Come Aiden, let me change you!"

Tony placed Alex back into his bouncer before taking Aiden back into the bedroom to change him. After he finished changing Aiden, put him back into his bouncer. The buzzer on the washer sounded. Tony placed the clothes into the dryer before placing in another load. He walked over to the sink and turned on the water only to be interrupted by one of the twins' crying. He walked over to a squirming Alex begging to be picked up. Tony picked up the infant playing with him for a few moments to calm him down.

"Oh crap, the sink!" Tony rushed into the kitchen to find the sink running over. He turned off the water to hear the sound of Aiden crying in the living room. Tony looked at the microwave clock, and noticed that only an hour had passed since Kate left.

"I think I need backup?"

Kate sat coloring with Arissa on the outside patio of a restaurant.

"I having fun, Mommy!" smiled Arissa as she colored.

"Me too! I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you," replied Kate.

"It okay, Mommy! I know you taking care of Alex and Aiden. They need you!"

"They do need me but I know you need me too. I hope you're not mad at me?"

"I no mad at you, Mommy! I love you! And I love Daddy and Alex and Aiden too!"

Kate smiled. "We love you too, sweetie!"

Abby and Ziva approached.

"Kate!" exclaimed Abby as she ran over to hug her best friend. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's only been four weeks, Abbs!" laughed Kate.

"Still way too long!"

"Auntie Abby!" shouted Arissa as she bounced up and down trying to get the Goth's attention.

Abby scooped the four year old up and hugged her tightly. "Rissa! How have you been? How do you like being a big sister?"

"I like being a big sister! But Alex and Aiden cry a lot!"

"That's little brothers for you!"

"Hi Ziva!" waved the child to the Israeli woman.

"Hello Arissa! Kate, you look well! You can barely tell you just gave birth to twins!" said Ziva as she greeted Kate with a hug befor sitting down with the at the table.

"So how has motherhood been treating you?" asked Abby.

"Good! I'm exhausted but I love being a Mommy!"

"How are Alexander and Aiden?" asked Ziva.

"Looking more like Tony every day!"

"Oh, I so want to see them!" whined Abby.

"You guys should come by the apartment this afternoon!"

"Yes!" clapped Abby. "I have to see my little nephews! Oh, and Tony too!"

"How has work been?"

"We've been busy with a double homicide for the past two weeks. Gibbs has been intolerable…"

"In other words, the same old same old!" joked Abby.

Kate laughed. "I never thought I would miss work so much!"

"Your maternity leave ends in two weeks, right?"

"Yep! As much as I don't want to leave the twins' I can't wait to get back to regular life!"

"I guess I should start packing my things then?" smirked Ziva.

Kate smiled. "I told you not to get comfortable!"

Meanwhile back at the apartment, the door swung open as Gibbs caught sight of Tony bouncing a crying infant in his arms.

"Hey Boss!" said Tony with an unsure smile on his face.

"Everything okay, Tony? You sounded kind of panicked on the phone message you left?" asked Gibbs as he walked into the apartment.

"Yeah, Boss! Everything is fine!"

Gibbs stared at Tony and the infant that cried in his arms.

"Okay, Kate took Arissa out to spend an afternoon away from the boys and I'm a little overwhelmed here!"

"Could you use a hand?"

"Thanks Boss!" said Tony as he handed the infant to Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled as he lifted the baby to his shoulder. "Hey…" Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Alex!"

"Hey Alex!" Gibbs began to pat the baby on his back calming his cries. "It's okay! Grandpa Gibbs is here!" Gibbs took a look at the apartment. "Tony, this place is a mess!"

"I was trying to clean up but they won't let me out their sight!"

There was a knock at the door and Tony ran over to answer.

"Tony! Are you okay? Are the twins okay?" asked McGee as he rushed into the apartment.

"You called McGee too?" asked Gibbs.

"You didn't answer the first time so I called him," replied Tony.

"Is everything okay?" asked McGee.

"Tony is alone with the twins and could use a hand," explained Gibbs.

"Tony, you had me rush over here to help you babysit?" asked McGee.

"No! I had you come over so you could see your nephews!" smiled Tony.

"Seriously, Tony?"

"We're already came over here, we might as well help out," replied Gibbs.

"Fine. What do you need me to do?"

McGee cleaned dishes while Gibbs took care of the laundry. Tony tended to the twins and once they were settled he went around the apartment straightening up the disarray that had occurred over past few weeks. Once the three men were done with their chores, they plopped down in the living room with Alex and Aiden.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate your help!" said Tony.

"You're welcome, Tony," replied McGee as he played with the twins on the floor. Tickling their stomachs so close to their last feeding cause Aiden to spit up on himself.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Gibbs as seeing the vomit coming from Alex's mouth.

"I'll go grab him a change of clothes," said Tony as he got up.

"I'm sorry, Boss! I didn't mean to make him throw up!" said McGee.

"He's a baby, McGee. They throw up." said Gibbs as he picked up the baby. Gibbs sniffed the air. "I think Alex may have a gift for you, McGee?"

McGee picked up the infant and caught the scent. "Wow! That is nasty!"

"There are a few diapers on the counter, why don't you change him?"

"Um, I've never changed a baby before, Gibbs?"

"There's a first time for everything, McGee! Just make sure you clean him up good."

McGee grabbed a diaper and placed a baby blanket on the floor, laying Alex down to attempt to change his diaper. Tony came back in with a change of clothes for Aiden. Taking him from Gibbs, Tony tried to change his son's clothes only for him to throw up on the new set as soon as he put them on. McGee was having problems of his own with Alex.

"Um, guys? I think I have a situation here?"

Tony and Gibbs looked over to McGee and little Alex who was covered in brown mess.

"What should I do?" asked McGee, confused.

"I have to give them a bath," sighed Tony.

"Go run the water, we'll get them undressed!" said Gibbs as he took Aiden.

McGee looked at Alex with a disgusted look on his face trying figure out where to start. Alex just cooed.

After getting to twins bathed and diapered, the three male agents laid them on Tony and Kate's bed to dress them.

"Here you can put them on these," said Tony handing McGee a set of matching black and white onesies.

McGee read the onesies. One read "I was planned" and the other read "I was not."

"Let me guess? Abby?" said asked McGee.

"You know it," replied Tony.

"Technically, neither of them was planned!" smirked Gibbs as he placed his finger baby's hands causing tiny smiles to cross their face. "So who gets which one?"

"Alex is the oldest so I guess he can get planned and Aiden gets the other," explained Tony as he approached his sons looking at them in confusion.

McGee studied Tony's face. "You can't tell them apart, can you Tony?"

"I can tell them apart!" said Tony, smugly.

"So which is which?" asked Gibbs.

Tony was speechless as he looked at his sons. "Um?"

"You don't know how to tell your kids apart, DiNozzo?"

"They're identical, Gibbs!"

"There has to be something that is different about them?" asked McGee.

"There is! I'm just not sure what?"

Just then Arissa came running into the room.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Arissa as she hugged Tony's leg. "Hi Grandpa Gibbs! Hi Uncle Timmy!"

"Hey sweetie! Did you have fun with Mommy?" asked Tony.

"Yeah! Ziva bought me a cupcake! It was yummy!"

"That's good, sweetie! I glad you got to spend time with your Mommy."

Arissa looked at her brothers laying on the bed. "Daddy, why the babies nakey?"

"Because your Daddy can't tell them apart!" interjected McGee gaining an evil gaze from Tony.

Kate walked in the room. "Where are my babies?"

"I'm right here!" smirked Tony, holding his arms open for Kate to hug him.

"Not you! Alex and Aiden!" Kate caught sight of McGee and Gibbs standing in the room. "Gibbs! McGee!" exclaimed Kate as she hugged the two male agents. "What are you doing here?"

"Tony, called us over," replied McGee. "He needed some help with the twins!"

"Really?" said Kate, cutting her eyes at Tony.

"Mommy, Daddy confused the babies!" snitched Arissa with a smile.

Kate looked on the bed to see her sons laying in just their diapers. "Again Tony?"

"Again? You've done this before?" asked McGee.

"Shut it, Probie! I didn't confuse them, Kate, I just forgot who was who…again!" replied Tony.

Kate rolled her eyes as she picked up one of the twins off the bed. Bouncing the infant in her arm she placed his tiny hand near his mouth which he immediately began to suck on. "This is Alex!"

"How do you know?"

"Alex sucks on his hand. You have to stop doing this Tony! It's embarrassing! You're their Dad!"

"I'll work on it."

Gibbs stared at Tony in disbelief.

McGee and Gibbs joined Abby and Ziva in the living room while Kate and Tony finished getting the boys dressed.

"Oh my gosh! Look at them!" exclaimed Abby, admiring the twin boys that Kate and Tony carried in their arms as they entered the living room. Abby immediately jumped up and took the baby from Tony. "This must be Aiden?"

"How can you tell?" asked Tony.

"I know they are identical twins but I fell like Aiden looks more like Kate!"

"Abby can tell them part and you can't Tony!" spat Kate.

"Tony, you cannot tell the twins apart?" asked Ziva.

"I get them confused from time to time," confessed Tony.

"You should paint their nails different colors so you can tell them apart," suggested Abby.

"My sons will not be wearing nail polish! Thank you very much!"

"How can you not tell them apart, Tony? You have been with them every day for the last four weeks?" asked Ziva.

"Like you could tell them apart, Ziva?"

"No, but they are not my children either!"

"Why are you over here again? Last I checked you weren't enen apart of this team?"

Tony and Ziva began to argue.

"Okay, you two enough!" exclaimed Gibbs.

Abby smiled. "How I have missed these moments!"

Ziva groaned in frustration. "Kate, I do not know how you could commit yourself to spending the rest of my life with Tony?"

Kate laughed. "He's a handful but I love him!"

Tony stuck his tongue out at Ziva mocking her.

"Speaking of, have you two started planning the wedding yet?" asked Abby.

"We've been so preoccupied with the boys and Arissa's adoption that we haven't really had the time," replied Kate.

"Oh! I can help you plan it!"

"You want to plan their wedding, Abby?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know, Abby?" questioned Tony.

"Please? Please? Please?"

Kate looked at Tony. "Fine! But we have to approve of everything and let's try to keep the black to a minimum!"

"Deal!"

The team spent the rest of the day at Kate and Tony's place. The girls talked wedding plans while the guys talk about anything else. The men even offered to make dinner in order to avoid the conversation. After enjoying the meal, Ziva, McGee, Abby and Gibbs left leaving Kate and Tony alone with their three children. Kate took care of Arissa's bedtime routine for the evening while Tony feed the boys and put to be. Kate cuddled with her daughter until she fell asleep before she climbed into her own bed for some much needed sleep. Tony wrapped his arms around his fiancée, resting his head in the nape of her neck as they drifted off to sleep. Conveniently, the twins started to cry ruining not only the moment but their sleep for the night.

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon (hopefully) :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here we go! Chapter 29! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or CakeLove but I do recommend both! They are both really good, though I wouldn't recommend eating NCIS. I don't think TV crime dramas taste very good!**

After six weeks of leave from work after the birth of their twins, Tony and Kate both returned to their positions as field agents at NCIS. While their transition back to work was difficult at first, the support of their coworkers and especially Gibbs helped them get adjusted back to life at NCIS. Ziva's work with the team during Kate's absence, prompted Gibbs to offer her back her original spot on the team and her newly formed friendship with Kate, lessened his worry of the two female agents killing each other, sometimes.

Three months back at work, the team responded to a call about a dead Petty Officer found laid out in the living room of his apartment with four bullet holes in his back. The case came to the team late in the evening so Gibbs assigned Kate, Ziva and McGee to the call allowing Tony to go home to tend Arissa, Alex and Aiden. It was now nearly seven o'clock at night as Kate and Ziva sat in autopsy with Ducky and Palmer. While the matter of the Petty Officer's death was of importance, other things were on the forefront of the team's mind.

"Three more weeks until the big day! Are you and Tony ready, Kate?" asked Palmer.

"No," replied Kate as she sat next to Ziva on an open autopsy table, watching Ducky and Palmer.

"Are you reconsidering your decision to spend the rest of your life with Tony?" asked Ziva.

"The commitment isn't the problem, it's the wedding itself," explained Kate. "I'm starting to think that making Abby our wedding planner was a bad idea. She's been drinking twice as many Caf-Pows trying to get everything done and she's been a bit unbearable. And the fact me or Tony have worked every weekend since we came back isn't helping either! I really needed this weekend off so I could get all this wedding stuff out the way."

"Yes, it is such a shame that our young Petty Officer chose to die so close to the weekend isn't it, Kate?" smirked Ducky as he pulled out a bullet from the Petty Officers' back. "I had planned to go get my tuxedo for your nuptials but I guess it will have to wait!"

"You are not going to make me wear that hideous green maid of brides dress that Abby picked out are you, Kate?" asked Ziva. "Because I personally feel that it looks like a drunken sailor vomited on me!"

Kate laughed. "It's bridesmaid, Ziva! And no! I wouldn't wish that dress on my worst enemy! And although you do fall close to that category, I won't make you wear it!"

"I appreciate that, Kate!"

"On top of all that we still have Arissa's adoption hearing on Monday."

"Ah yes! Our sweet like Arissa will officially be a part of the DiNozzo/Todd family!" exclaimed Ducky with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You don't sound too excited. I though you and Tony wanted to adopt Arissa?" asked Palmer.

"I am! We do! I'm just afraid that something will happen and we won't get to keep her!"

"I cannot think of any reason why someone would not think that you and Tony are not good parents for Arissa," replied Ziva.

"That's because you, amazingly, are part human! Sharon, on the other hand, is all demon!"

"She really is quite the character. I only met her the one time and had the overwhelming urge to punch her!"

"Welcome to the last nine months of my life! I just want all of this to be over so I just have my daughter, my boys, get married and be happy!"

"Everything will work out for the best, Kate," reassured Ducky.

The doors of autopsy opened and Tony walked in.

"Tony, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be home with the kids," asked Kate surprised to see her fiancée.

"I felt bad about you having to work late on a Friday again, so I thought me and the kids would come and hang out with you for a while," said Tony as he kissed Kate.

"Aren't you sweet?"

"I brought some pizzas over if you guys want some?"

"Mr. Palmer and I have quite a bit of work down here. You all go ahead!" replied Ducky.

"I shall take you up on that pizza, Tony! I haven't eaten all afternoon!" said Ziva as she left.

Upstairs in the Bullpen, Ziva and McGee played with Alex and Aiden as they, Gibbs, Tony and Kate sat around enjoying some pizzas. Abby entered into the Bullpen along with Arissa who carried a white box.

"What you got there, Munchkin?" asked Gibbs.

"Auntie Abby bought cupcakes!" exclaimed Arissa.

"I brought CakeLove cupcakes for Tony and Kate to sample so they can pick the ones they want for their wedding," explained Abby as she sat down next to Kate at her desk.

"Cupcakes at a wedding? What happened to a wedding cake?" asked Gibbs.

"Cake is so old school! Cupcakes give the guest more variety!"

"Auntie Abby, can I have a cupcake?" asked Arissa, staring hard at the box of baked good in front of her.

"We are all going to have cupcakes! Here everyone take a fork!" said Abby as she passed around the plastic silverware. "Now be honest about why ones you like!"

Tony tasted a piece of a cupcake and then made a disgusted face. "Ew, this tastes like cherry cough syrup!"

"That's the cherry blossom cupcake! It's new!" explained Abby.

"It's gross!"

"Can I try, Daddy?" asked Arissa as Tony let her try a piece of the cupcake. "Yucky!"

Kate laughed. "Like father, like daughter!"

"I like this one!" pointed McGee to the cupcake in front of him.

"That's the Chocolate Fuzzy Wuzzy! Chocolate cupcake topped with chocolate buttercream and dark chocolate curls!" said Abby.

"You should go with one! It tastes like lemon and coconut!" interjected Ziva, as she sampled a cupcake.

"Okay, this one tastes like toothpaste!" said Gibbs as he sampled a cupcake.

"That one's the Peppermint Chocolate Chip, I thought it was gross too!" replied Abby.

"This one pretty!" said Arissa as she pointed to a cupcake with pink and yellow frosting.

"That's strawberry lemonade! I thought I would get that one for you, Rissa!"

"Yeah!"

"Mmm! This one is really good!" exclaimed Kate as she sampled a piece of a cupcake. "Try this, Tony," said Kate as she feed Tony a piece of cupcake off her fork.

"Aww, aren't you two cute? Practicing feeding each other cake for the reception?" mocked McGee.

"Shut it, Probie!" snapped Tony.

"The wedding is in three weeks and they need at least two weeks to make them, so pick wisely! I have a wedding to do list a mile long and this is one of the things at the top! Speaking of, we still need to get your bridesmaid dress, Ziva" said Abby.

"Abby, I already told Kate I do not want to wear that green dress!" replied Ziva.

"Ziva, it really isn't about what _you_ want to wear! It's what _I_ need you to wear! That dress goes perfect with the style of Kate's dress!"

"Abby we can always just change the color of the dress," interjected Kate.

"But then she will be clashing with groomsmen suits!"

"We're wearing tuxedos! Black and white goes with everything!" said McGee.

"I'm talking about the accent colors of your ties and vests, McGee!"

"Wait, I didn't buy a vest! I didn't know we need one!"

"Another thing to add to my list! Thanks McGee!"

"Calm down, Abby! You are getting a little too wrapped up in this wedding planning," said Kate.

"You only get married once, Kate! Well, hopefully! I mean statistics show that there is a 51% chance that you and Tony will divorce and…"

"Abby!"

"Sorry."

"I can tell you now, Abby. This is the only wedding you will be planning for me! I found the love of my life for the rest of my life," said Tony, flashing a smile at Kate.

"That was sweet, Tony," sighed Ziva.

"You think so? I was thinking of using it in my vows!"

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Take it from me, make it your only wedding," chuckled Gibbs.

"Look, Abbs, let's just focus on one thing at a time! We have Arissa's adoption hearing on Monday, let's just get that out the way and then dedicate the next three weeks to the wedding okay?"

"Okay," Abby took a deep breath, trying to relax. "Oh crap! I still need to find the flowers for Arissa…"

"Abby!" exclaimed the entire team, trying to calm the frantic Goth down.

Monday rolled around as Kate and Tony sat outside the courtroom with Arissa, the twins and Mr. Combs. It was the day of Arissa's adoption hearing and while their attorney assured them that they had nothing to worry about Kate couldn't help but shake from nerves. Though it was to be a private hearing, Gibbs tagged along to support the couple and the four year old.

"The DiNozzo family!" shouted a court aide as he walked out of one of the courtrooms.

"That's us!" said Tony as he and the rest stood up and make their way to the courtroom.

Inside, they were greeted by the familiar face of the judge.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent Todd, nice to see you again!" exclaimed the judge. "Agent Gibbs, you do know this is a private hearing for the family only?"

"They are my family, your honor," replied Gibbs with a smile.

"Well this proceeding should be fairly simple. If all goes well, Agents Todd and DiNozzo will be leaving here as Arissa's parents!"

"Expectantly so, your honor!" said Mr. Combs.

Just then, Sharon walked into the courtroom.

"Ms. Lee! What a surprise! I heard you were no longer on this case?" questioned the judge.

"Not officially, your honor but as the previous caseworker, it is my responsibility to ensure that all the facts are being considered in todays' proceeding," replied Sharon as she cut her eyes at Tony and Kate, who sat at the table across from her with Arissa.

"I understand. If you don't mind I would like to get this hearing started?"

"By all means your honor!"

"Today, we are here to finalize the petitioned adoption of Arissa Moreland by one Anthony DiNozzo and Caitlin Todd. Arissa has been in the care of these two individuals for the past nine months following the death of her biological father. The initially agreement was for them to foster Arissa until an appropriate family could be found but instead they decide to petition the court for permanent custody of the child."

"That's right, your honor!" replied Mr. Combs.

"Social Services have been monitoring the DiNozzo/Todd home and have found that all the child's needs are being met appropriately. There was a cause of concern at first that Arissa would suffer from some emotional problems due to past traumatic events but the caseworker has found that she is very much stable child emotionally and in fact has been able to cope with the loss of her biological family very well over the past few months thanks to the love and support of her new family."

"That is correct, your honor!"

"Well, Kate and Tony, it seems to me that you are more than eager to have Arissa become a part of your family?"

"We are your honor!" smiled Tony as he looked at Arissa sitting next to him.

"Are you two prepared for what life holds having not two but three children?"

"If the last four months are any indication, we look forward to it!"

"Kate, how have you been handling being a mother to three little ones?"

"It has its ups and down but I love it," said Kate.

"How has Arissa been with your sons?"

"Arissa is an amazing big sister! She has become very attached to the boys and they know who she is! She comes home from daycare and they immediately start to kick and smile when they hear her voice. She can't wait until they are bigger so they can play together!"

"Seems like Arissa found her perfect fit! Unless anyone has any concern for why Arissa shouldn't be…"

"Um, I have a few concerns, your honor," interjected Sharon.

"Oh no!" sighed Kate.

"I still have concern for just how emotionally stable living with Agents Todd and DiNozzo will be for Arissa?"

"Explain, Ms. Lee," ordered the judge.

"Your honor, Tony and Kate are NCIS agents. They work in a very violent field that carries a high potential for work related injury and even death. By placing Arissa in their home, we will be subjecting her to the possibility that one of her parents may die every day."

"The risk involvement in their job has nothing to do with Arissa!" exclaimed Mr. Combs.

"Oh but it does! During her stay with them, your honor, Arissa was forced to deal with Agent Todd being shot! That's not a normal occurrence in her life."

"Your honor, Agent Todd suffered a broken foot from that shooting and that's all!"

"Yes but it is my understanding that her injury could have been much worth! She could have died! And the stress that situation put on Arissa…"

"What stress?"

"According to her daycare teachers, the next day she was very, quiet, she didn't want to talk to or play with any of the children in class, all she did was worried about how was Kate!"

"A natural reaction for a child towards their parent! She loves Kate and has genuine concern for her! This was one isolated incidence and shouldn't affect your ruling!"

"But it's not the first time that this job has nearly cost either of them their lives. Agent Todd was held hostage by a terrorist not once but twice and Agent DiNozzo has been contaminated with the plague by a victim's deranged mother!"

"How do you know that?" asked Tony.

"I have my ways, Agent DiNozzo. My point is your honor you cannot force a child to have to live their life with a constant fear like that!"

"Your honor, the constant fear of death is something that we all have to face every day," interjected Mr. Combs.

"But purposefully placing yourself in death's path is a choice that you make! And it's a choice that you have to make wisely when a child is involved!"

"Tony and Kate have two children of their own! You don't think they realize that?"

"What they do with their children is their business but I will not let them make such a decision for Arissa!"

"What are you trying to say Sharon? That because of the field we choose to work in that we don't care about our kids?" asked Kate.

"I'm saying that it is pretty selfish of you two to want to raise children in such and uncertain environment!"

The judge banged his gavel. "That's enough! Arissa, can you come here please?"

Arissa slowly got up and walked over and took a seat next to the judge's stand.

"How are you today, Arissa?"

"I okay," replied the little girl, shyly.

"Do you know why we are here today?"

"Uh huh! You are going to say that it's okay for Mommy and Daddy to be my Mommy and Daddy!"

The judge laughed. "You call them Mommy and Daddy now? Last I remember it was Kate and Nozzo!"

"I wanted us to be a family so I asked them to be my Mommy and Daddy!"

"You did that all by yourself?"

"Yeah!"

"That's really sweet! I'm guessing you really love them, huh?"

"Yeah! I love my brothers Alex and Aiden too!"

"You have brothers now, too?"

"Yeah! They right there with my Grandpa Gibbs! They really cute! Mommy and Daddy named them after me!"

"Well, aren't you a lucky girl! Arissa, do you like living with Kate and Tony?"

"Uh huh!"

"Do you ever worry about your Mommy and Daddy? Like when they go to work? You know what they do?"

"Yeah, they NCIS agents like Grandpa Gibbs and Uncle Timmy and Ziva! They catch bad guys and put them in jail!"

"Do you worry about them getting hurt at work?"

"My Mommy got shoted at work. She hurt her foot real bad! I was worried because she no could walk!"

"Do you ever worry that she will get hurt again?"

"No, because Daddy always take care of her! He always does!"

"Do you ever feel scared living with Tony and Kate?"

"Sometimes."

"What are you scared of?"

Arissa put her head down. "I scared that we not going to be a family always."

"Why are you scared of that?"

"Because Ms. Lee always trying to take me from them and I no want to go! I scared she going to make me leave and I no be their daughter no more!"

"So what bothers you most is that you won't be able to be with your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yeah. My real Mommy and Daddy leave me. I no want them to leave me too."

"So if you were to pick anyone in the world to be your Mommy and Daddy, you would pick Kate and Tony?"

"Yeah. I already picked them!"

The judge smiled at the little girl and then turned his attention to the adults in the room. "Well, it is clear that I have a lot to consider in this adoption. On the one hand, I am presented with a clearly happy little girl who has taken it upon herself to create a family with Agents Todd and DiNozzo. But, on the other hand, I do have to consider the mental health of the child. I have two options here, I can either finalize this adoption, making Arissa a permanent part of Kate and Tony's family or I can decline it and asked that she be placed with a different family. I don't like to make rash decisions so I'm going to ask Ms. Lee and Mr. Combs to join me in my office to discuss this further. You all are free to go! I will call you with my decision."

After the hearing, Tony and Kate returned home to await the judge's call. Tony napped on the sofa with all three kids around him. Aiden laid on his chest while he cradled Alex in one arm and hugged Arissa in the other, all four of them sleeping peacefully. Kate gently swiped a few stray hairs from Arissa's face as the little girl snuggled into Tony side, tightening her grip around him. Looking at the four of them sleeping soundly, you would never guess that the fate of their family laid in a phone call. Kate let out a heavy sigh as her eyes remained fixed on the little girl.

The phone rang…

**What do you think? Was the adoption finalized or will Kate and Tony lose Arissa for good? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon ;-)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we go! Chapter 30! Enjoy! :-)**

**I DO NOT NCIS or anything related to it…just thought you should know!**

Kate stared at the ringing phone motionless, feeling her heart race. She looked over to Tony who remained asleep as the phone continued to ring. Taking a deep breath, Kate got up and retrieved the phone receiver.

"Hello?" answered Kate, voice shaky.

"Hello, Agent Todd?" The sound of the judge's voice sent chills down Kate's body.

"Yes, this is Agent Todd."

"This is Judge Ames from Family Court."

Kate could barely speak. "Yes, how are you, your honor?"

"I'm well. I'm sure you have anxiously been awaiting this phone call?"

"You have no idea!"

"Well, I had a very in depth conversation with Mr. Combs and Ms. Lee after you all left and I want you to know that I commend you for all that you have done for Arissa over the past nine months. It takes in very special person to care for a child they don't even know and to do so when you are starting a family of your own? Well, I can't say that I could have even done that!"

"Thank you, your honor."

"I hope you understand the position I'm in Agent Todd. It's my job to ensure that Arissa is placed somewhere where she can not only thrive but live the most normal, happy life she possibly can. If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing my job."

"I understand your honor."

The judge let out a heavy sigh. "I have decided to…"

Kate felt her knees buckle under her as she listen to the judge speak. "Okay. Well, thank you for everything, Judge Ames."

Kate hung up the phone as she slowly lowered to the floor and cried in her knees. Her mind was flooded by the thoughts of everything that had occurred over the last nine months. She thought about the day in which Arissa first entered into their lives. The day they found her balled up in the back of that shower, face covered in blood. She recounted how Arissa wanted nothing to do with her and how her rejection made Kate feel completely unprepared for motherhood. It never crossed Kate's mind that the little girl who made her call into question her ability to be a mother would become part of what made her a mother and now it all came down to a simple phone call.

Kate wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to compose herself before she got up and walked over to the sofa where Tony and the three children rested.

"Tony?" whispered Kate as she tried to wake her sleeping fiancée.

"Huh?" moaned Tony, still asleep.

"Tony, wake up!"

Tony blinked his eyes as he began to wake up. Coming to his senses, he studied Kate's face. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"The judge called, Tony."

Tony tightened his grip around Arissa. "Oh no. What did he say?"

Kate couldn't speak. She couldn't find the words to say.

Arissa began to wake from her sleep. "Hi Mommy," yawned the little girl as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Hey sweetie," replied Kate, trying to contain her emotions.

"Mommy, you crying?" Arissa looked at Tony. "Daddy, why Mommy crying?"

Tony rested Arissa's head on his chest gently kissing her light brown hair. He knew he had to be strong for both Kate and Arissa but he was having a hard time keeping it together. "It's going to be okay."

Kate let out a heavy sigh. "Arissa DiNozzo doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

Tony looked at Kate, unsure of what she said. "What?"

"I mean, you're legally her father so she should have your last name."

Tony's eyes lit up. "He finalized the adoption?"

Kate smiled and nodded yes.

"Yes!" shouted Tony, causing the twins to wake up, crying.

"Tony!" exclaimed Kate as she took Aiden off of Tony's chest, settling his cries.

"Sorry!" smiled Tony as he sat up bouncing a crying Alex in his arms.

"What finalized mean?" asked Arissa.

"Finalized, means that you are now our daughter!" replied Tony to the little girl.

"The judge say you my Mommy and Daddy now?"

"He sure did!"

Arissa couldn't contain her happiness as she jumped off the sofa and started jumping up and down. "Yea! I have a real family! I have a real family!"

Tony took Kate in his arm and kisses her. "Congratulations, Kate! You have a daughter!"

"We have a daughter!" replied Kate.

With Arissa's adoption finalized, Kate and Tony could now focus on their upcoming wedding day that came quicker than expected.

The day of the wedding, Tony was a bundle of nerves as he paced back and forth in the waiting area of the church.

"This is it! This is the day I've waited all these years for! Today I make Caitlin Todd, my wife. I'm having a hard time believing this is actually happening. I'm doing the right thing here, right?"

Alex and Aiden laid in their carriers bright eyed, kicking their arms and legs as their father walked back and forth talking to them.

"I'll take that as a yes!" smiled Tony at his sons who were wearing a pair of baby tuxedo pants and black shirts with a tiny red tie to match their father's. "Today's the day, guys! Daddy's going to marry Mommy! I know I should have probably done that before you were born but better late than never right?"

Alex began to become fussy. Tony picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Gentle bouncing his son up and down in his arms, Tony reached into the diaper bag Kate had packed for him and pulled out a bottle. Placing the bottle in Alex's mouth, Tony smiled as the baby started to suck down the milk. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" shouted Tony.

Gibbs walked in wearing a tuxedo with a black shirt and black tie. "You ready to get this show on the road, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, I just need to feed Alex first or we'll never hear the end of it during the ceremony. You mind feeding Aiden?"

"Sure!" Gibbs took the baby out of the carrier causing him to fuss. "There, there, Grandpa Gibbs has got you!" Gibbs quietly shushed the baby as he placed a bottle into his mouth allowing him to eat. "Just came from seeing the girls. Abby did a really good job picking out their dresses! They look very nice!"

"What about Kate?"

Gibbs just smiled as he continued to feed the baby in his arms. "I know you don't hear this from me often, Tony, but I'm really proud of you. You have really stepped out these past few months."

Tony smiled at Gibbs. "Thanks, Boss."

"Do right by them, Tony. Make them your priority. What you and Kate have only comes once in a life time, don't abuse it."

"I won't, Boss." Tony laughed to himself. "Bet you never saw this coming? Kate and I getting married? Having a family?"

"I don't believe in coincidence, DiNozzo."

There was a knock at the door as McGee entered the room wearing a suit similar to Gibbs'. "Um, someone wants to see you, Tony!"

McGee stepped to the side as Arissa walked in. Tony couldn't help but smile as the four year approached him in her white and red flower girl dress. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail allowing her hazel eyes to shine while a single white flower rested to the side of her head.

"Hey sweetie!" said Tony as he sat down with Alex to be eye level with the little girl. "You okay?"

"Yeah! I just wanted to see you, Daddy," smiled Arissa. "You and Mommy getting married, Daddy!"

"I know! Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Don't I look pretty?" asked Arissa as she twirled her dress.

"You look beautiful!"

Arissa smiled as she gave Tony a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Because I happy! I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too!"

There was another knock on the door as Abby entered. "Hey, everyone is set! We ready to go?"

"Yeah! Just got to put me and the boys' jackets on!" Tony handed baby Alex to McGee. "Burp him for me will ya?"

McGee smiled as he placed his nephew over his shoulder gently patting him on his back to burp.

"Come on, Rissa. Let's get you ready!" said Abby, reaching out for Arissa's hand.

"Okay, Auntie Abby!" exclaimed Arissa, taking Abby's hand and leaving.

"Come on now, you don't want to keep your guests waiting," said Gibbs as he finished feeding and burping Aiden before helping to put on the twins' tuxedo jackets and heading out the door behind Tony and McGee.

Inside the church, Gibbs stood next to Tony watching as he fidgeted waiting for the start of the ceremony.

"Tony, would you relax!" ordered Gibbs as he watched Tony.

"Sorry, Boss! I'm just nervous!"

Gibbs gave Tony a slap on the back of the head.

"Thanks Boss!"

The priest took his place at the front to the altar.

The music started as the doors in the back of the church opened and there stood a smiling Arissa, holding a basket of flowers in her hand. She walked in pace with the music as she dropped flowers down the aisle. As she made her way to the front, she couldn't help but run up to Tony, hugging his leg tightly, before running to take her place on the other side of the altar. Tony smiled as he looked up to see Ducky and Rachel standing in the doorway. Ducky looked rather handsome in his black tuxedo matching Gibbs', while her walked arms locked with Kate's older sister who looked beautiful in her red satin bridesmaid dress with an accompanying jacket.

Next was Palmer who was accompanied by a stunning looking Ziva. Tony was shocked at how womanly she looked in her red satin form-fitting dress with her dark hair lying gently against her shoulders. Even nerdy Palmer looked distinguished in his tuxedo. Abby and McGee appeared in the doorway both in all black. McGee held Aiden to his right side as Abby held Alex to her left side. The two adults smiled at each other as they interlocked arms and made their way down the aisles. The church filled with "awes" as the attendants admired Tony and Kate's twins. Arriving at the end of the aisle, Tony kisses each of his sons on the forehead before Abby and McGee handed the twins off to Kate's mom, who sat in the front row, and then took their places.

The music changed, as everyone focused their attention to the back of the church. There stood a pissed off looking David staring straight at Tony. The anger in his face slowly faded to a smile as Kate took her place next to him wearing a simple white satin dress with a red accent around the waist. David leaned over to place as soft kiss on his daughter's cheek before the pair began their procession down the aisle. As Tony watched Kate approach him he could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes. She looked so perfect. Arriving at the end of the aisle David gave his daughter a hug before taking her hand and placing it in Tony's. He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder looking him in the eyes, giving him a smile and an approving nod. A firm shoulder squeeze let Tony know that just because he was marrying Kate didn't mean he still wouldn't kill him. David took his seat allowing the priest to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of one Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. and Caitlin Lauren Todd. As I look upon this couple the script from 1 Corinthians comes to mind: Love is patient, love is kind, it is not envious. Love does not does not brag, it is not puffed up. It is not rude, it is not self-serving, it is not easily angered or resentful. It is not glad about injustice, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never ends. Usually, I feel the need to counsel couples on the true meaning of these words, but as I gaze upon Anthony and Caitlin, something tells me they know far too well the meaning of this scripture and I have no doubt that these words will guide them in their future. So let's get to this shall we?"

Tony and Kate looked at each other and smiled.

"Anthony and Caitlin, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes," replied Tony and Kate together.

The priest looked towards Tony. "Anthony, do you take Caitlin to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do," said Tony with a smile.

"Caitlin, do you take Anthony to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do," replied Kate.

Tony turned towards Gibbs who handed him Kate's wedding ring while Kate retrieved Tony's from Abby.

"Kate, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," stated Tony as he slipped the ring over Kate's finger.

"Tony, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," said Kate as she placed the ring on Tony's finger.

"Traditionally, in a Catholic ceremony, I would ask the couple if they accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church. Well Caitlin and Anthony have clearly already made that vow!" said the priest as looked upon the twins who sat in their grandparents' lap. "So they asked for me to bond them in a different kind of vow. You see they recently received the news that their adoption of Arissa finalized, officially making them her parents!"

Arissa smiled at Tony and Kate, as she sat between Kate's parents.

"They wanted to use this occasion to not only unite them as husband and wife but also to unite them as a family! Arissa will you come and join Caitlin and Anthony?"

Arissa walked over and stood between Tony and Kate in front of the priest.

"Arissa, do you take Kate and Nozzo, to be your Mommy and Daddy to hug and kiss in goods time and bad, through little brothers and cartoons, all the days of your life?"

"Yes!" replied Arissa as she smiled at her parents.

Tony turned to Gibbs who handed Tony another ring attached to a necklace. Tony took to one knee as he looked at the little girl.

Tony ran his hand over the side of the her face that barely showed a sign of the scars that had first brought the child into their lives and smiled, trying to conceal the emotions he was feeling.

"Mommy and I want you to have this," said Tony as he placed the necklace around the child's neck. "Can you read what it says?"

Arissa looked at the ring that hung on the necklace seeing her name engraved on the outside of the silver band. "Arissa D…D…Di…"

"DiNozzo," smiled Tony.

"DiNozzo! That's my name now!"

"Yep! You're a DiNozzo now! We had Alex and Aiden's names along with me and Mommy's put on the inside. We want you to have this ring as a symbol of how all of us will always be a family."

"A real family?"

"Yeah, a _real_ family."

Arissa hugged Tony tightly, nearly causing him to loss his balance and then hugged Kate just as tight.

"Thank you!"

"No, thank you."

The priest smiled. "In front of God and all your family and friends, I now pronounce you husband, wife and family! Anthony, you may kiss your bride!"

Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist kissing her for the first time as his wife. The crowd stood up and cheered. So much had happened in nine months and now here they stood, Tony and Kate DiNozzo, a happy, married couple and parents to not two but three of the most amazing children.

Unlocking from their kiss, they turned and faced the crowd, smiles a mile wide across their faces. After hugging their friends and family, Tony and Kate took Alex and Aiden from Kate's parents then they each took Arissa by the hand and the five left the church, as a family.

Do For Love

A SportyLovatic FanFiction

**Well, there you have it! The End! I seriously enjoyed writing this and reading all of your wonderful reviews and comments. I am greatly thankful for all of you. You don't know how much your kind and wonderful words have inspired me. I set out to right a complete fanfiction this summer and I have done just that! We should do this again! For one last time, I have to ask, what do you think? As always your reviews and comments are welcomed :-)**


End file.
